Une seconde chance
by trisandtobiasdivergent
Summary: Un mariage, une grande maison, un métier qui lui plaît, ses amis, sa famille. Tris a tout pour être heureuse, c'est ce qu'elle essaye de montrer, mais si le destin décidait de renverser les choses ? Première fiction, merci de votre compréhension. Je suis nulle pour les résumés !
1. Un nouveau départ

**Première fiction, j'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire ! Merci de me dire ce que vous en penser, ça m'aide ! Merci à vous !**

Une seconde chance

Chapitre 1

 **\- C'est seulement maintenant que t'arrives ?! Gronda la jeune femme**

 **\- Oui je sais… Répondit la deuxième jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans le café**

 **\- Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, tu as 6 minutes de moins que la dernière fois**

 **\- A tu vois ! Tris, je te l'avais dit que je faisais des efforts !**

 **\- Je vois ça, qu'est ce qui t'as retenu ?**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui m'as retenu ou qui ?**

 **\- Miss parfaite ?**

 **\- Exactement ! Madame se croit trop parfaite pour s'occuper d'une cliente et abimer ses ongles fraichement manucurés ! Raaah, elle m'énerve !**

 **\- Doucement Chris' voyons, sourit la jeune femme, il faut la comprendre**

 **\- Tu parles…Bon, et toi quoi de neuf ?**

 **\- Oh pas grand-chose, j'ai des entretiens encore cet après-midi**

 **\- okey, je trouve ça vraiment fantastique que tu reviennes vivre ici**

 **\- Hum, cette ville m'avais manqué**

 **\- Seulement la ville ?**

 **\- Chris'…**

 **\- Oui, excuse-moi**

 **\- Mais je suis contente d'être plus proche de toi**

 **\- Moi aussi ! Avec Will, on se disait que tu pourrais passer ce soir**

 **\- Demain soir ? Aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup d'entretien et je suis épuisée…**

 **\- Bien sur ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras vite du travail**

 **\- J'espère…Je n'en peux plus de rester chez moi**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, comment vas ton homme ?**

 **\- Oh bah, boulot comme d'habitude, rien de neuf**

 **\- Je vois, bon, j'ai du travail je vais devoir y retourné**

 **\- Oui bien sur, merci d'être venue**

 **\- C'est normal, appelle moi ce soir pour me raconter ta journée**

 **\- ça marche, sourit-elle**

Christina embrassa la joue de son amie et partit après un dernier petit signe de la main. Tris soupira, voila maintenant 4 mois qu'elle avait emménagé à Chicago pour se rapprocher de sa famille. En 4 mois, elle avait eu plusieurs entretiens dans divers cabinets d'avocats mais avec toujours des réponses négatives –quand ils répondent-. Tris était marié à un certain Ray, médecin orthopédiste de renommé depuis 6 ans, mais dire qu'elle est heureuse serait un bien grand mot. Son mari travail beaucoup et se soucis de moins en moins de sa femme, faisant passer ses petits besoins avant elle.

La jeune femme soupira et sortit du restaurant, une après-midi avec de nouveaux entretiens l'attendaient.

Tris rentra chez elle épuisée, elle retira aussitôt ses talons. Elle souffla et s'installa sur le canapé, la maison lui paraissait tellement vide. A quoi ça sert d'avoir une grande maison si aucune vie ne l'habite ? Son mari travaille la plupart du temps…Il était heureux au début pourtant…

Tris venait de terminer sa première année de droit et lui finissait sa troisième année de médecine. Uriah était leur ami en commun, ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une soirée organisée par celui-ci. Ils étaient devenus assez vite de bons amis et au bout d'un an, ils sont sortit ensemble. Tris et Ray se sont ensuite mariés i ans après 3 ans de relation. Au début, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Des voyages, des soirées romantiques, leur bonheur était au comble de leurs attentes. Et puis Ray a commencé à s'impliquer un peu plus dans son travail, à rentrer de plus en plus tard de la clinique pour au finir ne plus rien partager ensemble. D'où venait se malaise ? Tris en avait un doute mais elle préféré ne pas se lancé sur le sujet et faire comme si tout aller bien. En réalité, elle avait peur de se retrouvé seule…Un choix égoïste certes, mais elle croyait encore pouvoir sauvé son mariage, à moins que le destin en décide autrement ?

La jeune femme décida d'aller prendre une douche, l'eau chaude sur sa peau tendue la relaxe toujours autant. Après une demi heure, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et se fit une salade, c'est en dressant la table qu'elle vit un petit mot

 _« Je vais surement rentrer tard,_

 _Ne m'attend pas._

 _Je t'aime, Ray. »_

Tris soupira, si seulement cette excuse était occasionnelle…Encore une soirée seule, elle commençait à regretter la proposition de Christina plus tôt. La jeune femme mangea dans cette grande salle à manger, seule et vide. Tris ne prit même pas la peine de regarder la télé et alla directement dans sa chambre, lire un livre.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme découvrit son mari endormit à ses côtés. Elle soupira et alla se doucher. Tris alla préparer ensuite le petit déjeuner, elle préparer le café les yeux dans le vagues quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

 **\- je suis désolé, ma chérie**

 **\- Ray…ça deviens fréquent**

 **\- Je sais, je suis désolé mais mes patients ont besoin de moi**

 **\- Je sais mais je suis ta femme, avant ont sortaient en soirée, on s'amusait et maintenant tu n'es plus la quand je rentre**

 **\- Comment tu crois qu'on puisse mener cette vie ? Je dois bien travailler pour ça**

 **\- Oui…Le petit déjeuner est prêt**

 **\- Tris…**

Mais la jeune femme, refusa de répondre à sa demande. Elle en avait marre d'être la quand lui en avait besoin. Elle n'a pas besoin d'argent mais l'amour d'un homme…Est-ce trop demandé ?

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, le regard fuyant. Ray comprit bien que sa femme était vexée et avait besoin de son attention.

 **\- Ecoute ma puce, demain soir on peut se faire un resto, tenta-t-il**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé**

 **\- Du tout, j'y tiens**

 **\- Alors c'est d'accord, sourit-elle**

 **\- 20h, juste toi et moi, sans téléphone et sans personne, surtout pas Christina**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ces moments sont rares mais Ray pouvait se montrer adorable quand il s'agissait de se faire pardonner. Les deux jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent afin de clore ce petit déjeuner et Tris partit à sa nouvelle quête d'un poste d'avocate.

La journée fut rude une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme posta encore de nombreux curriculum vitae dans de nombreux cabinet. Tris déambulait dans la rue depuis un moment avant de s'arrêter devant un grand cabinet, elle sourit. Ce cabinet est le plus renommé de la ville. Il a été son but durant toutes ses années de droit, la jeune femme a toujours rêvé de travailler ici. Mais Tris ne se fait pas de faux espoirs, trouver un poste ici est comme trouver une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Elle se ressaisit et se dit qui ne tente rien n'a rien et au moins elle aurait l'occasion de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Tris se redressa fièrement et entra dans le grand bâtiment, le cabinet Baker&McKenzie. L'intérieur était immense, un grand hall d'entrée et une grande réception. La jeune femme était impressionnée par cette grande bâtisse et se rendit presque timidement à la réception.

 **\- Oui, bonjour madame, salua le réceptionniste**

 **\- Bonjour, serait-il possible de vous déposez un curriculum vitae ?**

 **\- Bien sur ! Mon patron vous recontactera si besoin**

 **\- D'accord, merci et bonne journée, sourit-elle**

 **\- a vous aussi**

Tris sourit au jeune réceptionniste et quitta le bâtiment, le sourire aux lèvres. Même si cette démarche ne donnera surement rien mais le fait d'avoir posé une candidature dans le bâtiment de ses rêves était une grande satisfaction.

L'après-midi se poursuivit sur des entretiens qui furent plus ou moins mitigé. Elle rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi et prit une douche. Elle se prépara et comme prévue elle vit un mot de son mari sur la table. La jeune femme sourit tristement et se rendit chez Christina, une soirée avec sa meilleure amie ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

 **La suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	2. Secret bien enfoui

**Je suis contente d'avoir eu mon premier commentaire, sa fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je le trouve assez long...**

 **Chapitre 2**

Christina a accueilli Tris en la serrant contre elle. La jeune femme rit en serrant sa meilleure amie. Elles rejoignirent ensuite Will dans le salon, soirée pizza au rendez vous.

 **\- Tiens salut Tris, sourit Will en la serrant dans ses bras**

 **\- Salut Will, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- ça va, pas trop épuisée ?**

 **\- ça va, je ne désespère pas**

 **\- Tu as raison, tu es une avocate très ambitieuse !**

 **\- Merci Chris, sourit-elle**

 **\- Tu as des pistes au fait ?**

 **\- Un peu, certains ne prennent pas la peine de te rappeler, certains ne cherchent même pas à répondre à ma candidature**

 **\- Tu vas trouver, ne t'inquiète pas**

 **\- J'espère…J'ai déposé un cv dans le cabinet qui m'a fait rêver pendant mes études**

 **\- ah oui, celui en ville ?**

 **\- ouais**

 **\- et alors ?**

 **\- attend, je n'ai pas encore de réponse mais je n'y crois pas trop**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, il faut garder espoir !**

 **\- Oui et puis ce soir je suis la pour qu'on fasse la fête !**

 **\- Exactement !**

Tous se mirent à rire et la soirée put commencer. Christina et Will omirent le sujet de Ray, Tris affiche un grand sourire mais ils ne sont pas dupes. Ils se doutent et voient bien que son mariage n'est plus aussi heureux qu'il a été. Cette soirée a donc pour but de lui changer les idées.

Ils regardèrent quelques films et se mêlèrent à quelques fous rires. Christina profita de la présence de Tris pour expérimenter de nouvelles coiffures. Tris devait avouer que cette soirée lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Avec Ray, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de soirée ensemble, il était devenu distant. Tris se doutait un peu l'origine de sa distance mais elle préférait fermer les yeux.

 **\- Tris..**

 **\- Oui, Chris' ?**

 **\- ça va avec Ray ?**

Tris sourit tristement, Christina est sa meilleure amie, elle ne peut rien lui cacher. Elle avait profité d'un petit moment seule à seule pour en savoir plus.

 **\- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas aussi rose qu'au début**

 **\- Chaque couple à ses hauts et bas, essaya-t-elle de se défendre**

 **\- Dit moi**

 **\- Il travaille de plus en plus et il devient distant**

 **\- Pourquoi il devient distant ?**

 **\- Disons qu'il désir une certaine chose dont je ne suis pas prête à lui offrir**

 **\- Un bébé n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui…Je ne peux pas Chris' ! Rien qu'à y penser je me sens tellement mal, mon cœur se serre si fort que j'ai l'impression de manquer d'air et j'ai juste envie de pleurer ! Avoua Tris, les larmes aux yeux**

 **\- Je comprends, tu devrais en parler**

 **\- Je ne peux pas…**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas…Parfois je rêve encore de lui…**

 **\- Tris, c'était il y a 15 ans ! Tu dois faire ton deuil, surtout si tu veux que ton mariage reprenne vie**

 **\- Je sais…**

 **\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…Mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer justement…**

 **\- Voyons Chris', tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire**

 **\- Je…Je suis enceinte…**

 **\- Oh Chris'…**

Tris prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, elle aurait presque rit de cette annonce.

 **\- C'est merveilleux Christina, tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné par rapport à mon passé**

 **\- J'avais peur de ta réaction**

 **\- Je suis super contente pour toi et Will ! Vous le méritez ! Ne sois en aucun gêné par rapport à moi, je suis super heureuse pour vous !**

 **\- Merci ma chérie, ça me fait tellement de bien de t'en parler !**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas**

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent dans les bras et Christina en profita pour lui montrer des photos de son échographie. Tris était très heureuse pour son amie, les souvenirs remontent en elle mais rien ne viendra troubler le bonheur de cette annonce.

La soirée se finit très tard et Christina insista pour que Tris reste dormir. La jeune femme passa donc la nuit dans la chambre d'ami.

Le lendemain, Tris prépara le petit déjeuner en guise de remerciement pour cette soirée. Les deux amoureux sourirent à ce geste et ils doivent avouer qu'ils ne chipoteraient pas à un petit déjeuner fait par leur amie.

 **\- C'est adorable Tris, tu n'étais pas obligé, sourit Christina**

 **\- J'y tenais, j'ai passé une superbe soirée !**

 **\- On est content que t'avoir changé les idées, avoua Will**

Tris sourit, Christina et Will forment un couple très mignon. Ils n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et c'est ce qui les rends si adorables.

 **\- On mange ensemble ce midi ? Proposa Chris'**

 **\- Oui pas de souci, au même café que d'habitude ?**

 **\- Ouep !**

Les filles sourirent et Tris rentra ensuite chez elle. Elle fut surprise de découvrir Ray à son retour.

 **\- Ray ?**

 **\- Béatrice, tu n'es pas rentré hier ?**

 **\- J'ai passé la nuit chez Christina**

 **\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?**

 **\- excellente, sourit-elle, Christina est enceinte, le bébé est prévue pour noël**

 **\- ah oui ? Félicitation à eux, elle a cette chance**

 **\- Ray…On en a déjà parler, laisse moi du temps**

 **\- Du temps ? Rit-il, ça fait 3 ans que je te laisse du temps, j'ai 30 ans !**

 **\- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute…**

 **\- Je comprends que tu es souffert Tris mais le temps à passer, il est temps de tourner une nouvelle page**

 **\- Je sais…Je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement cette fois-ci, mais je voudrais juste que tu me laisse trouver du travail avant**

 **\- Enfin Tris, je travaille assez pour qu'on puisse avoir une belle vie !**

 **\- Ray, j'ai besoin d'avoir ce travail et ça fait des jours que j'arpente la ville et que tous les soirs je rentre avec un mal de pied horrible !**

 **\- Bon d'accord ma puce, sourit-il**

Ray prit sa femme dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Un petit pas pour Tris, un grand pas pour son mari. Cela fait 6 ans qu'ils sont mariés et Ray commençait à désespéré sur la suite de leur mariage.

 **\- on se voit toujours ce soir ? S'interrogea Ray**

 **\- Bien sur, sauf si tu as beaucoup de travail**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait bloquer mes créneaux de consultation et je me suis arrangé avec un confrère**

 **\- J'ai hâte d'y être**

 **\- moi aussi**

Ils se sourirent et Ray embrassa sa femme avant de partir travailler.

La matinée passa lentement, Tris avait décidé de se reposer ce matin. La jeune femme rejoignit ensuite Christina dans leur café habituel.

 **\- Comment c'est passé ta matinée ? S'enquit Christina**

 **\- Très bien, j'ai décidé de me reposer et Ray m'attendait ce matin !**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui, il s'inquiétait de ne pas m'avoir vu revenir hier soir**

 **\- C'est mignon**

 **\- Il m'emmène au restaurant ce soir**

 **\- Ou là, attention**

 **\- n'importe quoi, rit-elle**

 **\- Tu as des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Aucune mais je me fais une raison**

 **\- Tu es une super avocate, tu peux y croire**

 **\- Merci Chris', et toi comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Très bien, et j'ai réussi à passer une matinée sans nausées, wouhou !**

 **\- un exploit ! Rit-elle**

Les filles échangèrent un fou rire et elles mangèrent. Christina et Tris discutait de tout et de rien, elles n'ont presque aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Elles se connaissent depuis la primaire et aujourd'hui se considère comme deux sœurs. Les filles discutaient du futur bébé quand le téléphone de Tris se mit à sonner.

 **\- Allô ? Répondit-elle méfiante**

 **\- Madame Prior-Sanders ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est moi**

 **\- Bonjour Madame, Je suis Monsieur Leite du cabinet Baker & McKenzie, je me permets de vous contactez car votre profil a retenu notre attention, serait-il possible pour vous de vous présentez aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oh bien sur !**

 **\- 16 heures vous irez ?**

 **\- Je serais là**

 **\- Très bien Madame Sanders, à tout à l'heure**

 **\- A tout à l'heure, monsieur**

Tris raccrocha et afficha un large sourire.

 **\- Tu ne le croiras jamais !**

 **\- dit moi ! S'impatienta Christina**

 **\- J'ai un entretien à 16 heures au cabinet Baker & McKenzie**

 **\- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je t'avais bien dit que trouveras**

 **\- On s'enflamme pas, c'est juste un entretien**

 **\- Je suis sur que tu seras parfaite !**

 **\- Ne me fait pas stresser**

 **\- C'est l'occasion de tester une nouvelle coiffure !**

 **\- Chris', rit-elle**

 **\- Quoi ? Laisse-moi t'occuper de moi**

 **\- Et ton salon ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une collègue pour ça**

 **\- Okey**

Tris ne put échapper un petit rire, Chris' est vraiment unique.

Les filles payèrent leur repas et se rendirent à l'appartement de Tris.

 **-Bon, voyons ce que nous avons**

 **\- je te fais confiance**

Christina fit toute la penderie de son amie avant d'enfin tomber sur un ensemble sympa. Un chemisier écru avec une jupe tailleur de couleur crème.

 **\- Tu seras magnifique !**

 **\- Je te fais confiance, mais il ne faut pas trop en faire**

 **\- Je te promets de faire de toi, une femme sérieuse et naturelle**

 **\- Merci Christi**

Elles se sourirent et Christina commença par réaliser un magnifique chignon à la jeune femme. Un chignon serré mais élégant, elle réalisa ensuite un maquillage léger mais subtil.

 **\- Bon habille toi et tu seras parfaite**

 **\- Merci**

Tris passa dans la salle de bain et enfila ses vêtements. Elle rejoignit Christina peu de temps après dans le salon, qui l'attendait avec des talons assortis. Tris enfila ses chaussures et s'admira dans le miroir à l'entrée de la maison.

 **\- Tu es parfaite, sourit Christina**

 **\- Merci, j'espère vraiment avoir ce poste**

 **\- Moi j'y crois**

 **\- Merci, bon je vais y aller**

 **\- Je te dépose**

 **\- C'est gentil**

Christina déposa alors la jeune femme devant le grand cabinet. Tris était passablement stressée, elle espérait beaucoup de cet entretien. Elle inspira et expira calmement avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Cette entrée est immense, beaucoup de personnes y circulent dans tous les sens sans vraiment se regarder. Tris sourit timidement et se rendit à la réception.

 **\- Madame bonjour, sourit le réceptionniste**

 **\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez vous avec monsieur Leite**

 **\- Madame Prior-Sanders, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui ! Affirma-t-elle avec fierté**

 **\- 6ème étage, sur votre droite, je le préviens de votre présence**

 **\- D'accord, merci**

Tris se tourna et entreprit de prendre l'ascenseur qui la conduisit au 6ème étage non sans une pointe de stress. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes devant la porte du directeur du cabinet afin de reprendre son sang froid, ce cabinet est l'endroit qu'elle a toujours désiré étudiante. Elle toqua 3 coups avant qu'on ne l'invite à entrer.

 **\- Oh Madame Sanders, installez vous**

 **\- Merci, monsieur**

Tris s'installa sur le fauteuil fasse à l'imposante posture du directeur. Elle essaye de canaliser les battements de son cœur.

 **\- J'ai vu que vous êtes diplômé d'une grande école de droit**

 **\- Oui, monsieur**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui vous a motivé à nous proposer votre candidature ?**

 **\- Votre cabinet m'a toujours très inspiré pendant mes études, vous avez un taux impressionnant de réussite et vous êtes accompagnés des meilleurs, vous êtes réputés pour allez au bout de votre affaire, vous ne bâclez jamais une affaire et j'ai beaucoup de respect pour ça**

 **\- Autant d'éloge me touche**

Tris se détendit et afficha un franc sourire. L'entretien se passa ensuite très bien, avec beaucoup d'échange.

 **\- Bien chère Madame Sanders, je dois avouer que vous correspondait vraiment à ce que je recherche**

 **\- J'en suis honorée**

 **\- Je dois encore en parler avec mes confrères mais vous êtes le profil le plus intéressant de tous ceux que nous avons reçus.**

 **\- Merci monsieur, j'attends de vos nouvelles**

 **\- Je vous rappellerais demain dans la matinée**

 **\- Très bien**

Tris remercia le directeur et prit congé. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se jeta aussitôt sur son téléphone, pour appeler Christina.

 **\- Hello, Chris' !**

 **\- Hey ! Alors, alors ?**

 **\- Tout c'est très bien passé, je suis surement prise mais il me rappel demain pour officialisé les choses**

 **\- Mais c'est super ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais la meilleure !**

 **\- Toi alors, rit-elle**

Les filles discutèrent un long moment après cette nouvelle. Tris partit ensuite prendre sa douche afin de se préparer pour le restaurant.

Ray avait emmené Tris dans le restaurant de leur rencontre. La jeune femme était plus qu'heureuse suite à son entretien.

 **\- Le directeur du cabinet Baker &McKenzie doit me rappeler demain**

 **\- ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai eu un entretien aujourd'hui et je suis sur que c'est positif !**

 **\- C'est merveilleux ma chérie, sourit-il en embrassant la main de sa femme**

 **\- J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler là-bas**

 **\- Je comprends et nos projets pourront voir le jour**

 **\- Je dois y réfléchir**

 **\- Je veux faire évoluer notre couple**

 **\- Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu penses aussi à moi**

 **\- J'y pense, je t'aime Béatrice**

 **\- Moi aussi Ray, moi aussi**

Les deux mariés se sourirent timidement. Tris à l'impression de n'être devenue qu'une machine à bébé, elle aimerait vraiment passé beaucoup plus de temps avec son mari, retrouvait leur complicité.

Ils dinèrent dans une ambiance assez douce et romantique. Ils rentrèrent ensuite regarder un film et Ray emmena sa femme dans leur chambre pour une nuit qui leurs appartiennent.

Le lendemain, Ray partit tôt à son travail. Tris décida de rester chez elle ce matin, elle repensait à son entretien d'hier. D'ailleurs le téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner.

 **\- Oui, allô ?**

 **\- Madame Sanders ? Monsieur Leite**

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur Leite**

 **\- J'ai discuté avec mes confrères, seriez vous disponible lundi ?**

 **\- Bien sur ! Sourit-elle**

 **\- Je vous attendrez alors, vous travaillerez avec maître Eaton**

 **\- Maître Eaton ? S'enquit-elle avec un frisson**

 **\- Notre meilleur élément ! Je vous dis à lundi Madame Sanders**

 **\- A lundi, Monsieur Leite**

La jeune femme raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Maître Eaton ? Non, pas lui…ça ne pouvait être lui…Ce ne doit pas être celui à qui je pense…C'est impossible..

 **Suite au prochain episode ;)**


	3. Tobias

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Alors pour PLUME DE PAN, merci de ton commentaire très enrichissant ! Et oui c'est ma première fiction sur ce couple donc vos avis compte beaucoup. Par contre j'ai pas tout compris sur mes annotations d'auteurs...Je suis blonde je sais...lol Je vous mets ce que j'ai à vous dire dans ce haut, je ne suis pas en point de vue, j'ai fait ce choix donc je comprends pas trop ce que tu as essayer de me dire.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le Week end est passé bien plus vite que Tris ne l'aurait cru. L'enthousiasme de ce nouveau poste était vite retombé, elle espérait tant que le nom Eaton soit un nom très commun dans cette ville. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à se nommer ainsi et puis celui qu'elle a connu ne serai jamais devenu avocat. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle essayait de s'en convaincre, son passé ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être heureuse de travailler dans le cabinet qu'elle a toujours convoité.

Ce matin là, Tris se leva de nouveau seule. Les mauvaises habitudes du foyer avaient reprit du galon. Ray partait tôt le matin et revenait tard le soir, les promesses ne sont pas le grand point fort de son petit mari… Tris ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et se prépara pour sa première journée. Elle enfila le même tailleur que son entretien et se refit un chignon à sa façon. La jeune femme se força à manger car elle devait avouer avoir un gros nœud à l'estomac, le stress des premiers jours. Tris s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir et partit pour le cabinet.

La jeune femme salua le réceptionniste et monta directement au 6ème étage. Monsieur Leite l'attendait dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour madame Sanders, comment allez vous ?

\- Très bien merci et vous monsieur Leite ?

\- Appelez-moi Edmundo

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Tris

\- C'est un bon compromis, sourit-il, Je vais vous conduire à votre bureau

\- D'accord, merci

Ils sortirent du bureau et le directeur général l'emmena au bout du couloir devant une porte.

\- Vous travaillerez avec mon neveu durant les deux prochaines semaines, le temps de votre adaptation

\- D'accord

Le directeur toqua une fois et il invita Tris à entrer en premier. Une fois le premier pas dans ce grand bureau, Tris eu le souffle coupé. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds mais elle garda son sang froid pour faire bonne figure devant le directeur.

\- Tobias…Souffla-t-elle

\- Maître Eaton, Voici votre nouvelle collègue pour les prochaines semaines, Maître Prior-Sanders

Le jeune homme leva la tête et croisa le regard de Tris. Il fut tout aussi troublé, rêvait-il ? Son passé lui revint en pleine figure…

\- Béatrice…Souffla-t-il

\- Je vous laisse vous installez, si il y a le moindre souci je serais à mon bureau

\- D'accord, essaya d'assurer Tris

Le directeur partit en fermant la porte. Tris ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes étaient lourdes ou comme si son esprit était déconnecté de cette pièce. Le passé lui revenant à la figure.

 _« Flash Back_

 _Une petite fille jouait avec son frère au parc de jeux de la ville. Elle faisait de la balançoire sans remarquer le petit garçon qui la regardait de loin, trop timide pour l'approcher. Elle finit par courir après son frère en riant, elle avait des yeux pétillants. Mais la petite fille trébucha sur l'encadrement du bac à sable et tomba à plat ventre. Son frère rigolait à plein poumon mais la petite fille se mit à pleurer. Le petit garçon qui la regardait depuis un moment ne pouvait rester la sans rien faire alors il alla voir la petite fille._

 _\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda-t-il timidement_

 _\- J'ai mal à mon genou...Répondit-elle aussi timidement_

 _\- Attend, je vais te soigner_

 _Le petit garçon vida sa bouteille d'eau sur son mouchoir en tissu propre et s'appliqua à nettoyer la blessure de la petite fille, sous les yeux de son grand frère. Le petit s'appliqua et lui sourit doucement._

 _\- Et voila, tu as encore mal ?_

 _\- Non ça va mieux merci_

 _\- de rien_

 _\- Tu t'appelles comment ? S'enquit la petite fille en se redressant_

 _\- Tobias et toi ?_

 _\- Béatrice ! Tu veux jouer avec nous Tobias ?_

 _\- Si ton frère veut bien oui_

 _\- Bien sur qu'il voudra, c'est à cause de lui que je suis tombée, on va se venger et lui courir après !_

 _\- D'accord, rit-il_

 _Les deux nouveaux amis, âgés de 5 et 7 ans, se mirent à courir après le grand frère de cette dernière. Une grande amitié venait de naître. »_

Tris se reprit et s'installa à son bureau. Elle jeta un œil à son collègue et au vue de son regard dans le vague, il devait être plongé dans les mêmes souvenirs.

La jeune femme prit possession de son bureau et installa ses affaires.

\- Tris…Souffla Tobias

\- Tu as une affaire en cours ? Le coupa la jeune femme

\- Euh, oui, elle m'a été remise ce matin

\- Bien

Tris se leva et prit place au côté du jeune homme. Elle devait faire abstraction de son passé, cet homme la fait souffrir sans aucun remord. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, elle était si heureuse de le revoir mais préféra masquer les apparences. Tobias quant à lui était troublé de la revoir mais en même temps très heureux, il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir un jour. Il pensait régulièrement à la jeune femme mais comment se faire pardonner après l'avoir fait tant souffrir… ?

\- Tris, tu…

\- Non…Je voudrais me concentré sur le travail s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

\- Je comprends, je voulais juste te dire que je suis très content de te revoir

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre, même si au fond d'elle un petit sourire pourrait naître. Tobias comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prête à parler du passé, obtempéra et lui expliqua alors leur travail. Une femme victime de harcèlements moraux et physiques par son voisin. Il ouvra le dossier et lui expliqua chaque étape du dossier. La matinée se passa rapidement ensuite, Tris et Tobias n'échangèrent qu'un langage professionnel au grand regret du jeune homme.

\- Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? Proposa Tobias

\- « Nous » ?

\- Des collègues de bureau, tu pourras faire connaissance

\- Hum, pourquoi pas oui, vous déjeunez où ?

\- Dans un petit restaurant en face, c'est sympa

\- D'accord

Tris suivit le jeune homme et retrouva une petite dizaine de ses collègues dans ce restaurant. Il y a un tout petit plus d'hommes que de femmes.

\- Salut tout le monde, salua Tobias, je vous présente Tris, notre nouvelle collègue

\- Salut Tris ! La saluèrent-ils

\- Salut, sourit-elle timidement

La jeune femme était impressionnée par autant de monde, mais ils avaient l'air sympa. Tris s'installa entre deux femmes, assez loin de Tobias.

\- Je m'appelle Lauren, salua la jeune femme à sa droite

\- Enchantée

\- Et moi c'est Lynn, bienvenue parmi nous

\- Ly…Lynn… ? Bredouilla-t-elle

\- Oui, un souci ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme

\- Non, rien, sourit-elle, ton prénom est magnifique

\- Merci, sourit-elle

Tris afficha un grand sourire et dupa tout le monde avec ce sourire. Lynn…Elle secoua la tête avant d'être éprise de ses souvenirs douloureux. Son regard se dirigea inconsciemment vers Tobias. Elle a aimé cet homme plus que sa propre vie…Elle aurait put faire n'importe quoi pour lui il y a de cela quelques années…Ses sentiments actuels diverges, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie ?

La jeune femme soupira et savoura ce premier déjeuner en présence de ses collègues. L'après midi se passa beaucoup plus calmement. Tris avait regagné son bureau et elle analysait les pièces du dossier. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue de l'absence de Tobias. La jeune femme leva le nez du dossier seulement quand elle vit une tasse de café fumante sur le côté droit de son dossier.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle

\- De rien, sa remet les idées en place

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle

\- Les affaires d'harcèlements moraux sont loin d'être facile

\- Tu as déjà connu des affaires faciles ? Sourit-elle doucement en buvant une gorgée du liquide brulant

\- Pas vraiment, non, rit-il légèrement en imitant son geste

\- Hum…Il y a longtemps que tu travail ici ?

\- ça à fait 3 ans la semaine dernière

\- Ah oui, quand même

\- C'est sympa, le directeur est peut-être mon oncle mais mon diplôme est sérieux et ça ne m'empêche pas de bien faire mon travail

\- Tous le monde est au courant que c'est ton oncle ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas de critique, je fais mon boulot comme tous le monde ici

\- C'est sur, dit-elle en s'étirant

Le jeune homme lui sourit, qui aurait cru qu'il la reverrait un jour ? Une sensation étrange se produisit dans son estomac. Il avait conscience de lui avoir brisé le cœur mais le passé reste au passé et le futur lui offre une seconde chance. Tobias se promit de récupérer son amitié du moins.

Ils se remirent ensuite au travail et l'après midi passa plutôt rapidement. Tris rassembla ses affaires et salua son collègue avant de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Son nouveau travail est à la hauteur de ses attentes. Travailler aux côtés de Tobias est quelque chose de troublant, elle doit écarter son passé et lui faire confiance à nouveau.

* * *

 **La suite bientôt :)**


	4. une journée comme les autres

**Merci à tous, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira aussi longtemps que moi. Je vous poste ce dernier chapitre du Week end car la semaine c'est compliquée avec le boulot et ma fille à m'occuper c'est pas évident lol Je suis très contente d'avoir vos avis !**

* * *

3 semaines que Tris travaillait dans ce cabinet. Elle s'était bien adaptée à son poste et son travail avec Tobias était reconnaissant. Ce matin est un matin comme les autres, le soleil brillait déjà à cette heure matinale, un petit vent frais soufflait dans les cheveux de Tris. La jeune femme entra dans l'immense bâtisse, elle salua rapidement le réceptionniste et monta immédiatement au 6ème étage à son bureau.

\- Salut Tri…Salua Tobias, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Oui, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle timidement

La jeune femme avait les yeux rougit et bouffit, il n'en fallait pas plus pour inquiéter son collègue. Tobias se leva et se mit face à elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Hey, Tris, dit moi je vois bien que ça ne va pas, ça restera entre nous

\- Tobias…Soupira-t-elle

\- Ton mari ?

\- On s'est disputé…

\- Pour que tu pleures il n'a pas du y aller de main morte

\- Je ne suis pas en reste non plus tu sais…

\- Ce n'est pas la première dispute virulente n'est ce pas ?

\- Non…Comment tu le sais ?

\- Quand tu es avec lui au téléphone, je vois bien que tu es tendue

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle, ça fait 6 ans qu'on est marié et en ce moment je dois avouer qu'il me tape sur les nerfs, pour le peu que je le vois

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le matin quand je me réveille, il est déjà parti et le soir il rentre très tard voir dans la nuit parfois

\- Etrange…

\- Il est médecin, il travail beaucoup et il est dévoué à ses patients

\- Un milieu loin d'être facile

\- Je te l'accorde…

\- Allez, un café te remonterai le moral ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle

Tobias glissa ses mains le long de ses bras en souriant doucement. Il partit ensuite dans la salle de repos et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux tasses du précieux liquide. Tris était maintenant installée et sourit au jeune homme à la vue de la tasse brûlante.

\- Qu'est ce que le café est bien ici ! S'enquit-elle

\- Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Sourit-il fièrement

\- Menteur ! Rit-elle

\- Tu pouvais y croire, rit-il légèrement

Le rire était revenu sur son visage d'ange. Et ce rire avait un goût inestimable pour le jeune homme, il apprenait un peu plus chaque jour à récupérer leur complicité d'antan.

« Flash Back

\- Tobias ! Explosa la jeune Béatrice

\- On se fait lourde ? Rit-il

Tobias s'était emparé du maillot de la jeune fille. Elle était en maillot de bain et courrait après son meilleur ami. Tobias pour ses 14 ans avait une assez bonne forme physique et Béatrice du haut de ses 12 ans courrait à plein poumon. La jeune fille monta sur un banc qui se trouvait dans le jardin et sauta sur le dos du jeune garçon. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans l'herbe, leurs rires fusaient à pleins poumons.

\- T'es une tortue ! S'écria Béatrice

\- Dit celle qui n'arrivait pas à me suivre ! Rit-il

\- Je t'ai eu ! Sourit-elle fièrement en enfilant son tee-shirt

\- Oui, mais je l'ai fait exprès, j'ai eu pitié de toi

\- Bah voyons !

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Depuis leur rencontre, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils fréquentaient la même école et passaient leurs temps libres ensemble. Une complicité était vite née entre eux et devenait de plus en plus intense aux fils des années. »

Tobias sourit à ce souvenir, ce souvenir est l'un des meilleurs moments passés à ses côtés. Elle est la seule en qui il avait le plus confiance, en qui il pouvait se confier…

Le jeune homme se reprit et se remit au travail. Une nouvelle affaire à défendre, un homme soupçonné de détournement de fond dans son entreprise où il est employé.

Les deux amis passèrent leur journée sur cette affaire un peu compliquée.

\- ça ne peut pas être lui, soupira Tris

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il est soupçonné de détourner des fonds depuis plus d'un an, tu es d'accord ?

\- Hum, hum

\- Est-ce que tu as vu les photos de sa maison et de son style de vie ?

\- Euh…je regarde, dit-il en s'emparant des photos du dossier

\- Tu vois il a une maison et un style de vie plutôt modeste, il a des biens qu'il peut se payer uniquement avec son petit salaire

\- Hum, pas faux mais il a peut-être caché le butin

\- Pour en faire quoi au bout d'un an ?

\- Sa femme est malade

\- Certes, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait dépensé cette somme dans les soins médicaux ?

\- Exact, et si on regarde bien dans ses relevés il n'a rien versé à l'hôpital, rien d'exonérant

\- Ce n'est pas lui, je vais demander une enquête sur chaque employé y compris le patron

\- Même le patron ?

\- Tu sais souvent c'est le patron qui fait porter le chapeau à ses employés

\- Pas faux, sourit-il, tu sais que tu ferais une bonne enquêtrice ?

\- Sauf que je suis avocate et mon métier me convient comme ça, sourit-elle

\- Je suis sur que l'uniforme t'irait très bien

\- Oui bah au lieu de baver tu pourrais aller voir ton oncle pour lui soumettre mon idée

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas toi ?

\- Oh, moi j'ai confiance en toi, je sais qu'il te dira oui alors je vais de ce pas informer les autorités pour appuyer ma requête

\- Bah voyons, tu te décharges oui, rit-il en se levant.

\- Courage brave soldat, sourit-elle de ses dents blanches

Tobias émit un petit rire en secouant la tête. Il alla de ce pas voir son oncle, il tapa trois petits coups et entra.

\- Tient, Tobias, tout va bien ?

\- Oui très bien, je voulais te parler de notre affaire

\- Je t'écoute

\- Tris est persuadée que ce pauvre homme n'est pas le détourneur et je le crois aussi

\- Bien je vous suis jusque là

\- Tris demande donc si on pourrait avoir les relevés de tous les employés y compris le patron afin de faire une comparaison

\- hum…ça ne me parait pas être une mauvaise idée, il faudrait appeler les autorités dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas cette accréditation en tant qu'avocat

\- Elle est en train de le faire

\- Vraiment ? Rit-il légèrement

\- Elle m'a envoyé te le dire pour la forme…

\- Elle me surprendra toujours, sourit le directeur

\- Moi aussi…Elle fait un super boulot, c'est agréable de travailler avec elle

\- Je me doute, Tobias…

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler avant mais cette femme, tu l'as connais n'est pas ? J'ai vu ton regard

\- Oui…On a passé notre enfance ensemble…

\- Béatrice Prior ! J'aurai du m'en douter, réfléchit-il, c'est cette jeune fille qui occupait toutes tes journées

\- Oui, sourit-il, mais le destin nous a séparés…

\- Ton père ? S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui…Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle a vu ce jour là…

\- Tu ne dois pas culpabilisé pour ce type, je t'ai accueilli il y a des années et tu es comme mon fils

\- Je sais…Merci à toi…J'aurai du lui donner de mes nouvelles…

\- Tu dis ça car elle est devant toi aujourd'hui, mais il me semble qu'à cette époque tu disais vouloir son bonheur et tu devais garder tes distances

\- Oui…Et je le regrette, mais nous ne referont pas le passé avec des si

\- C'est sur, sourit-il, mais si tu lui parle elle comprendra

\- Nous verrons, le passé reste au passé ce que le présent reste au futur

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit-il, aller je te laisse travailler

\- Oui, à plus tard

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Tobias retourna dans son bureau où Tris était concentrée sur son ordinateur. Elle releva la tête seulement à la vue de Tobias à son bureau.

\- Tu en as mis du temps

\- Je discutais avec mon oncle et il apprécie ton travail au fait

\- Ah oui ? Sourit-elle, ça c'est agréable à savoir

\- Tu as du nouveau alors ? Sourit-il doucement

\- Oui ! Les autorités font mènent leur enquête et ils m'enverront tout par la suite.

\- D'accord

Le reste de l'après midi fut très calme, les deux collègues ne pouvait avancer sans les nouveaux dossiers. Tris s'étira et commença à rassembler ses affaires tout comme Tobias quand il releva la tête et observa la jeune femme.

\- Dit Tris, ça te dirai d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?

\- Hum…Pourquoi pas, ouais, mais je voudrai rentrer me changer avant

\- D'accord, on se rejoint au Gibbsons bar dans 1h ?

\- Okey ça marche, sourit-elle

Les deux amis se quittèrent et Tris rentra rapidement chez elle. La jeune femme entra chez elle et découvrit à nouveau le petit mot de son mari.

« Je suis de garde, je ne rentrerai que demain

Ça nous fera du bien je pense

Tu devrais réfléchir

Ton mari qui t'aime,

Ray »

La jeune femme froissa le papier dans sa main et le jeta à travers la pièce. Elle sentait ses larmes brûlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- ça t'arrange bien, oui ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de changer ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi c'est à moi de me plier face à toi, hein ?!

Elle savait qu'elle hurlait pour rien, qu'il n'était pas là. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, il n'est pas là…Quand est ce qu'il est dans cette maison ? Il n'est jamais là et c'est elle qui devrait se plier aux exigences de son mari ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

Puis Tris pensa à la soirée qui l'attendait avec Tobias, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé la soirée avec un homme. Et il n'était pas n'importe qui, Tobias faisait partit d'une partie de sa vie et cet homme est une partie d'elle malgré tout. Il est fidèle à ce qu'il a toujours été, quelqu'un d'attentionné et de gentil. La jeune femme sourit et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra sous la douche, l'eau brûlante détendit ses muscles, elle commençait à se sentir plus légère. La situation avec son mari est devenu insupportable, jusqu'à se demander si il travail vraiment ou si c'est une diversion. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit et pensa à Tobias, son visage dans son esprit fit serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine. Chaque jour qui passe, chaque jour où elle croise son regard son cœur se serre, son secret l'étouffant. Elle pose son front contre la paroi de douche et se mit à pleurer. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et laissa ses larmes avoir raison d'elle, sa main sur le cœur, elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

* * *

La jeune femme était à présent devant sa penderie et son grand miroir. Que mettre ? Elle passa en revue quelques tenues de sa grande armoire. Elle finit par opter pour un jean clair moulant avec un haut blanc où le col s'arrêtait juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Elle enfila des escarpins de couleur beige assortis à sa veste beige, qu'elle enfila ensuite. Elle attacha ses cheveux d'un chignon moins droit en laissant des cheveux libres. Bien sur, elle se maquilla légèrement et se rendit à son rendez vous avec une petite boule au ventre.

* * *

 **Suite au prochain épisode ;) le prochain est en cours d'écriture hihi**


	5. Lynn

**Hello à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient, j'adore lire vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !**

* * *

[…. Bien sur, elle se maquilla légèrement et se rendit à son rendez vous avec une petite boule au ventre.]

* * *

Tris regarda sa montre et elle était pile poil à l'heure. Elle avança rapidement vers l'entrée du bar et vit Tobias qui l'attendait. Elle sourit en le voyant, il était tout aussi décontracté qu'elle, un jean simple et moulant sur lui, un polo de couleur taupe et des baskets de ville. Tris devait avouer qu'il était élégant habillé ainsi. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et embrassa sa joue pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant.

\- Tu es magnifique, ce n'est pas souvent que je peux te voir habillé aussi décontractée

\- Je te retourne le compliment ! Sourit-il en rougissant légèrement

\- Je t'emmène ?

\- On est la pour ça je crois, sourit-elle doucement

\- Je crois aussi

Le jeune homme la prit par le bras et ils entrèrent dans le bar. Les deux amis s'installèrent à une table au milieu de la foule. Ce bar était plutôt sympa avec une ambiance apaisante, de la bonne musique, des personnes qui dansent et rient à n'en plus pouvoir.

\- Je n'étais jamais venue ici, avoua Tris

\- Ah oui ? Je viens de temps en temps avec Zeke

\- Tu le vois encore ?

\- Et oui

\- Je le vois que de temps en temps lors de soirée qu'organise Christina

\- Tu vois toujours la pile électrique ? Rit-il

\- Et oui, rit-elle, et je peux t'assurer que c'est de pire en pire ! Elle ne tient pas en place

\- Je veux bien te croire, j'avais beaucoup de mal à la suivre à l'époque

\- Je te rassure, j'ai parfois du mal aussi encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs elle est enceinte !

\- Ah oui ? Félicitations pour elle, qui est l'heureux papa ?

\- Will

\- Nan ?! Ils sont toujours ensemble ?

\- Ils ne se sont jamais quittés

\- Franchement c'est beau, je les admire

Un serveur d'une petite trentaine d'année arriva et prit nos commandes. Il m'avait l'air plutôt sympa, puis je vis qu'il me faisait des petits sourires et des clins d'œil, qui dérangèrent assez Tobias.

\- ça va aller ? S'enquit Tobias, irrité

\- je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?

\- Vous ne voyez pas la bague à son doigt, elle est mariée ! Alors contentez vous de faire votre boulot et de ne pas allumer la clientèle

\- Toutes mes excuses, je vous apporte vos verres

Tris ne put réprimer un petit rire. Elle secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'avant bras du jeune homme.

\- Ce n'était pas grave tu sais, Tobias

\- Je n'aime pas ça !

\- Comme tu l'as dit je suis mariée il n'aurait rien eu de plus et tu es la aussi

\- C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il ne manque pas de toupet celui la, dit-il en prenant sa main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il se sent peut-être seul

\- Qui sais, rit-il, mais tu n'es qu'à moi ce soir, c'est la première soirée que je passe avec toi, sourit-il en embrassant doucement sa main

\- C'est vrai, ça aurait été la deuxième soirée, tu m'aurai laissé avec lui ?

\- Non ! Quoi que…Rit-il

\- Saloperie ! Rit-elle

Leurs rires raisonnaient avec ceux des autres personnes ici, et leurs verres arrivèrent ensuite.

Les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en observant le bar s'animer.

\- je n'osais pas te demander mais ça va avec ton mari ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des hauts et des bas, sourit-elle

\- mais beaucoup plus de bas n'est ce pas ? Ce matin, j'ai bien vu que c'était récurent

\- Il veut des choses que je ne suis pas prête à lui offrir, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête

\- comme ?

\- comme…Des enfants…

\- ah…

\- Et il n'est jamais à la maison ! Il n'est jamais la alors j'ai de moins en moins envie de faire cet effort si lui n'en fait pas…

\- Je comprends, tu as tes raisons et en tant qu'époux il est censé t'accompagner

\- censé, sourit-elle en lui accordant un regard tendre

Le jeune homme était peiné de la voir aussi malheureuse dans son mariage. Soudain, une musique retentit, une idée lui vint. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tobias, non !

\- Aller, tu n'as rien à perdre !

Elle sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Après tout, elle avait le droit de s'amuser, son mari l'abandonnait bien lui pour travailler toute la nuit.

Tris finit par se laisser convaincre et dansa avec son collègue et amie sur cette piste de danse au milieu des autres personnes.

\- Regarde-moi ces sardines autour de nous, lança Tobias

\- T'es con ! Rit-elle, ils font de leur mieux

\- Il pourrait faire un petit effort

\- tu es peut-être jaloux !

\- Ah ça je ne crois pas ! J'ai une partenaire de choix !

\- N'importe quoi, rit-elle

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire, il aimait le rire de la jeune femme. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Tris et ils se déhanchèrent en souriant. La piste était accompagnée de leurs rires, quand un slow retentit.

\- Oh…souffla Tris

\- Oui, j'avais oublié qu'à cette heure il lance toujours un slow

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et la tu as tout les couples qui se lèvent…

\- ça te dérange on dirait

\- J'ai rien contre eux mais chaque fois que je viens et que j'entends cette musique je suis seul alors j'ai un peu les nerfs

Elle sourit tendrement, il n'est pas fleur bleue ce petit Tobias dit donc. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'en discutant qu'ils étaient entrain de danser. Tobias avait ses bras dans le dos de Tris et la jeune femme avait ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, Tobias s'arrêta mais Tris lui sourit et posa doucement sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. A ce geste, le jeune homme souria et resserra son étreinte en se remettant à danser de nouveau. Il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme et ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique. Tobias devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce moment, elle portait toujours le même parfum qu'il y a 15 ans. Il se sentait si bien avec elle, trop peut-être ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, Tris…

\- Tobias…Souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête

\- Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel pour m'avoir replacé sur ton chemin…

\- Nous faisons des choix…C'est la vie, souffla t-elle en caressant sa joue

Elle était surprise de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Tris n'aurait jamais soupçonnait que leur passé commun lui ferait cet effet.

La jeune femme hésita mais les yeux bleus envoutant de Tobias eurent raisons d'elle et lui prit la main avant de le faire sortir du bar.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Fait moi confiance

Il serra doucement sa main et la suivit sans poser de question. Tobias se sentait lourd d'avoir osé craquer devant elle. Mais le jeune homme ne laissa courir ses pensées qu'un court instant quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison. Tris les fit entrer et il comprit.

\- C'est ici que tu vis ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle

\- Effectivement, tu as un style de vie confortable

\- Cette maison est vide Tobias, j'ai une grande maison, des beaux meubles, mais je suis seule ici, il n'est jamais là ou quand il y est c'est pour me faire des reproches sur notre couple

\- Je vois…Pourquoi tu m'as amenés ici ?

\- Parce que moi aussi j'en ai marre de me cacher…Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- te cacher ?

\- Oui, de mentir, de faire comme si tout allé bien, je te dois un secret que je garde depuis bien trop longtemps

\- dit moi…tu peux me faire confiance

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une des chambres d'amis. Le jeune homme s'asseya sur le bord du lit pendant que la jeune femme retira ses talons et se mit à genoux. Elle en tira une boîte cachée précieusement sous une armoire, elle soupira tristement et se mit aux côtés de Tobias et ouvrit cette boîte. Il y avait quelques objets mais surtout des photos, beaucoup de photos. Elle lui montra une photo d'elle à l'hôpital avec un bébé dans les bras et elle lui montra ensuite une photo d'elle avec la même petite fille qui avait grandit de 2 ans.

\- Tris…Souffla-t-il doucement

\- Je te présente Lynn, elle est la raison pour laquelle je m'interdis d'offrir un enfant à Ray

\- Tu as eu une fille…Ta fille est magnifique

\- Elle n'est pas seulement ma fille…

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit-il surpris

\- Elle est également notre fille…Sourit-elle tristement

\- Notre fille ?

\- Quand tu es parti ce jour là, j'ai appris ma grossesse le matin même

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Son ton était doux, il n'avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, ce qui troubla la jeune femme. Elle posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Tobias.

\- J'ai essayé mais il était trop tard…Tu étais parti mais il me restait un bout de toi et malgré mes 16 ans je me suis promis de garder ce dernier bonheur que tu m'avais laissé

\- Oh Tris…Souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne

\- Elle avait 3 ans quand les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué une leucémie, elle était tombée dans la cour de l'école et son organisme s'est brusquement fragilisée…Elle est partit en 6 mois…

\- Oh mon dieu…Souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, la vie a fait que j'ai du partir pour ton bien, je t'ai offert un bout de moi et la vie te l'a enlevé…J'ai toujours voulu être père et aujourd'hui j'apprends que je suis papa et que la vie c'est retournée contre moi…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? S'enquit-elle doucement

\- Quoi ? Bien sur que non, renifla-t-il, c'est à moi que j'en veux, j'aurai du plus me battre pour toi

\- C'est du passé Tobias, tu es la et ton soutien au boulot, ton amitié est pour moi très confortable

\- Oui…Toi aussi, tu m'apaises beaucoup, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur elle…Soupira-t-il en caressant sa photo avec son pouce

\- Bien sur, Lynn fait partit de notre vie, je lui racontais chaque jour à quel point elle avait un papa fantastique, elle savait tout de toi, tous les soirs, elle me demandait un nouveau souvenir

\- Elle a du être si triste de savoir que son papa l'a abandonné

\- Pas du tout, je lui es expliqué que tu avais été obligé de partir mais que tu pensais à nous et qu'un jour elle t'aurai connu

\- Merci…

Tris lui sourit tristement et lui montra toutes les photos, de sa grossesse à la naissance de leur fille jusqu'à la veille de la mort de la petite fille. Tobias était émut et il commença à voir que sa fille avait ses yeux et ses cheveux, le visage et les lèvres fines de sa mère. Il ne put réprimer une larme face à ce passé.

\- Et ton mari ?

\- On s'est mit ensemble 2 ans après la mort de Lynn, au début il apaisait ma peine et on s'est marié, les années ont passées et depuis il reproche à Lynn que je refuse de lui offrir un enfant…Mais il est devenu imbuvable

\- Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça !

\- Je ne le digère pas non plus…Au début j'y pensais et puis son comportement à changer et je n'ai plus envie d'avoir un enfant qui souffrira de voir ses parents se déchirer car son père travaillera bien plus…

\- C'est normal…

\- En tout cas, Lynn est absolument magnifique…Tu nous a fait une merveille, sourit-il doucement

\- Je le dois à son père, sourit-elle

Le jeune homme lui sourit et il essuya tendrement une larme du coin de son œil. Tobias s'approcha et embrassa sa tempe, il se redressa légèrement et il finit par déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Au début, la jeune femme répondit et s'écarta au bout de quelques secondes en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Non Tobias…On ne peut pas…

\- Je sais…Souffla-t-il

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme et il se leva.

\- Je peux avoir une photo de Lynn ?

\- Bien sur, celle que tu veux

Tobias finit par prendre deux photos, une où sa petite fille riait aux éclats et une photo de petite princesse dans les bras de Tris. Ils se rendirent dans le salon et Tobias remit sa veste.

\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur…

Le jeune homme lui sourit et posa une main sur la poignée quand il entendit son prénom.

\- Oui ?

\- Je…

Ses yeux bleus profonds étaient tellement enivrants. La jeune femme craqua et fondit dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme y répondit aussitôt en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Tobias glissa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et il approfondit le baiser dans un baiser fiévreux. Il la souleva et la posa sur une table sans rompre leur baiser. Tris s'agrippait à la veste de Tobias et lui avait une main fixement attachée à la joue de Tris pendant que l'autre enserrait un peu plus leurs deux corps.

La température entre les deux grimpa encore plus et Tobias retira le haut de la jeune femme. Ceci, pendant que Tris commença à retirer le polo de Tobias quand elle s'arrêta soudainement et posa son front contre celui de Tobias et elle posa ses mains sur les épaules fortes du jeune homme.

\- Non Tobias…Nous ne devons pas…Je suis mariée

\- Il n'y a vraiment que cet anneau qui m'empêche de t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux, soupira-t-il

\- Je sais…soupira-t-elle à son tour

Tobias lui accorda un dernier baiser avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner. Tris se laissa tomber et se mit à pleurer, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à son mari ?

La jeune femme se mit à trembler, recroquevillée contre elle. Elle devait parler à son mari, oui elle devait entendre sa voix, elle aurait put aller beaucoup plus loin avec Tobias…Elle en avait même eu envie…

Tris se reprit fébrilement et prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son service.

\- Oui, allô ? Répondit une femme

\- Je voudrais parler au Docteur Sanders

\- Ah ça ne va pas être possible madame

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Il a fini son service il y a quelques heures déjà

\- Mais il n'était pas de garde ce soir ?

\- Ah non, il me semble qu'il est de garde ce Week end

\- Il est où alors ?

\- ça je ne sais pas mais il n'est pas la

\- Merci…

\- Je peux prendre un message ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ne lui dites même pas que j'ai appelé, ce n'était pas important

\- D'accord Madame, au revoir

Tris raccrocha et se laissa glisser contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte. Mais s'il a fini son service il y a des heures, où était-il ? Tris ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Qu'est ce qu'il trafiquait ? Et si, il lui mentait depuis longtemps ?

Tris secoua la tête pour ne pas craquer à nouveau et se rhabilla. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici avec toutes ses pensées, elle se rendit donc chez la personne qui est toujours la pour elle.

\- Hey, Tris…Entre ma belle

\- Christina…Souffla-t-elle

* * *

 **Vous avez aimés ? Suite bientôt :) Que cache Ray ? hihi**


	6. doute et tension

**Hello à tous, merci pour votre soutient ! J'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira ! Personnellement je suis mitigée, merci de vos avis :)**

* * *

Tris était chez Christina depuis 2 heures maintenant. Elle avait un plaid sur ses épaules et une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains. Will travaille cette nuit, il est agent de sécurité dans une grande entreprise.

\- ça va mieux ? S'enquit Christina en entrant dans le salon

\- Oui beaucoup, je suis désolée de t'embêter à cette heure

\- Dit pas de bêtise, je suis contente que tu sois la

\- Merci…Je ne savais pas où aller

\- Tu es et seras toujours la bienvenue

\- Tu es adorable, Will travaille cette nuit ?

\- Oui, c'est son tour de garde ce soir

\- Ce n'est pas trop long ?

\- Tu es là ce soir donc ça va, alors parle moi de Ray

\- Sa fait plusieurs semaines, même…2 ans qu'il travail beaucoup, il part tôt le matin et reviens très tard le soir, je sais qu'il aime son travail alors je ne me posais pas plus de question

\- Mais ?

\- Mais comme tu sais, on se disputait beaucoup au sujet des enfants alors je croyais que c'était à cause de ça aussi, qu'il ne voulait pas affronter le sujet

\- Oui je comprends

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec Tobias…

\- Tobias Eaton ? Ton ex ?

Tris hocha la tête.

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a passé une bonne soirée et ensuite je l'ai invité chez moi et je lui ai avoué l'existence de Lynn…

\- Sérieux ?! Et il la prit comment ?

\- Il était très ému…Il s'en voulait beaucoup de nous avoir laissés, j'ai vu dans ses yeux le même Tobias que j'ai connus

\- Et alors ?

\- On a finit par s'embrasser et je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que j'étais mariée…J'ai culpabilisé de faire ça à Ray…Alors j'ai appelé son service et la, on m'a dit qu'il était partit depuis des heures alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il était de garde…

\- Effectivement c'est bizarre…J'ai jamais eu confiance en ce type !

\- Chris ! Gronda-t-elle, tu parles de l'homme que j'ai épousé i ans !

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il te rend heureuse ! Tris, ça fait un moment que n'a plus cette même joie de vivre, avec Will on le voit bien

\- Il y a des hauts et des bas dans un couple tu sais

\- Je sais…Mais je trouve ça quand même bizarre qu'il t'ai mentis

\- Moi aussi…Je vais devoir lui parler je pense, je n'ai pas envie de faire des conclusions hâtives

\- C'est sur…Mais sache que je suis la

\- Merci Chris, sourit-elle

\- Et avec Tobias alors ? S'enquit Christina en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, coquine

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? Rit-elle

\- Si il embrasse toujours aussi bien ! Aller on peut bien baver sur le menu !

\- Je ne préfère pas commenter ce genre de chose, sourit Tris

\- Rooh, on ne peut même pas avoir un détail croustillant !

\- N'importe quoi, rit la jeune femme

\- Bon aller, on va se coucher ?

\- Oui, je bosse tôt demain

\- Aller hop, au lit !

Tris se rendit dans la chambre d'amis et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Elle sourit en voyant le carton d'un mobile pour lit bébé. Elle avait hâte de voir Christina maman, elle s'endormit en imaginant le futur bébé de sa meilleure amie et de Will.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tris s'était levée tôt et s'activait à préparer le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme sifflotait tout en mettant la table pour ses deux amis. D'ailleurs, Christina ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Eh bien, l'infidélité de ton mari ta vite passé

\- Supposé ! La supposée infidélité de Ray, on est même pas sur que ce soit le cas

\- Tris…S'il te plait

\- Christina…Soupira-t-elle

\- Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, okey ? J'étais la quand tu as perdu Lynn et je ne souhaite absolument pas te revoir dans le même état, tu étais dévastée ! Je ne veux pas revoir ce vide dans tes yeux

\- Je sais ma puce…Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, sans toi, je ne serai plus la, ça c'est sur mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer et que je vais bien, je veux avoir une discussion avec lui, j'aime mon mari, je suis sur que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, sinon pourquoi il ne cesserait de me demander un enfant ?

\- Car il sait que tu ne lui offriras jamais ? Tu as trop souffert et Tobias est le père de ta fille, tu n'as toujours vu que lui comme père pour tes enfants

\- Tobias fait partit de mon passé, certes, ce que j'ai vécu avec Tobias était fantastique…Mais il n'a jamais été un frein à une nouvelle maternité

\- Qu'est ce qui ta freiné alors ? S'étonna Christina

\- I an, j'étais décidée, seulement la nature parfois se fait désirée et puis Ray s'est montrée distant et on se dispute souvent alors l'envie n'est plus la même

\- Oh…Tris, je peux te poser une autre question ?

\- Bien sur

\- Tu crois encore en ton mariage ?

Tris ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Croire en son mariage ? Elle commençait à en douter c'est vrai…Leurs nombreuses disputes, les absences de Ray…Elle ne devrait pas douter de son mari mais elle ne savait plus quoi penser honnêtement…En tout cas, Ray avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

\- Je gère Christina, pour le moment, tu m'engloutis ce petit déjeuner et tu me nourris ce bébé que je veux voir grand et fort !

\- Oui m'dame ! Rit-elle

Les filles se mirent à rire et Will les rejoignirent très vite. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre le fou rire des deux filles. Will s'installa à table aux côtés de Christina, un grand bâillement s'en suivit avant d'engloutir le petit déjeuner, gentiment préparé par Tris. C'est dans ces moments la, que Will était bien content que Tris passe la nuit chez eux.

La jeune femme quant à elle, fila prendre une bonne douche et de rassembler ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le salon.

\- Bon, j'y vais les amoureux

\- Bonne journée, allez c'est la dernière avant le week end ! Se réjouit Christina

\- Oui ! On se voit ce week end ?

\- Dimanche ?

\- 15h00 ?

\- Bon courage ma petite blonde, sourit Christina

Tris sourit amusée et quitta l'appartement de ses deux amis. Elle se rendit ensuite au cabinet pour la dernière journée de boulot de la semaine. D'un sens, elle avait une petite boule au ventre à l'idée de voir Tobias et de travailler avec lui mais de l'autre elle était soulagée de ne pas affronter son mari de suite.

D'ailleurs, ses angoisses furent vite dissipées en voyant Tobias. Il avait le sourire et avait l'air concentré sur quelque chose.

\- Bonjour, Tobias, sourit-elle en prenant place à son bureau

\- Salut Tris ! Sourit-il

Il était occupé avec je ne sais quoi qui captiva l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les mains sur son bureau.

\- Tu fais quoi ? S'enquit-elle

\- attends…

Il bricola encore quelques secondes et agita l'objet en question dans les airs.

\- Et voila ! Braya-t-il

\- Qu'est ce ? S'enquit-elle en le rejoignit curieusement

\- Notre puce, comme ça, elle sera toujours et tous les jours avec nous !

Tobias arborait un grand sourire et ce sourire réchauffa le cœur de Tris comme pas possible. Elle n'aurait jamais pu décrire ce sentiment, cette pulsion d'ocytocine dans son corps. Lynn…Elle ressemblait tant à son papa, malgré la situation, Tris se sentait…En paix. Devant cette photo, elle avait l'impression que leur petite fille était la, face à eux physiquement. Tris ferma les yeux et elle se sentait comme…Une famille, oui c'est ça, comme si…Sa famille était enfin au complet, que Lynn avait connu son père et qu'il avait toujours était la. Que Tobias était entrain de serrer leur fille très fort dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux, tel un père protecteur. Tris rouvrit les yeux et essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue de Tobias en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Merci…Murmura-t-elle

\- Merci à toi, chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur la sienne

Elle sourit doucement et regagna son bureau. La matinée se passa calmement, Tris soupira, un dossier compliqué. La jeune femme grogna quand elle vit un café se poser sur son bureau.

\- Merci, sourit-elle

\- ça remet les idées en place

\- J'en ai besoin je crois

\- Je crois aussi miss grognon

\- Hey, je ne suis pas grognon ! Se défendit-elle

\- Non, ce n'est pas des grognements mais plutôt des petits hennissements

Tobias imita des petits bruits moqueurs qui fit rire la jeune femme et il reçu comme résultat un stylo noir sur la tête. Le jeune homme émit un rire franc et retourna à son bureau.

Le midi, ils déjeunèrent avec leurs collègues dans le même restaurant habituel. L'après-midi passa très vite ensuite et l'heure du départ était arrivée.

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour ce week end ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Dimanche je passe l'après midi avec Christina comme souvent et demain je ne sais pas, je pense aller nager

\- Plage ou piscine ?

\- Piscine surement, mais je vais verrai bien et toi ?

\- Demain je vais faire de la randonnée en quad avec Zeke et dimanche…Je vais trainer je pense

\- sympa la randonnée

\- J'ai hâte !

\- Tu m'étonnes, je te souhaite un bon week end dans ce cas !

\- Merci à toi aussi Tris

Ils se sourirent et Tris quitta les bureaux en première. La jeune femme rentra chez elle légèrement stressée. Elle se gara devant chez elle et soupira en posant sa tête sur le volant.

\- Allez Tris, c'est ton mari, de quoi as tu peur ? De la vérité ? C'est fort probable…

Elle soupira et sortit de sa voiture. A peine la jeune femme eut passé le pas de la porte qu'elle vit de suite la présence de Ray.

\- Bonsoir mon amour, sourit-il

\- Salut Ray…Souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu restes dans l'entrée à me regarder

\- Ah…J'ai une question à te poser, s'enquit-elle en s'approchant

\- Allons sur le canapé

Le couple se rendit sur le canapé, côte à côte où Ray prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes.

\- Je t'écoute ma puce

\- Je n'ai pas dormi ici hier soir

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu étais où ?

\- Chez Christina, je n'étais pas bien hier…Je voulais entendre le son de ta voix alors j'ai appelé dans ton service…Et la personne que j'ai eu m'a dit que tu n'étais plus dans l'hôpital depuis des heures…

\- Oh…Blanchît-il

\- Ray…Soit franc avec moi, est ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Même si on se dispute beaucoup ces temps ci, je t'aime Tris et je ne voudrai pas te faire ce mal

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

\- Je ne te trompe pas Tris

\- Tu étais où alors ?

\- On se dispute beaucoup en ce moment alors je suis allé chez Rob's, j'avais besoin de me reposer

\- Bon…

\- Enfin, je t'aime ma chérie

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras, il était devenu plus nerveux. Tris posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait du mal à lui faire confiance. Où était passé le Ray qui l'avait fait rire, qui avait pensé ses blessures ? Leur couple n'était plus aussi solide qu'il ne l'était…Tris laissa couler une larme discrète le long de sa joue, il est devenu loin le jour où ils étaient très proches…Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tris et Ray était en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une tension s'est installée sur le couple depuis hier soir. Tris n'aura jamais connu un petit déjeuner aussi silencieux et surtout aussi tendu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour briser ce silence quand le téléphone de Ray se mit à sonner.

\- Docteur Sanders, j'écoute

\- …

\- Donnez-moi l'évolution

\- …

\- Hum, très bien j'arrive

Il raccrocha et tomba sur les yeux exaspérés de Tris.

\- Une urgence…Des complications suite à une opération d'hier

\- Fait ton boulot

\- On pourra se faire une journée en amoureux le week end prochain

\- Laisse tomber, c'est toujours pareil avec toi de toute façon, tu me feras pas avaler que tu es le seul médecin orthopédique de cet hôpital ! Mais qu'est ce que sa change hein ? Tu n'es jamais là ! T'en a rien à faire de ce que je veux ! Tu m'as déjà demandé ce qui me plairait à moi ? Non, jamais ! Alors arrête avec tes excuses à la con et file ! Je passerai le week end encore toute seule mais t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Tris…Tu sais très bien que mes patients sont importants pour moi et que tu comptes aussi pour moi ! J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se dispute encore ! Si tu mènes cette vie confortable c'est à moi que tu dois dire merci !

\- Je ne te dois rien, Ray ! Qui t'as dit que j'aimais cette vie ?

Ray resta saisi quelques secondes et secoua la tête en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus et partit se changer avant de partir sans embrasser sa femme.

Tris soupira et essuya rapidement une larme sur sa joue, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Elle débarrassa la table dans le lave-vaisselle et partit prendre une douche pour se détendre. L'eau brulante sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se détendre petit à petit, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi de douche en fermant les yeux.

* * *

La tension que Tris avait accumulé ce matin avait enfin disparu. Il était 14h00 et la jeune femme décida d'aller nager.

L'odeur du chlore la fit sourire, Tris adore nager, elle se sent bien dans l'eau. La jeune femme se rendit dans un box des vestiaires pour femmes.

Une fois en bikini, elle attacha ses longs cheveux dans un chignon et partit prendre une première douche pour entrer dans l'eau sainement. Tris posa sa serviette sur une chaise longue et ne perdit pas de temps pour sauter dans l'eau. Elle revint à la surface en passant ses mains sur son visage, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tris démarra alors plusieurs longueurs en surfaces et en apnées. Après deux heures d'efforts, la jeune femme alla s'étendre sur sa chaise longue. La piscine est ouverte en été, au grand bonheur de Tris qui se laissa border par les rayons de soleil sur sa peau.

Après une heure de pause bronzage, Tris décida de nager un peu avant de partir. La piscine commence à se vider petit à petit et Tris peut alors profiter de beaucoup d'espaces.

La jeune femme faisait du sur place quand elle sentit une main se faufiler dans ses cheveux et lui retirer son élastique. Elle se retourna rapidement et fut surprise de voir qui se tenait face à elle.

\- Tobias ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé, rit-il, ce n'était pas mon but

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que tu devais faire du quad avec Zeke

\- Ce que j'ai fait et ensuite j'ai décidé de venir nager ici et je t'ai vu

\- Je vois, tu as passé une bonne après midi ?

\- Très bonne ! Surtout que j'ai pu te voir hors boulot

Tris afficha un grand sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle retrouvait son meilleur ami et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir surtout en ce moment…

Ils firent donc quelques longueurs avant de s'amuser comme deux enfants. Tris essayait de faire couler Tobias sans grand succès étant donné qu'il avait plus de force qu'elle. Tobias ne resta pas en reste car il traina Tris qu'à l'extérieur de la piscine avant de la jeter sans ménagement dans l'eau. Les cris et les rirent des deux amis emplirent rapidement la piscine qui finit par se vider lentement.

Les deux amis finirent par se séparer pour se rhabiller. Tris retrouva ensuite Tobias qui l'attendait à la sortie.

\- Ah les femmes ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! Taquina-t-il

\- Menteur ! Rit-elle en lui administrant une petite tape sur le torse

\- Moi aussi je t'adore, tu as faim ?

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et vit 19h30. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son estomac se fit entendre. Les deux amis échangèrent un fou rire et Tobias accompagna Tobias hors de la piscine.

\- ça te dit un resto ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Hum, pourquoi pas

\- Et je te propose un ciné après ? Histoire de passé une bonne soirée

\- Je suis d'accord

Tobias emmena alors la jeune femme dans un restaurant au style tranquille. Tris passa une agréable soirée dans une ambiance bon enfant et Tobias avait ce don de la faire rire pour pas grand-chose. Ils allèrent au cinéma où Tobias décida de l'emmener voir une comédie pour finir cette soirée tranquillement.

\- Une comédie, ça te va ? S'enquit-il

\- C'est parfait, sourit-elle

Il prit sa main où elle entremêla leurs doigts et se projetèrent dans le film. Une comédie à la fois drôle et romantique comme la plupart des comédies. Le film plut énormément aux deux amis.

\- Sympa ! Sourit Tris

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis content que ça t'ai plu

\- Oui, j'ai passé une super soirée !

Ils se sourirent et Tobias raccompagna Tris en passant par le parc central. La jeune femme lui sourit et embrassa sa joue.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Tobias, je n'aurai jamais pu espérer mieux !

\- Tu m'en vois ravi ! Sourit-il

\- Oui, c'était top ! On remettra ça ?

\- Quand tu veux !

\- Génial, je te dis à lundi ? Demain je passe l'après-midi avec Christina

\- Pas de souci, à lundi et repose toi bien

\- merci toi aussi

Tobias déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et la salua avant de partir. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, la jeune femme rentra chez elle. Tris n'aurait jamais imaginé passé une soirée aussi agréable, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie comme ça. Elle découvrit un mot de son mari sur la table : « Je vais rentrer tard, mais je serais la demain matin, bisous, Ray ». La jeune femme chiffonna le bout de papier et alla directement ce coucher, complètement épuisée.

* * *

 **Suite bientôt :) Dite moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre**


	7. Un pas en avant

**Je suis motivée, je vous mets ce chapitre :p, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vive le long Week end ! On se retrouve à la fin.**

* * *

Le lundi matin, Tris arriva avec une tête fatiguée.

\- Dur dimanche ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Christina…

\- Je vois, rit-il

Tris secoua la tête et s'installa à son bureau. 3 semaines était passées et entre Tris et Ray rien ne s'était arrangé, l'ambiance est toujours aussi tendue. En ce qui concerne Tris et Tobias, ils ont récupérés l'amitié qui les unissaient et Tobias est toujours la pour la soutenir.

\- tu as passé un bon week end ? S'enquit-il

\- Très bon, mais j'ai encore plus de mal à suivre Chris, elle est jamais fatiguée !

\- Sérieux ? Rit-il

\- Je te jure, on s'est couchées à 2 heures du matin…

\- Hum, sa a du piqué ce matin

\- Le mot est faible…Soupira-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains

\- Je vois, rit-il, café ?

\- Oh, avec plaisir !

Le jeune homme sourit et s'activa à la tâche. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa le précieux liquide noir fumant près d'elle.

\- Merci Tobias !

La jeune femme prit dans ses mains la tasse fumant et but une gorgée, tout en sentant les mains de Tobias sur ses épaules en train de la masser. Elle soupira, elle était tendue due au fait d'avoir peu dormi.

\- Hum…Souffla-t-elle

\- Détends-toi, c'est tendu tout ça

\- Hum…J'ai plein de problème en ce moment

\- et le problème ne s'appellerait pas Ray ?

\- Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre…Et j'arrive même à en douter de sa sincérité

\- Est-ce qu'il fait l'effort de changer au moins ?

\- Pas vraiment…C'est distant et il passe toujours autant de temps à l'hôpital qu'avec moi

\- Tu ne peux pas rester dans le flou éternellement

\- On en a déjà parlé ensemble et il m'a dit qu'il ne me trompait pas

\- Mais tu as un pressentiment

\- Hum…Je ne sais pas

\- Tu as besoin de vacances

\- Qu'est ce que j'aimerai partir loin d'ici sans personne…

\- Ma famille possède une maison sur Evanston, si tu veux on pourrait y aller le week end prochain

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une proposition, tu soufflerais un peu

\- Je ne veux pas ennuyer ta famille, Tobias

\- Il n'y a plus personne dans cette maison, c'est moi qui la retape tous mes week end de libre

\- Ah oui ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, sourit-elle

\- Je ne peux quand même pas dévoiler tout mes secrets !

\- Ouais, ouais

\- Alors, ça te dirais ?

\- Hum…

Tris se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ray ne serai surement pas la et elle avait besoin de prendre du recul. Tobias est adorable, le recul ne peut lui faire que du bien. Alors elle sourit et acquiesça à la proposition de Tobias.

\- Super, on partira vendredi soir

\- D'accord, ça me va

Ils se sourirent et Tobias retourna ensuite à son bureau. Une nouvelle affaire leurs ont été confiée, plutôt simple, un cas de discorde entre voisin.

\- Sérieux, ils ne sont pas contents, pourquoi il ne déménage pas ? Souffla Tobias

\- Parce que ça coûte cher

\- Excuse-moi mais un avocat aussi, rit-il

\- Oui, mais sans tout ces dossiers nous serions au chômage

\- Pas faux…Tu me donnerais une p'tite pièce ?

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- quoi ?! Fit-il choquer

\- Une pièce ça se mérite, tu feras les trottoirs, sourit-elle grandement

\- Bourrique ! Répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un dossier

\- Hey ! Rit-elle

\- Bah quoi ? Fit-il innocemment

Elle rit légèrement en secouant la tête. La matinée passa très vite et le dossier fut vite monté, il doit partir dans le début d'après midi pour le tribunal. Quand Tobias rentra de sa pause déjeuner après Tris, il fut surpris de ne pas la découvrir à leur bureau.

\- Bah elle est où ? S'étonna-t-il

Le jeune homme décida de parcourir les bureaux. Il tourna dans de nombreux couloirs avant de la trouver endormi dans la salle de repos. Elle était magnifique, paisiblement endormie mais Tobias autant il était admiratif, autant une idée germa dans son esprit. Il prit un verre et le rempli d'un petit filet d'eau avant de le verser dans son cou. La jeune femme se réveilla et se redressa immédiatement.

\- Tobias !

\- Tu dormais si bien, rit-il

\- Tu vas voir toi !

Elle prit un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table et lui jeta. Il avait sa chemise trempée et l'air complètement ahuri.

\- Alors la ! Je n'y suis pas allé aussi fort moi ! S'indigna-t-il

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller ainsi !

\- Petit chou ! Se moqua-t-il

Elle lui administra un petit coup à l'épaule et se rendit à son bureau. L'après-midi se passa plutôt calmement après cette pause repas.

\- Bon, à demain Tobie

\- Grr, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Oh, petit chou, sourit-elle moqueusement

Tris salua une dernière fois son collègue et amis avant de rentrer chez elle.

Comme tous les soirs, Ray n'était pas la. La jeune femme partit prendre une douche s'empêchant de réfléchir. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le canapé. La jeune femme soupira et son regard se posa sur leur maison. Une grande maison, des meubles et objets de grandes valeurs, une vie très confortable où ils ne se refusaient rien. Une vie de château, est-elle heureuse ? Que faire d'un château quand celui-ci est toujours inoccupé ? Les meubles sont froids aux couleurs d'un blanc neutre à en vomir. Son regard se posa sur le téléphone et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était toujours dans le canapé mais avec une carte de visite dans les mains…Elle repensa à Christina et leur conversation de ce week end.

 _« Flash Back_

 _\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! S'enquit Christina_

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Oui, tient, répondit-elle en lui tendant une carte de visite_

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _\- un détective privé, c'est lui qu'on a prit quand Will était harceler par une folle, il est top_

 _\- Chris…_

 _\- non, Tris, j'en peux plus de vous voir vous bouffez l'un à l'autre ! Il ne veut pas t'avouer la vérité alors ce type le fera !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas très réglo_

 _\- Tu comptes rester toute ta vie avec des non dit ?_

 _\- Non, bien sur que non…_

 _\- Alors fait-le ! Le mensonge n'est pas une bonne chose dans un couple et tu dois éclaircir ce mystère et au pire tu seras absolument rassuré sur ses sentiments_

 _\- J'ai l'impression de le trahir…_

 _\- Promets-moi d'y réfléchir_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Béatrice !_

 _\- Okey ! Je te promets d'y réfléchir_

 _\- Merci ! »_

Tris soupira, Christina avait raison, elle devait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et au pire, il sera rassuré de ses sentiments après tout. Oui mais ils sont mariés depuis 6 ans quand même…Elle devrait avoir confiance…Raaah ! Elle était partagée entre deux raisons. Mais n'y tenant plus et finit par contacter le détective pour mettre fin à ses pensées. Elle finit par prendre vous pour mercredi soir.

Une fois avoir raccroché, d'un sens elle se sentait soulagée et d'un autre sens elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ce premier pas. Tris se ressaisit et finit par se faire une salade avant de se mettre au lit. Elle envoya un sms à Christina « Rendez vous prit », avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Tris était installé dans cette petite salle d'attente improvisée dans une grande demeure. Ses jambes tressaillait sous l'effet du stress, une boule au ventre jusqu'à l'arrivée du détective.

\- Madame Sanders

\- Oui, se leva-t-elle

\- Entrez dans mon bureau, excusez-moi pour ce léger retard

\- pas de souci

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et Tris s'installa sur un des fauteuils.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je suis très gêné d'être ici, je ne me rends pas compte que je fais ce genre de chose

\- Comme beaucoup de personnes si cela peut vous rassurés, c'est votre mari n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui…Il est jamais à la maison, il travail toute la journée parfois il rentre très tard dans la nuit ou pas du tout parfois

\- Que fait-il ?

\- Il est médecin orthopédique au Kindred central hospital

\- Très bien, je vois

\- Il y a quelques semaines j'ai voulu l'appeler dans son service car il était de garde mais une infirmière m'a affirmé qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital depuis des heures…

\- Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Oui et il m'a dit qu'il ne me trompait pas mais…

\- Vous avez des doutes ?

\- Il est toujours aussi distant et j'ai ce sentiment…Je devrais avoir confiance après 6 ans de mariage, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me ment…

\- Bien, je vais mener mon enquête et je vous contacterez à chaque indice

\- D'accord…ça reste discret ?

\- Assurément, ne vous inquiétez pas

\- D'accord…

Ils discutèrent un moment et Tris lui confia plusieurs documents et complément sur son emploi du temps. La jeune femme rentra ensuite chez elle, soulagée, bizarrement elle ne restait plus cette culpabilité. Elle devait faire confiance à ce détective, c'était sa dernière chance de comprendre.

* * *

Tris allait enfin oublier une partie de son quotidien durant 2 jours et demi ! Elle n'avait pour le moment pas de nouvelle du détective mais qu'importe, elle voulait passer un bon week end. Ray n'est pas la, comme chaque soir, mais il est au courant de ce week end, hormis le fait qu'elle sera avec Tobias. La jeune femme sifflota en finissant sa valise avant d'entendre la sonnette. Elle sourit et alla ouvrir à Tobias.

\- Prête ?

\- Ouais ! Je viens de finir ma valise

\- Super !

\- Tu veux quelques choses avant de partir ?

\- Non ça va je te remercie

\- Okey, on prend ma valise et on peut partir

\- Elle est où ?

\- Dans ma chambre

Ils allèrent chercher la valise dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Tris en profita pour glisser une liasse de photo dans la main de Tobias. Il sourit en voyant certaines photos de Lynn, il embrassa sa joue et ils partirent enfin pour Evanston.

Tris avait le sourire rien que le fait de voir la mer le long de la route. Pour un vendredi, la route était plutôt calme et ils furent arrivés 45 minutes plus tard. C'est une demeure mitoyenne en rénovation, loin de la maison chic et immense de Tris.

\- Ce n'est pas le Pérou mais…

\- C'est parfait ! Le coupa Tris admirative

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, en début de semaine je suis venue finir la deuxième chambre pour que tu puisses t'y installé

\- C'est gentil, mais il me suffit de peu pour profiter de ce week end

\- Je me doute, sourit-il, on coupe toute pensée extérieure !

\- Je suis d'accord !

Elle sourit et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Certaines pièces sont encore en travaux avec des bâches à quelques endroits mais le tout reste cosy aux yeux de Tris. Elle suivit Tobias jusqu'à une chambre fraichement rénovée.

\- C'est mignon tout plein, sourit-elle

\- Tant qu'elle te plait

\- Beaucoup !

\- Je te laisse t'installer, sourit-il

\- D'accord

Tobias sortit pour s'installer dans la chambre juste à côté de celle de Tris. La jeune femme quant à elle, découvrit la chambre et installa ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et avoua qu'il avait une bonne literie. Un week end détente enfin ! Elle attendait ce genre de Week end depuis si longtemps ! La jeune femme émit un petit rire en entendant son ventre grogner, en même temps il était déjà 19h30. Elle rejoignit donc Tobias dans la cuisine.

\- Tu as entendu mon estomac toi ! S'enquit-elle

\- Et le mien, rit-il, pâtes carbonara pour ce soir te conviendras ?

\- Parfait ! J'adore ce plat

\- ça marche

Il sourit et Tris en profita pour mettre la table. Les deux amis passèrent ensuite à table et Tris vit immédiatement la différence. L'ambiance est bon enfant, confortable alors que chez elle le silence est redoutable. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et sourit au jeune homme, elle ne veux pas penser à son quotidien du week end !

\- Tu te lèves tôt ou tard le matin ? S'enquit-il

\- D'habite tôt mais je tiens à profiter du calme alors je ne te promets rien

\- Pas de souci, un dvd pour ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Ils finirent de manger et s'activèrent à la vaisselle avant de se reposer dans le canapé. Le salon était l'une des pièces finies. Tobias enfila un dvd et rejoignit la jeune femme sur le canapé.

\- Allez c'est partit, première soirée loin de Chicago !

\- Oui !

Tobias passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Le film était à moitié entamé quand Tobias sentit une masse sur son épaule, la tête endormie de Tris. Il sourit et caressa doucement sa joue, elle était épuisée. Il passa un bras sous ses omoplates et sous ses genoux avant de l'amener dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon et son haut avant de la couvrir. Tobias embrassa doucement son front avec de quitter la pièce.

Le jeune homme redescendit éteindre la télé et finit par aller se coucher, une longue journée l'attendait demain.

Le lendemain matin, Tris fut réveiller par des bruits de perceuses. Des bruits sourds mais qui captura son attention. Elle s'étira difficilement et découvrit sa tenue, elle se souvint alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. La jeune femme sourit et partit prendre sa douche. Elle enfila un petit pantacourt beige avec un débardeur blanc juste légèrement transparent. Elle se maquilla légèrement et se lissa les cheveux. Elle descendit ensuite à la recherche de Tobias et elle rougit immédiatement en voyant Tobias, torse nu, il était en train de bricoler sur un plan de travail de cuisine.

\- Tris ! Oh je ne t'avais pas entendu désoler

\- Ce n'est pas grave, avec la perceuse tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre

\- C'est vrai, je m'occupe de ton petit déjeuner tout de suite

Le jeune homme prit une serviette pas loin et s'essuya le coup et le torse. Il se lava les mains et s'occupa de préparer le petit déjeuner pour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, Tris n'avait pas quitté ce torse aussi musclé des yeux, il ne l'était pas autant dans ses souvenirs. En tout cas, ces muscles le rendent très sexy avec juste un short.

\- Tu fais du sport ? S'enquit-elle enfin

\- Oui, musculation, sourit-il, depuis quelques années

\- Je vois, ça te vas bien

\- Merci et la piscine te vas bien aussi, tu as de magnifiques abdominaux

\- Merci, sourit-elle en rougissant

Elle prit ensuite son petit déjeuner soigneusement préparé par son ami.

\- J'aimerais qu'on déjeune ensemble quand même ce week end, signa-t-elle

\- demain promit, la je voulais vraiment terminer ce bout de cuisine ce matin

\- Je comprends, sourit-elle

\- On vas faire quoi alors aujourd'hui ?

\- Je te laisse visiter la maison et cette après-midi je te propose une surprise

\- ah oui ? J'ai hâte ! C'est quoi ?!

\- Si je te le dit, je devrais te tuer, avoua-t-il sérieusement avant d'exploser de rire

\- T'es rien con ! Balança-t-elle

\- Non mais je ne te le dirais pas, sinon ce n'est plus une surprise

\- C'est vrai…

Elle sourit, piqué par la curiosité. Mais la jeune femme laissa travailler le jeune homme et partit à la découverte de cette maison. Elle y découvrit une troisième chambre et un petit bureau. Un grand séjour et découvrit une baie vitrée qui donne du salon au jardin. Elle sortit et découvrit sous une bâche une piscine soigneusement dissimulée de taille raisonnable.

\- Trop bien ça ! J'ai bien fait de prendre mon maillot de bain ! Se réjouit-elle

La jeune femme fut ravie de cette visite et décida de préparer le repas ce midi. Tobias se mit à râler en la voyant faire mais il n'avait guère le choix que de la laisser faire. Il embrassa sa joue et fila prendre une douche avant de passer à table.

\- Tu sais, pour tes travaux, je pensais pouvoir t'aider

\- ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Les travaux ne me font pas peur

\- On en reparlera ? Mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici

\- C'est bon à savoir, sourit-elle en avalant une bouchée

* * *

Et le moment enfin attendu pour Tris arriva ! Le jeune homme lui avait donné comme seul indice, mettre son maillot de bain. Il l'emmena sur la plage et elle chercha encore se qu'il allait faire.

\- Alors ?! S'enquit-elle impatiente

\- On est arrivée, sourit-il

Tris sautilla de joie en comprenant qu'il allait faire du scooter des mers. Elle adorait ce genre de sport à sensation.

\- ça te plait on dirait, sourit-il

\- Si ça me plait ? J'adore ! Merci Tobias !

Elle sauta à son cou et lui offrit un long baiser sur sa joue, ce qui amusa le jeune homme.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous auras plus ! Le prochain est un peu épicé, je préfère prévenir. Voulez vous la suite rapidement ? Sachant qu'il est déjà écrit et c'est mon passage préféré hihi Merci à vous tous.**


	8. Week end à deux

**Comme promis, voila la suite. Je le rappel un peu épicé à un moment ! Merci pour vos avis, il est peut-être un peu long mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout lol.**

* * *

L'instructeur leur expliqua les conseils et recommandation pour conduire la machine. A la surprise de Tris, Tobias a déjà conduit se genre d'engin. Une fois leur gilet de sécurité mit, Tobias prit les commandes avec Tris derrière.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu conduisais ce genre d'engin !

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je ne peux pas t'avouer tous mes secrets, sinon je ne pourrais plus te surprendre

\- Je vois ça ! Bon allez, et oui je te fais confiance !

Le jeune homme sourit et démarra doucement avant de prendre de la vitesse au bout de quelques secondes. La jeune femme était comme une folle, elle se sentait libre avec des sensations très forte. Les deux amis volaient entre deux vagues avec la vitesse à leur grand bonheur.

* * *

L'après midi s'était passée dans les plus grandes sensations fortes. Tobias s'affairait à préparer le repas ce soir. Ils dinèrent dans le jardin pour profiter au maximum du soleil couchant qui chauffe encore à cette heure.

\- Le calme…Pas de voisin, tu as la paix royale ici !

\- Complètement ! C'est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Bon, demain de la plongée ça te dit ?

\- Carrément, oui ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

Tobias sourit au regard pétillant de la jeune femme. Le repas se finit paisiblement et ils débarrassèrent avant que Tobias file prendre sa douche. A son retour, le jeune homme découvrit la jeune femme dans la piscine. Il sourit et décida de remettre son maillot de bain et de la rejoindre dans l'eau.

Elle sourit en le voyant entrer dans l'eau et le laissa s'approcher.

\- Pas trop froid ? S'enquit-elle

\- du tout, je ne suis pas frileux moi

\- Moi non plus je te signale

\- ça c'est ce que tu dis !

Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle bondit en arrière. Tris explosa de rire en essayant d'échapper aux chatouilles de Tobias.

\- Tobias ! Stop !

\- Oui ? Fit-il innocemment

\- Tobie !

\- Ah non hein ! Râla-t-il en la lâchant

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Ça te va si bien, Tobie, sourit-elle en se collant presque à lui

\- On dirait le nom d'un chien

\- Non…Ou alors très gentil et bien dressé !

\- Tu veux que je te montre si je suis bien dressé ! S'indigna-t-il en la serrant contre lui d'un bras

La jeune femme laissa ses yeux parcourir les siens, troublés. Son regard ne pouvait quitter ses yeux, c'est quand elle vit le regard noir de désir de Tobias qu'elle craqua. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Tobias dans un baiser passionné. Le jeune homme finit par coller la jeune femme contre un rebord de la piscine tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Soudainement, sans comprendre, Tris eu un petit recul.

\- Non…Faire ça à Ray…Souffla-t-elle

\- Tu crois qu'il pense au fait qu'il te rend malheureuse ? Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de moi ?

Le jeune homme parcourra le cou de Tris de plusieurs baisers sensuels qui firent perdre la raison à la jeune femme.

\- Oh…Tobias…Murmura-t-elle

Elle finit par enroulée ses jambes autour de la taille de Tobias. Le jeune homme entama de léger frottement afin de faire gémir la jeune femme aux creux de ses bras. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une personne, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais désiré la jeune femme à ce point.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise à son oreille, perdant pied en sentant l'entrejambe de Tobias.

\- Emmène-moi…Soupira-t-elle

Sur ces mots, Tobias sortit de la piscine la jeune femme. Elle reprit place dans ses bras, ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, qui l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le grand lit malgré le désir brûlant en lui. Il enleva doucement le haut du bikini de la jeune femme avant de jouer sensuellement avec sa poitrine. La jeune femme gémit doucement de plaisir en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Tobias. Et puis, Tris décida de reprendre le dessus et retira le seul morceau de tissu existant sur le corps du jeune homme avant d'embrasser goulument son torse. Tobias glissa doucement ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre à son tour les choses en mains. Il retira à son tour le dernier morceau de son bikini et ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle brûlante du corps de la jeune femme. Les gémissements saccadés de Tris l'excitèrent encore plus et il ne tarda pas enfin à libérer leurs deux corps, ne faisant enfin plus qu'un au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Tobias serra la jeune femme dans ses bras commençant de lent va et vient tout en l'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou. Tris succomba au plaisir en peu de temps, elle serra ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme l'implorant de monter la cadence. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps pour accélérer ses mouvements, échangeant un baiser plus que langoureux avec la jeune femme. Chacun partit à la découverte du corps de l'autre, de longs gémissements avec un plaisir infini. Tris finit par chevaucher Tobias et s'en commencèrent un jeu de dessus-dessous à n'en plus finir. Mais ce fut le jeune homme qui finit par gagner en bloquant les poignets de la jeune femme tout en mordillant le lobe droit de son oreille. Le rythme s'accéléra, faisant bouger le lit mais Tobias et Tris ne s'en rendirent pas compte, les yeux bien trop noirs de désir. Leurs ébats furent passionnés, très fort et finirent dans un cri bestial des deux amants se libérant ainsi d'un orgasme qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la jeune femme et il finit par se retirer enfin, tout en embrassant son cou. Tobias devait avouer qu'il était complètement vidé de toute énergie, il n'avait jamais exprimé autant de désir. La jeune femme n'était pas en reste, complètement épuisée mais…Heureuse, elle ne se souvient presque plus de la dernière fois où elle n'avait pas ressentit un plaisir aussi puissant. Elle sourit au jeune homme et déposa un long baiser sensuel sur son torse avant de se blottir dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur son torse. Tobias embrassa ses cheveux avant de les caresser tendrement jusqu'à trouver rapidement le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tris préparait tranquillement le petit déjeuner. Elle était habillée d'une chemise de Tobias trop grande pour elle avec ses sous vêtements dessous. La jeune femme était en train de préparer des pancakes quand des bras puissants l'encerclèrent avec en prime, un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es sexy comme ça…souffla-t-il

\- Je vois que la vue te plais, rit-elle

\- Sans problème ! Pour hier soir, tu ne regrettes pas ? S'enquit-il un peu inquiet

\- J'ai mal a des muscles que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence mais non je ne regrette pas, avoua-t-elle en se retourna face à lui, et pourtant…

\- Et pourtant ?

\- Je devrais me sentir très mal, je dois être la pire trainée qu'il soit…

\- Tu n'es pas ça ! S'indigna-t-il en caressant sa joue

\- Et d'un autre côté, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureuse, longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentie autant de plaisir…

\- Je sais, je suis parfait, sourit-il en lui volant un baiser

\- Alors toi, rit-elle, j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir trahi mon mariage

\- Tu ne devrais pas, il te rend triste et malheureuse et je ne peux pas concevoir qu'un mari puisse faire ça

\- J'ai…J'ai fait appel à un détective privé

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna-t-il, et alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore de réponse, j'espère bientôt

\- Je comprends, je suis la si tu as besoin

\- Je sais et merci d'avoir toujours été la

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de passer à table. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance confortable. La jeune femme partit prendre sa douche ensuite, elle enfila un nouveau bikini ainsi qu'une robe de plage légère de couleur corail qui faisait ressortir le teint de sa peau. D'ailleurs, Tobias était ravi de la voir dans cette tenue. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu es sublime, marqua-t-il

\- Je suis contente que ça te plaise, sourit-elle

\- Beaucoup, ça te dit de faire un tour ?

\- Avec plaisir

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent cette maison pour se promener près de la plage, main dans la main. Ils décidèrent de monter sur les falaises afin d'avoir une vue plus large. Tobias connait très bien les lieux, il a vécu ici plusieurs années avec son oncle et sa tante. Le jeune homme emmena la jeune femme sur la plus haute falaise avec une vue panoramique à couper le souffle. Tris s'avança et sourit en voyant la vue incroyable, on pouvait même apercevoir une petite île au loin.

\- C'est magnifique…Souffla-t-elle

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener en week end ici sans te montrer ce petit coin de paradis

\- Je vois ça, c'est sublime ! J'aurais du venir plutôt

\- Maintenant tu connais le coin

\- Oui

Il sourit et se plaça derrière la jeune femme, encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants. Il déposa de nombreux petits baisers dans son cou et sur son épaule non couverte de tissu, jusqu'à la sentir frissonner. Le jeune homme caressa sa taille tout en continuant quand dans un énième frissonnement, Tris l'arrêta.

\- Tobias…Stop, ou je ne répondrais plus de rien

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrai

\- Ah ça je me doute bien, rit-elle

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux. Tris se sentait si bien dans ses bras, cette sécurité qu'elle avait toujours ressentit il y a des années. Elle finit par rompre le baiser, front contre front. Ils échangèrent un grand sourire et continuèrent leur petite promenade, main dans la main.

\- ça te dit de manger sur le front de mer ce midi ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas, ça nous changera de la maison

\- Oui, sourit-il

Les deux amants mangèrent dans un petit stand sur la plage. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, des sourires tendres et complices. La jeune femme avait complètement oublié son quotidien de Chicago, le stress et les soucis. Elle profitait du moment présent, elle savait que c'était mal mais Tobias prenait si soin d'elle…Elle était sur un petit nuage et ne voulait penser à rien d'autre.

Dans l'après-midi, Tobias emmena Tris faire de la plongée au plus grand bonheur de celle-ci.

\- Tu n'as pas un peu peur ? S'enquit doucement Tobias

\- Un petit peu mais je ne serais pas seule et l'excitation prend le dessus, et toi ?

\- Du tout, j'ai confiance, mon oncle m'a initié à la plongée quand j'avais 14 ans

\- Tu en as de la chance, je me dis que tu as bien vécu

\- Grâce à mon oncle, sourit-il, c'est mon sauveur, on en reparle ce soir ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-elle

Elle l'embrassa doucement, elle savait qu'il voulait parler du passé. Il était enfin prêt et elle serait la pour l'écouter et elle attendait aussi des réponses. Ils enfilèrent leur tenue de plongée et suivirent les conseils de leur instructeur. Tobias fut le premier à se lancer en arrière suivi de peu par Tris. Ils se rejoignirent sous l'eau et la jeune femme fut émerveillée de voir toutes cette vie sous marines. Des milliers de poisson magnifiques, Tobias prit sa main et l'emmena plus loin jusqu'à des rochers. Les rochers ont des formes de sculptures, Tris caressa la roche doucement comme du velours. La séance de plongée dura deux heures, les bombonnes d'oxygènes ne pouvant aller au-delà. Mais Tris était ravie d'avoir passé deux heures sous l'eau.

\- ça ta plus ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Beaucoup ! C'est magnifique ! J'en reviens pas que tu connaisses tout ceci

\- Il fallait bien tuer le temps pendant les vacances, rit-il

\- ah bah moi des vacances comme ça j'en veux plein !

\- Je suis content que ce week end te plaise

\- Je ne pouvais espérer mieux !

Il lui sourit et les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent ensuite dans leur maison.

* * *

Tris était paisiblement installé dans le canapé et Tobias la rejoignit peu de temps après, deux cafés à la main.

\- Merci, sourit-elle en s'asseyant

\- Alors l'après midi t'as plus ?

\- Oh oui !

Tobias sourit et but une gorgée du précieux liquide. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, il avait espérer ce moment pendant des années, comme si le temps n'avait pas fait de ravage. Il posa sa tasse de même que Tris. Le jeune homme prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes, tout en caressant sa paume de son pouce.

\- Tu as besoin de parler, fit-elle

\- Oui…Sans mon oncle, je ne serais pas la

\- Ton père était infecte Tobias, tu essayais de le cacher mais je voyais ton regard, je sentais les marques dans ton dos quand je caressais ton dos

\- Je ne voulais surtout pas que tu vois ça…

\- Parfois les choses ne se passent pas comme on le voudrait

\- Quand…Quand j'ai vu et que j'ai compris que mon père voulait te faire du mal car tu étais la plus importante pour moi, je suis devenu complètement dingue…Je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche, qu'il te fasse du mal…

\- Tobias…Rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur son genou

\- Ce soir la, quand j'ai mit KO mon père, j'ai vu ton regard…Tu avais peur de moi, je n'ai pas pu le supporter

\- Ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai eu peur ce soir la ! J'ai peur de ce qui pouvais t'arrivais ! J'ai cru que tu avais tué ton père et que tu aurais eu de gros soucis

\- Il n'est pas mort ce soir la, il est revenu me voir 3 semaines plus tard…Il m'a complètement défoncé…Mon oncle est arrivé avant qu'il ne porte le coup fatal…C'est ensuite mon oncle qui s'est occupé de moi le temps que mes blessures se referment…

\- Tu n'as pas voulu de moi

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état…Et j'ai compris que le seul moyen pour toi d'être heureuse était de t'éloigner de moi alors j'ai pris la décision de ne plus poser les yeux sur toi…

\- J'aurai pu être la pour toi…

\- Je l'ai regretté chaque jour…Tu me manquais tellement…Mais pour moi ton bonheur était le plus important…

\- Mon bonheur s'était toi Tobias…

Il leva les yeux vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Et je t'ai retrouvé…Et tu m'as appris l'existence de notre fille…Je m'en suis voulu car si j'aurais était plus fort, j'aurais put être la pour vous deux…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir

\- J'aurais pu caresser ton ventre, couper le cordon, serrer notre fille dans mes bras, la connaitre…Voir ses yeux…

\- Tobias, écoute moi, s'enquit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues, Lynn te ressemblait énormément, je te voyais en elle, elle était mon plus beau bijou, elle fait partit de nous même si tu n'as pas eu la chance de la connaitre, nous faisons des erreurs, tous, aujourd'hui le destin nous a remis sur le chemin de l'autre, nous concilions le passé, aujourd'hui nous repartons de zéro.

\- J'aimerais vraiment repartir de zéro avec toi…

\- C'est compliqué…Tu le sais…Nous avons fait notre vie depuis tout ce temps…

\- Pourtant, tu ne peux pas imaginer comment ça me tue de voir que Ray s'occupe si peu de toi, ça me tue de voir si malheureuse…Avoua-t-il en laissant couler une larme

\- Oh Tobias…

Tris essuya les larmes de Tobias avec ses pouces et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le jeune homme glissa une main dans son dos et approfondit leur baiser. C'est quand il passa ses mains sous la robe de Tris que les choses s'accélérèrent. Tris se colla contre lui après lui avoir retiré son tee-shirt, elle se retrouva très vite dans la chambre de Tobias avec une tension aussi brûlante qu'hier, voir un peu plus…

* * *

Les deux amants étaient en sueur dans ce lit, la respiration encore haletante après un peu plus de deux heures d'ébats charnels. Tris embrassa le torse de Tobias et lui caressa doucement.

\- Franchement, il doit y avoir quelques choses dans ce maillot de bain, admit-elle

\- pourquoi ? Rit-il

\- A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve ici je suis en maillot de bain, je vais devoir m'expliquer avec le fabriquant, sourit-elle

\- non pas besoin, je t'ai dit, tu es très sexy dans ce maillot de bain et la situation fait que j'ai tous le temps envie de toi depuis hier, sourit-il

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à résister, sourit-elle doucement, mais tout sera différent à Chicago…Je dois m'éclaircir les idées

\- Je comprends c'est normal, laisse moi juste profitez de ce week end, je serais toujours la pour toi

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de déposer un long baiser dans son cou. Les deux amants restèrent allongés dans ce lit, à caresser le corps de l'autre en silence. Enfin, sans compter les petits baisers par-ci par-là, les sourires complices et les regards brûlants. Demain matin, sonne le grand retour au quotidien compliqué de Chicago.

C'est en fin de journée qu'ils décidèrent de se lever. Ils se rhabillèrent et Tobias partit préparer le repas. Tris récupéra son téléphone dans le salon et vit un appel manqué.

\- Oh, flûte…Souffla-t-elle

Son regard se figea quand elle comprit que c'était le numéro du détective privé…Elle se décida lentement avant de consulter son répondeur.

 _\- Madame Sanders ? Bonjour c'est Monsieur Evans, le détective privé, je…Je reviens vers vous suite à votre demande et je crois qu'il serait mieux que vous passiez à l'agence…C'est important, merci à vous_

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone…La vérité la prend au cou…

* * *

 **La suite bientôt :) Que cache enfin Ray ? Merci pour vos avis ! C'est mon chapitre préféré ! J'adore la relation Tris/Tobias hihi**


	9. vérité et changement

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Le chemin du retour, n'aura jamais été aussi douloureux pour la jeune femme. Elle avait peur de la vérité qui l'attendait, elle avait peur de croiser son mari, elle avait peur de tout. Ses pensées se dissipèrent en sentant la main de Tobias sur son genou.

\- Hey ma belle, calme toi, je suis la

\- J'ai peur…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis la et tout se passera bien

\- Merci…Sourit-elle faiblement en posant sa main sur la sienne

\- Tu vas aller le voir ce soir ?

\- Je pense oui…

Ils se sourirent et se rendirent sur leur lieu de travail.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une heure que Tris attendait dans cette même salle d'attente où elle avait demandé de l'aide. Quand le détective se présenta enfin, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, elle pouvait le sentir taper contre sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait s'échapper. Elle serra fébrilement la main du détective et repris la même place que la semaine dernière.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement

\- Oui…

Le détective sortit de nombreux clichés et de nombreux documents.

\- J'ai effectué une longue enquête et…je suis désolée de vous apprendre que votre mari détient une double vie, il vit également avec une femme qui se nomme Eva Ermans et ils ont 3 enfants d ans

\- Quoi ?! Fit-elle choquée, mais c'est impossible ! Il m'implore depuis des années pour un enfant et vous me dites qu'il en a trois !

\- Oui…Et ce qui m'a interloquée est le fait que vous m'avez dit être marié depuis 6 ans alors j'ai fais des recherches plus poussées…Votre père est quelqu'un de très influant

\- Qu'est ce que mon père à avoir la dedans ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Votre père à de nombreuses actions sur l'hôpital où travail votre mari…J'ai alors trouvé que votre mari est diplômé d'une petite faculté de médecine sans valorisation, c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé plusieurs documents où cet homme s'est mit dans l'objectif de vous séduire afin d'obtenir une très bonne place dans cet hôpital…Il se sert des actions de votre père et de votre nom pour avoir une reconnaissance dans cet hôpital

\- Je ne peux pas le croire…Fit-elle choquée, pendant toutes ces années il m'a menti ? Comment peut-on jouer pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Je suis désolée madame…Je vous donne seulement tout ce dont j'ai trouvé…Mon but n'est pas de vous faire du mal

\- Je sais…Et je vous remercie de votre travail, je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre dans le flou…

\- Je suis désolée madame Sanders…

\- Prior, madame Prior…Souffla-t-elle

\- Bien…

Le détective ne releva pas, comprenant le choc et la colère de la jeune femme.

* * *

Tris se sut même pas comment elle avait fait pour rentrer chez elle mais elle y était. La jeune femme se sentit trahie, violée, écœurée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus, la jeune femme partit dans sa chambre et prit tout ses vêtements dans une valise. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre d'amis et prit tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa fille qu'elle avait soigneusement caché pour ne pas faire de mal à Ray. Tris prit ensuite quelques affaires auxquelles elle tenait et plaça tout en voiture. La jeune femme roula sans trop savoir où aller, elle roula en laissant couler ses larmes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant l'appartement de chez Tobias. Elle vit de la lumière à son appartement, il avait toujours était la pour elle…Ce week end, il avait été sincère avec elle, il avait prit soin d'elle, ne l'avait brusquée et elle avait gâché 7 ans de sa vie pour un menteur qui en avait juste pour la réputation de son nom. Tris s'adossa à sa voiture et appela Tobias en pleurant. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle n'avait pas honte de pleurer devant lui, il était le seul qui a toujours été le plus sincère avec elle. Voyant Tris par la fenêtre, le jeune homme coupa court à la conversation téléphonique en dévalant les escaliers de son immeuble jusqu'à la jeune femme.

\- Tris ! Hey, je suis la ! Soutint-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

\- Tobias…Je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne ! Il s'est servi de moi ! Et comme une conne j'y ai vu que du feu ! Cria-t-elle

\- Ne dis pas ça, viens à la maison

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena dans son appartement. Il accompagna la jeune femme sur le canapé et la prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos afin de calmer ses pleurs.

\- Hey, raconte-moi

\- C'est horrible…Je me sens mal…

\- Dis-moi, à ton rythme

\- Je…Il mène une double vie, il a une autre femme et il a trois enfants ! Et ceux avant même qu'on se mette ensemble ! Il…Il a profité de la réputation de mon nom ! De celui de mon père pour être haut placé dans l'hôpital où il travail…Je lui ai juste servi par intérêt…

\- Quoi ? Fut-il étonné, je suis la Tris, je suis la, soutint-il en caressant son bras, j'ai du mal à y croire…

\- J'ai eu du mal aussi…Et pourtant tout ce tient, c'est ça le pire…Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi…Enfin chez lui…Du moins pas ce soir

\- Tu es ici chez toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras

\- Merci…Je suis désolée de t'embêter comme ça

\- En aucun cas tu m'embêtes ! Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici ! Tu as des affaires ?

\- Dans ma voiture…

-Bien, je vais aller les chercher, toi va prendre une douche pour te calmer

\- D'accord, merci d'être la

\- C'est normal

Il lui sourit et embrassa sa joue avant de lui prendre ses clefs de voiture et d'aller cherché ses affaires. Le jeune homme prit toutes les valises et les remonta à son appartement. Il sourit en entendant le bruit de l'eau de la douche. Tobias mit ses affaires dans sa chambre et se décida à lui préparer son plat préférer. Lui aussi était choqué par l'annonce de Tris, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse être capable de faire ça…De lui faire ça, il a profité de sa faiblesse et il déteste ce type pour cette raison.

Tobias avait passé sa soirée à câliner la jeune femme afin de la réconforter. Elle était blottit dans ses bras quand la soirée s'acheva, il était temps de dormir.

\- Il ne me reste qu'une chambre un peu en débarras

\- C'est parfait, je ne suis pas censé être ici

\- Je suis très content que tu sois ici

Il embrassa sa tempe et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Il y avait juste un lit au centre de la pièce au milieu de tout un tas de cartons en tout genre.

\- Si tu as un souci, ma chambre se trouve au fond du couloir

\- D'accord, merci

\- Je t'en pris, bonne nuit ma belle

Il embrassa doucement sa tempe et laissa la jeune femme prendre ses marques. Le jeune homme alla prendre sa douche avant de se coucher, tout en pensant à Tris. La voir dans cet état, lui avait fait l'effet d'un gros pincement au cœur.

* * *

Tobias avait trouvé le sommeil depuis deux bonnes heures quand le bruit de sa porte de chambre le réveilla.

\- Tu dors ? S'enquit une petite voix

\- Viens ma puce

Un peu dans les vapes, le jeune homme se décala pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle n'hésita pas à se caler dans ses bras, inspirant l'odeur du jeune homme sur ses draps avant de trouver enfin le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amis se rendirent ensemble au cabinet.

\- Un petit café quand même ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle

Le jeune homme partit leur chercher des cafés et la matinée put commencer. La jeune femme paraissait concentrée ce matin et Tobias ne préféra pas la déranger. Lui, travailla sur un vieux dossier de pension alimentaire. La matinée passa calmement et Tris présenta un dossier à Tobias, ce qui surpris le jeune homme. Il prit le dossier et y lut son contenu.

\- Le dossier de ton divorce ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Il m'a menti…Je ne veux plus le voir et tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour ça

\- Je comprends, merci de ta confiance, sourit-il

\- C'est normal

\- Tu lui as donné les formulaires de divorce ?

\- J'ai fais partir les papiers ce matin

\- D'accord, je vais me charger de ton dossier

\- Merci, sourit-elle

Elle retourna à son bureau et soupira en réfléchissant.

\- Je voulais te demander, tu as encore des affaires à récupérer ?

\- J'étais justement en train de réfléchir à ça…Il me reste bien quelques affaires mais je ne sais où je pourrais les mettre…

\- Dans mon appartement ? Je ne suis plus au carton près comme tu as pu le voir dans la chambre, rit-il, et puis tu dors avec moi donc ça ne prendra pas de place

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Bien sur !

\- Mais seule, je ne pourrais pas…Tu viendras avec moi ? Il n'est jamais la de toute façon, mais rien que passer le pas de la porte…

\- Oui je viendrais ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il

Elle lui sourit, elle pouvait vraiment compter sur lui. Ils reprirent ensuite leurs activités.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant presque 2 mois, que Tris avait élu domicile chez Tobias. Les deux amis étaient devenus beaucoup plus proche. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas sauté le pas au mode « couple », la séparation de Tris étant encore trop fraîche dans leurs mémoires. Et Tobias n'est pas du genre à brusquer la jeune femme, même si parfois il règne une tension physique.

D'ailleurs, Ray avait très mal pris la demande de divorce de Tris, prit dans son propre piège. Le jugement était prévu dans 5 mois, ce qui n'empêche pas à Tris de revivre. Tobias a le don pour la faire rire, pour toujours la surprendre.

Ce matin, c'est le week end. Tobias est levé depuis presque deux heures mais apparemment la jeune femme a eu envie de faire une grasse matinée. Le jeune homme se rendit dans la chambre et s'approcha d'elle sur le lit, elle était enfouie sous la couette.

\- Tris…Debout, ma belle

\- Hum…

\- Aller, je te rappel qu'on doit être à Evanston en début d'après midi, les travaux vont pas se faire tout seul

\- Hum…J'ai envie de dormir, gémit-elle

\- Soit tu te lèves, soit je pars sans toi, avoua-t-il en soulevant légèrement la couette pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule

\- Non, je ne reste pas toute seule ! Se réveilla-t-elle brusquement

\- Tu es réveillé, sourit-il, file prendre ta douche et on part !

\- Et mon petit déjeuner ?!

\- Un petit déjeuner se mérite, tu l'auras si tu te bouges !

\- Tout de suite !

Elle se leva et fila à la douche sous le sourire amusée de Tobias. Il lui prépara quand même un petit déjeuner, café, jus d'orange et deux tartines. Elle le rejoignit peu de temps après et sourit en avalant son petit déjeuner.

\- J'ai trop de chance de t'avoir ! Sourit-elle en embrassant sa joue

\- Ah, tu colle ! Râla-t-il en s'essuyant la joue

\- Oh, petit chou ! Rit-elle

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on soit pressé !

\- Sinon quoi, tu vas me manger ?

\- Jusqu'à la dernière miette ! Sourit-il

\- Grr, carnivore

Il rit et purent enfin se mettre en route. La route se passa sans encombre et ils arrivèrent vers 11h00.

\- Bientôt l'heure de manger ! S'enquit-elle

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu viens de manger, rit-il

\- Et alors ? L'heure c'est l'heure après je vais dérégler mon horloge interne !

\- Bah voyons ! Avec toi, il n'y a pas de danger ! Rit-il

\- Hey ! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Rit-elle

Elle se jeta sur son dos et il la conduisit à la cuisine.

\- ça veut rien dire mais on mangera que dans 1h00 pas avant, on démarre les travaux

\- Okey !

Il sourit et décidèrent justement de finir les travaux de la cuisine. Tobias avait fini de placer le carrelage au sol i semaines et aujourd'hui place à la peinture. Chacun s'occupa d'un mur jusqu'au repas.

\- Et tu comptes la mettre quand la cuisine américaine ? S'enquit Tris en mangeant

\- Si nous avons le temps peut-être la semaine prochaine

\- d'accord, ça te prendras beaucoup de temps ?

\- Un peu…Je pense passer le week end ici

\- Donc, on ne se verra pas…Dimanche prochain, Christina a prévu une après-midi shopping

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on se reverra dimanche soir, je vais essayer de rentrer pour le dimanche soir

\- D'accord, c'est surtout que ça va me faire bizarre

\- ça passera vite, sourit-il

Ils se sourirent et après manger ils passèrent aux finitions de la chambre de Tobias. Ils finirent de poser le plancher et placèrent ensuite les meubles. Tris souffla et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Cette maison gagne du charme

\- Après tout le temps qu'on y passe, elle peut, sourit-il en l'imitant

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle, on emménagera ici après ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse du jeune homme, elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il souriait.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? S'enquit-elle

\- Rien, c'est juste la façon dont tu as demandé si on emménagerait ici, ça ma fait drôle

\- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser et de se lever du lit. Tobias se leva à son tour et coinça la jeune femme contre le mur derrière elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. La jeune femme prolongea le baiser quelques secondes avant de l'arrêter.

\- Tobias, les travaux, sourit-elle

\- Désolé, mais parfois c'est dur de te résister, admit-il sincèrement

\- Je te retourne le compliment, sourit-elle en lui volant un baiser

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leurs travaux avant de rentrer chez eux en fin d'après-midi.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je suis très inspiré ! J'en suis déjà au chapitre 12 à l'écriture :p Merci pour vos avis**


	10. entre fille

**Hello à tous, un chapitre court...La suite débouche sur le divorce :D, il sera un peu plus long. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

* * *

La semaine suivante, Tobias était partit finir les travaux de la cuisine à Evanston pendant que Tris passait le dimanche avec Christina.

La jeune femme en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse et un bon petit ventre avait pointé le bout de son nez. Tris ne se lassait pas de poser les mains sur son ventre et caresser cette nouvelle vie.

\- Ce petit bidou te va si bien !

\- Merci ! Et hier on a apprit le sexe…Sourit-elle

\- Ah oui ? Dis-moi !

\- Un petit garçon !

\- Oh super !

\- Oui ! J'étais super contente car tu vois ça me fais penser au grand frère protecteur

\- Oh, donc il y aura une suite ?

\- Bien évidemment ! On a envie d'avoir plus qu'un enfant

\- Vous avez raison, vous en voulez combien ?

\- On ne sait pas encore mais au moins 2 ou 3

\- Vous ferez une super famille

\- Merci, sourit-elle, et toi ça roule toujours avec Tobias ?

\- Ouais, on s'éclate plutôt bien

\- Dans quel sens ? Sourit-elle

\- Chris !

\- Bah quoi, excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas idiote pour savoir que tu craques toujours pour lui

\- Et lui aussi…Mais pour le moment, je préfère prendre mon temps

\- Sérieux Tris, cet abruti de Ray t'as rendu malheureuse, si tu attends la fin du divorce tu lui donnerais raison

\- J'ai envie de profiter du moment présent

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ce qui t'empêche de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui discrètement

\- Je trouve ça vulgaire de la façon dont tu en parles

\- Je…Attends ! Non, vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

\- Oui…

\- Sérieux ? Combien ?

\- Je…Trois ou quatre fois

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour officialiser alors ?

\- Je veux prendre mon temps, c'est magique chaque jour…Sourit-elle puis elle craqua, je me suis habituée à sa présence, le fait qu'il ne soit pas la du week end me tue incroyablement ! Je dors mal et ça m'angoisse ! Et pourtant l'histoire avec Ray est trop fraiche, je veux vraiment profiter de ce lien si fusionnel que j'ai avec Tobias, je veux sentir son amour au quotidien et j'aime lui rendre à ma façon, je veux y aller doucement, le divorce me libérera.

Christina comprit et se mit à sourire en posant une main sur l'avant bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es simplement amoureuse ma Tris ! Tu es courageuse et je t'admire pour ça

\- Mais j'ai peur…

\- De souffrir ? Ray t'as fais souffrir, certes, mais Tobias a toujours été la pour toi ma puce et il prend soin de toi chaque jour qui passe, c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu peux avoir confiance en lui

\- J'ai confiance mais j'ai peur de tout gâché

\- Fais-toi confiance, l'important pour moi c'est que tu sois heureuse

\- Et je le suis !

\- ça fais plaisir, si tu veux mon avis, tu as le droit de te lâché avec lui et puis vous vivez ensemble, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à savoir

\- Je veux profiter de l'instant présent, c'est magique…Sourit-elle, j'aimerais que tu ne t'en mêles pas Chris

\- Même pas un tout petit peu… ? Insista-t-elle

\- Non ! Ria la jeune femme, laisse moi gérer ma vie

\- Bon okey…Mais je veux les détails quand ils sont croustillants !

\- ça on verra…

Tris sourit, elle sentait ses sentiments envers Tobias évoluer aux fils des jours. Surement avec le fait de vivre avec lui au quotidien. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était devenue très demandeuse de la présence de Tobias. Son absence lui était difficilement supportable…Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

\- On se le fait ce shopping ? S'enquit Tris

\- en route

Avec Christina, la jeune femme pouvait s'attendre à tout mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elles achetèrent plusieurs vêtements de grossesse pour Christina, qui se sent à l'étroit dans ses vêtements actuels. Les filles se firent même une joie d'acheter plusieurs petits vêtements pour le futur petit bébé. Christina ne l'avouera pas tout haut mais le fait de faire ce shopping avec sa meilleure amie est le plus beau cadeau. Elle avait peur que le passé de la jeune femme ne freine ce genre de sortie entre filles.

* * *

Quand elle rentra, Tris était épuisée ! Elle avait mal aux chevilles ! Mais elle fut très contente à l'idée que Tobias rentre ce soir. Pour être vraiment sûr, elle préféra envoyer un sms au jeune homme.

« - tu rentres ce soir ?

\- Je suis en route ma petite puce :)

\- A tout à l'heure alors »

La jeune femme fut ravie et partit prendre une douche rapide, elle avait moins de 45 minutes devant elle. Tris enfila une robe lui arrivant à mi-cuisse de couleur rouge. La jeune femme s'affaira en cuisine et dressa une table en soignant la déco de rouge et blanc. Le repas fut juste prêt au moment où Tobias entra dans l'appartement.

\- Hum, ça sent bon ici, avoua-t-il

\- Salut toi, ton plat préféré ! Poulet rôti et pommes de terre dorées

\- Hum…Et même la table est sublime, dit donc, c'est mon anniversaire, sourit-il

\- tu as du avoir un week end difficile alors c'est la moindre des choses

Tobias sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Ils dinèrent ensuite dans une ambiance calme où Tris le questionna sur les travaux.

Après une longue discussion, elle invita Tobias à s'installer au salon. La jeune femme en profita alors pour débarrasser la table et fila se changer dans leur chambre. Elle enfila une des plus grandes chemises de Tobias avant de le rejoindre dans le salon. Son regard gourmand et pétillant eut l'effet intéressé chez Tobias. Le jeune homme prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et embrassa son épaule.

\- Tobias, sourit-elle, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois dans cette tenue

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne t'ai pas vu pendant 2 jours

Tris émit un petit rire avant de lui voler un baiser. Elle devait bien avouer que leur relation était particulière. A chaque baiser, chaque caresse, elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Tris voulait prendre son temps et faire évoluer leur relation. Mais elle se sentirait vraiment prête le jour où le divorce sera prononcé, où elle pourra vraiment enlever son alliance. Elle était heureuse avec Tobias mais elle avait ses principes malgré la situation.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Tobias en sortant Tris de sa rêverie

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu es tracassée, tu tournes et retournes ton alliance

\- Ah, oui…Tu es heureux avec moi Tobias ?

\- Bien sur, plus que jamais ! Le fait que tu vives ici avec moi est mon plus beau cadeau de noël

\- Tu es adorable…Sourit-elle, je suis tellement heureuse à tes côtés…Comme jamais !

\- Mais ?

\- Mais pour faire évoluer notre relation, j'ai besoin de ce divorce…Sur le papier, je suis marquée comme une femme mariée et je veux me libérer de cette alliance avant d'aller plus loin.

\- Tris, je ne te forcerais jamais, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut. Je te comprends ma puce, le temps est long mais dans un peu plus de 4 mois tu seras officiellement divorcée, une femme libre et la on pourrait commencer notre histoire

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours avoir les bons mots ? Sourit-elle

\- Parce que tu m'inspires…

Ils se sourirent et Tris déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir se coucher.

* * *

 **Plus je relis, plus je vois à quel point il est hyper court lol mais j'espère que le suivant vous plaira. Merci de me dire ce que vous penser de la relation de Tris et Tobias :p Vu que le chapitre est court, je vous mettrai la suite demain soir.**


	11. Divorce

**Hello à toutes, bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...Je ne suis pas doué pour les divorces et machin.**

* * *

3 mois sont à nouveau passés. Le divorce est prévu dans 3 semaines et 2 jours. Un délai très long encore pour Tobias qui devient très gourmand de sa relation avec Tris. Il a souvent envie de l'embrasser, de la câliner en ville mais il respecte le choix de la jeune femme et il le comprend.

Ce week end ci, Tobias était rentré plus tôt d'Evanston. Les travaux s'étant terminés rapidement, il devina que la jeune femme était sous la douche à l'entente de l'eau. Il rangea donc ses affaires et découvrit un petit paquet bleu sur la table, qui piqua sa curiosité. Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment et ouvrit le paquet et il en sortit un petit ensemble minuscule pour bébé. Il se souvint alors qu'elle devait voir Christina cet après-midi. Mais le fait de trouver ce petit ensemble le troubla, le bouscula. De nombreuses photos de Lynn étaient parsemées dans l'appartement mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point ce secret était douloureux. Il se mit à penser que cet ensemble aurait put être pour eux… Le jeune homme se ressaisit en entendant du bruit et il replaça l'ensemble dans le petit paquet. Tris sortit ensuite de la salle de bain.

\- Bonjour ma puce, sourit-il

\- Hey, tu es revenu plus tôt ! S'enquit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras

\- Et oui, la maison est enfin terminée !

\- Oh génial ! On pourra y passer nos week end tranquille alors ? Sans travaux ?

\- Maintenant oui, rit-il

\- Super ! Tu peux venir avec moi cet après-midi alors !

\- Voir Christina ? Pourquoi pas, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu

\- Super !

Ils s'habillèrent, Tris prit le paquet cadeau et se rendirent chez Christina. Ce fut Will qui leur ouvrit, il sourit. Cela faisait pourtant 3 mois que ses deux amis vivaient sous le même toit mais les voir ensembles était toujours aussi…incroyable pour le futur père.

\- Chris ne peut déjà plus bouger ? Se moqua Tris

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Rit-il

Les trois amis rirent avant de retrouver Christina au salon. La jeune femme avait un bon gros ventre pour 7 mois et demi de grossesse, elle ne tenait déjà plus.

\- Salut ma belle, sourit Tris en embrassant le front de Christina

\- Salut Tris, tient salut Tobias ! Sourit-elle

\- Salut, ça va ?

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser mais ça va ! Avoua-t-elle en caressant son ventre

Les rires fusèrent avant que tout le monde s'installe. Will était assis dans le fauteuil en face de sa petite femme, Tobias était installé aux côtés de Christina avec Tris sur ses genoux. Tris en profita pour confier le paquet à la jeune femme.

\- Tient, pour notre futur neveu et filleul ! Sourit Tris en insistant sur le mot « filleul »

Christina rit et ouvrit le petit paquet où se trouvait un petit ensemble mignon avec une petite paire de chaussure.

\- Oh, trop mignon ! S'enquit les deux futur parents

\- J'ai craqué en le voyant !

\- J'adore ! Tu sais quoi ? Il portera cet ensemble quand il pointera le bout de son nez ! Enfin, quand il se décidera car d'après le gynéco, il n'est pas très pressé de vouloir descendre plus bas

\- ça viendra très vite

\- J'ai hâte ! Sourit-elle en caressant son ventre

Tris devait avouer que la grossesse allait très bien sur Christina. Elle fut surprise de sentir la main de Tobias caresser tendrement son ventre. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui sourit après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Un café ? S'enquit Will

\- Avec plaisir ! S'enquirent les deux amis

Will s'affaira et les quatre amis discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. Will montra même la chambre du futur bébé à Tobias, qui l'aida même à monter l'armoire. Ensuite les hommes parlèrent bricolage et de leurs boulots respectifs.

\- Tient, ça vous dirais de venir manger ici dimanche prochain ? Proposa Will

\- Pourquoi pas oui, le midi ?

\- Oui, ce sera plus simple, vous vous bossez le lendemain et Christina ne tiendrait pas le soir

\- C'est sûr, ça ce comprends ! Pas de souci pour moi, j'en parlerais à Tris

\- ça marche !

Les hommes rejoignirent ensuite leurs femmes respectives. Tris et Tobias prirent congés peu de temps après et se donnèrent rendez vous dimanche prochain.

\- un ciné ce soir ? Proposa Tobias

\- Oui, il y a longtemps

\- Oui, il y a de bons films en ce moment

\- Super !

Les deux amis se rendirent donc au cinéma en début de soirée. Un film fantastique qui plut immédiatement aux deux jeunes gens. Le seul geste intime que Tobias se permit, fut de lui prendre la main dans le noir.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et rentrèrent chez eux vers 22h30. Tris fut la dernière à prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre son homme dans le lit.

* * *

3 semaines et 2 jours passèrent… Le jour du divorce était arrivé. Tris n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait les yeux éclatés et un nœud à l'estomac, elle allait revoir Ray pour la première fois depuis des mois. Tobias se tenait à ses côtés ainsi que Christina et Will qui avait fait le déplacement pour la soutenir. Elle fut même surprise de voir sa mère et son père le jour de l'audience.

\- Maman, papa ? Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? S'enquit-elle en serrant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Voyons ma puce, ce garçon a utilisé le nom de notre famille pour te rendre malheureuse, nous voulions être à tes côtés pour que tu récupères fièrement le nom des Prior

\- Merci, maman…

Nathalie Prior, serra sa fille dans ses bras, caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds.

L'audience commença à 14h00, Tobias représentait la défense de Tris et Ray fut représenté par un avocat tout aussi brillant. Tris garda le silence, une boule de nerfs restant coincée dans sa gorge. Elle laissa Ray lui cracher son venin, avec ce qui devait être sa femme et ses enfants derrière lui.

\- On me reproche d'être infidèle ! Elle me reproche de m'être servi d'elle ! Et elle alors ? Elle court derrière son avocat, depuis quand on a le droit de se faire défendre par l'avocat qui partage votre lit ?! Ragea-t-il

\- Vos soupçons sont infondés monsieur, trancha le juge

\- Ah oui ? Vous lui avez demandé ? Elle et son petit avocat minable ont une liaison et depuis bien longtemps ! Après on dit que c'est moi le méchant ?!

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire face à ça madame Sanders ?

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Cette attaque lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, certes elle a aimé Tobias dans le passé mais elle avait été sincère avec Ray. Plus que lui en tout cas…La jeune femme se sentit oppressée jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de Tobias dans le creux de sa main. Tris ferma les yeux et soupira, la jeune femme reprit enfin de l'air.

\- Monsieur le juge, j'ai connu Tobias quand j'avais 5 ans, nous avons grandit ensemble, effectivement nous avons connus une histoire d'amour où est née notre magnifique petite Lynn qui est décédée à l'âge de 3 ans et demi. Tobias m'a quitté juste avant que je lui annonce ma grossesse…Avoua-t-elle difficilement, j'ai rencontré Ray 1 an après la mort de ma fille et il a commencé par penser mes blessures et on s'est marié, i ans. J'ai toujours été fidèle à mon mari malgré ses nombreuses absences et oui je travaille avec le père de ma fille mais je n'ai jamais eu de liaison depuis avec lui, pas comme mon cher mari qui m'ai en réalité, toujours trompé !

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ? S'enquit le juge

Ray était très mal à l'aise et aussi furieux. Son histoire l'avait toujours touché mais il avait été avide de puissance. Il s'était servi de son nom, certes, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé se faire découvrir si tôt. Pendant que son mari essayait de crachait un quelconque mensonge pour se faire discréditer, Tris échangea un regard inquiet avec Tobias. Mais le juge fit taire le mari.

\- Madame Sanders, qu'est ce qui vous prouve l'escroquerie de monsieur Sanders ?

Le regard de Tris fut plus fier qu'avant, elle avait une dernière carte à jouer.

\- Il y a de cela maintenant quelques mois, j'ai eu des doutes sur la sincérité de Ray et j'ai engagé en détective privé pour me rassurer, pour soulager ma conscience qu'il soit honnête avec moi et j'ai appris qu'il menait une double vie avec femme et enfant…Qu'il s'est marié avec moi juste pour le nom de ma famille afin d'avoir une bonne place dans l'hôpital où mon père à des actions parce que monsieur a été diplômé d'une faculté de médecine aussi minable que lui

Les jurés n'eurent rien de particulier à omettre devant les preuves de la jeune femme. Tris avait bien sûr confié les preuves du détective à Tobias pour monter son dossier. Ray finit par se taire, rageant de son côté, il allait perdre gros sur ce coup la. Il avait tenu cette escroquerie avec sa femme qui n'avait aucun scrupule. Tout ce que le couple voulait était d'avoir une vie confortable que le petit diplôme de Ray ne pouvait leur offrir.

Le jugement fut rendu, Tris devait hériter de la moitié des biens et Ray devait vendre la maison ou racheter les parts de Tris.

\- Maintenant que le jugement a été rendu, je vous déclare maintenant officiellement divorcé !

Tris fut libéré d'un poids énorme. Comme si, elle avait porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses proches. Elle était enfin une femme libérée ! Elle pleura dans les bras de sa mère. Elle venait de se libérer de l'emprise d'un menteur.

Quant à Ray, il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme en rejoignant son autre femme avec ses enfants qui n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'on reprochait à leur père.

Tris n'en avait plus rien à faire lui désormais, elle redevenait elle. La famille et les amis de la jeune femme décidèrent d'aller fêter ça au restaurant. Tris remarqua cependant, que Tobias était légèrement distrait, fixant régulièrement sa montre.

\- ça va Tobias ?

\- Bien sur

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre

\- Désolée ma puce, sourit-il, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'arrête

\- Ne pense pas à ça, on est la pour fêter ma liberté

\- Je suis bien d'accord !

Ils se sourirent et firent la fête dans un restaurant que tout le monde connaissaient à l'ambiance familiale.

* * *

 **Oh bah il me parait court finalement... Enfin bon, vous me direz hein ! Dans la suite, vous découvrirez pourquoi Tobias regarde souvent sa montre :p Non c'est pas parce qu'il se fait chier lol.**

 **Alors les amis, je vous prépares un petit one-shot de 3 chapitres normalement ! Le temps de l'écrire et je posterais cela...à la fin lol Gros bisous !**


	12. Surprise

**Hello les filles, une petite suite car je ne voulais pas trop en dire sur la surprise :) Le suivant devrait être plus long.**

* * *

La soirée au restaurant s'était très bien passée. Discrètement, Tobias avait prit chaque invité à part pour leur parler d'un projet. La soirée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

\- Ma chérie, moi et ton père allons y aller, il se fait tard

\- D'accord, merci à vous d'être venu

Tris serra ses parents dans ses bras et les salua avant qu'ils ne partent. Il était 21h30 quand Tobias et Tris se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- On rentre ? Proposa Tobias

\- Oui, avec plaisir, sourit-elle

Le jeune homme prit le volant et prit la direction de son appartement. Pourtant, une fois sur place, le jeune homme retint la jeune femme de descendre.

\- Tu pourrais m'attendre ici ?

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle

\- J'ai quelques petits détails à régler et après j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part

\- Euh…D'accord, sourit-elle étonnée

Il embrassa sa joue et monta seul à l'appartement. Tris fit marcher son cerveau à plein régime, mais qu'avait-il en tête ? Elle fut vite coupée par ses pensées car Tobias revint très rapidement. Elle entendit juste la porte du coffre et son retour au volant.

\- On va où alors ? Il est tard déjà

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sur !

Il lui sourit et reprit le volant sans lui donner de réponse. Tobias roula depuis 20 minutes avant d'arriver à l'aéroport.

\- On fait quoi ici ? S'enquit-elle

\- Chut, c'est une surprise

La jeune femme sourit et sortit enfin de la voiture. Elle suivit le jeune homme à l'intérieur tout en se demandant ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

La jeune femme était à présent dans l'avion aux côtés de Tobias. Elle était surexcitée à l'idée de partir pour 1 semaine de vacances en Thaïlande, cadeau du jeune homme pour le divorce de sa bien-aimée. Tobias la surprendrait toujours.

\- J'adore ! Merci, merci, merci !

\- De rien ma puce, tu en avais bien besoin

\- 1 semaine rien que tous les deux, je ne demandais rien de plus !

Il lui sourit et embrassa sa joue. Le fait de voir la jeune femme heureuse avait un prix inestimable pour Tobias.

\- Mais attend ! S'enquit-elle, je viens de penser à un truc !

\- A quoi ?

\- Le boulot ! On peut se faire virer si on ne prévient pas !

\- Déstresse, sourit-il en posant sa main sur son genou, mon oncle est au courant depuis le début, je te l'ai dit, mon oncle a fait et fait encore beaucoup pour moi…Et aussi qu'on avait nos vacances aussi à poser

\- Tu as un oncle génial…

\- autant que moi ? Sourit-il

\- Autant je ne sais pas, mais tu es adorable d'avoir pensé à ce voyage

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amis arrivèrent enfin en Thaïlande. Tris découvrait leur hôtel 4 étoiles, une chambre bien spacieuse avec un balcon donnant sur la mer.

\- C'est sublime ! Sourit-elle en admirant la mer du balcon

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, sourit-il en la rejoignant

\- Oh oui, beaucoup ! Mais tout cela a dû te coûter une fortune !

\- J'ai fais des économies sur quelques mois, je voulais vraiment t'offrir ce voyage

\- Tu es adorable, merci à toi, sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de notre vie à Chicago

\- Je le comprends bien et j'avais aussi envie qu'on se retrouve un peu tous les deux

\- Sans Christina, rit-elle légèrement

\- On peut dire ça, rit-il, même si elle galère à se déplacer, elle est toujours là derrière nous

\- Toujours ! Christina fait partie de ma famille, sans elle…Je ne sais pas où je serais, elle m'a aidé mieux que personne quand j'en avais besoin

\- Et maintenant, c'est moi qui suis la, sourit-il

\- oui !

Elle lui sourit et ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Les deux amis rangèrent donc leurs vêtements dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet et quelques affaires dans la salle de bain. Une salle de bain tout aussi spacieuse avec quelques rangements et une grande baignoire. Tobias passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, son torse contre son dos, tout en chuchotant suavement à son oreille.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que la baignoire est assez grande pour un bain à deux ?

La jeune femme fut prit d'un grand frisson. Elle posa ses mains sur celle de Tobias et se mit à rougir en les imaginant tous les deux dans cette baignoire.

\- Un resto ce soir ? S'enquit-il

\- Avec plaisir

\- Fais-toi encore plus belle alors

Elle sourit et ils se douchèrent. Tobias passa le premier et Tris bava presque en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement, une serviette autour de sa taille. La jeune femme se croyait discrète mais Tobias émit un petit rire en voyant le regard insistant de la jeune femme dans son dos. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait été percé à jour, la jeune femme fila prendre sa douche à son tour.

* * *

Tris enfila une robe rouge qui faisait ressortir son teint. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et elle était légèrement fendue d'un côté et elle se portait également d'une seule bretelle. Elle se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses longs cheveux, mettant en avant son cou fin et gracieux. Quand la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, ce fut Tobias maintenant qui bavait presque sur la jeune femme. Il était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il avait cette petite flamme dans ses yeux qui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet chez la jeune femme. Tris s'approcha lentement de lui en lui souriant.

\- Je te plais ?

\- Oh…Les mots sont faibles pour t'exprimer à quel point tu me plais

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire avant de lui voler un léger baiser.

\- On y va à ce resto ? Sourit la jeune femme

\- Oui, mais avant…J'aimerais te demander quelque chose

\- Ah oui ?

Tobias se baissa en posant un genou par terre tout en prenant la main gauche de la jeune femme. Tris fut surprise puis troublée par ce geste, mais que faisait-il ?

\- Mademoiselle Béatrice Prior, accepteriez vous que je vous retire cette alliance afin de vous promettre de vous rendre heureuse à mon tour et de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux qui attends seulement que vous lui ouvriez votre cœur si précieux

La jeune femme afficha un grand sourire. Ce geste était très symbolique pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle se débarrassait du dernier objet matériel qui la retenait à son ancienne vie. Maintenant elle était libre mais surtout, cette initiative avait bousculé beaucoup de choses en Tris, elle était prête à vivre une nouvelle vie amoureuse avec Tobias. Elle a 30 ans, il a 32 ans, ce ne sont plus des enfants. Elle voulait être heureuse et elle savait que Tobias la rendrait heureuse, autant qu'elle voulait le rendre heureux.

\- Oui, je le veux, sourit-elle

Le jeune homme lui retira doucement son alliance sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait un grand sourire de plaqué sur son visage, il se releva ensuite doucement avant d'embrasser amoureusement la jeune femme. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres avant de lui sourire, front contre front.

\- Je t'aime…Souffla-t-il comme un soulagement

\- Je t'aime Tobias Eaton, avoua-t-elle en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces

Une chose inattendue, une larme coula sur la joue de Tobias. Tris ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces quelques mots fassent autant d'effet chez lui. Cette image la troubla et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Hey…Souffla-t-elle

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai attendu ça depuis des mois

\- Dis toi qu'on est ici pour nous, je serais toujours à tes côtés maintenant, okey ?

\- Moi aussi, sourit-il

Ils se sourirent et Tobias emmena enfin sa belle dans un restaurant.

* * *

 **Et voila la courte suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des idées de ce qui pourrait se passer durant ce voyage, je verrais ce que je pourrais faire ;) Et la première partie de ma three-shot est en ligne (Merci Courtney pour le terme lol), elle s'appelle "une nouvelle ère", j'ai mis la première partie afin de voir si cela vous plait.**

 **Gros bisous !**


	13. Thaïlande

**Hello, voici la suite, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Merci pour vos review, sa fait vraiment plaisir ! Je précise tout de suite que la fin est un peu épicé quand même ! Je préfère prévenir.**

* * *

Le restaurant était sur le bord de la plage. Une ambiance feutrée et romantique, les deux jeunes amoureux avait même la vue sur la plage. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Tobias n'espérait pas mieux pour un début de voyage, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il tenait à profiter de leurs vacances. Tris était dans une conversation profonde sans s'apercevoir du regard de Tobias.

\- Je te jure Tobias ! Elle a le don pour obtenir tout de moi ! Je n'arrive jamais à lui dire non ! Et quand on va rentrer, tu peux être sur que je ne vais pas y échapper ! Je…

La jeune femme, posa enfin les yeux sur ceux de son homme. Tobias avait incliné légèrement la tête et il avait le regard lointain avec un petit sourire qui se voulait tendre.

\- Tobias ? Tobias, tu m'écoutes ?! Il y a quelqu'un ? S'enquit-elle en agitant sa main libre devant ses yeux

\- Tu es si belle…Souffla-t-il en caressant la paume de sa main avec son pouce

La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé à cette annonce. Elle se sentit rougir et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu rougis ?

\- Arrêtes…Sourit-elle, beau parleur

\- pas du tout, si tu savais combien j'ai envie de t'embrasser

\- Bon, il y avait quoi dans ce vin ?

\- Il était très bon, je suis juste très heureux d'être ici à tes côtés

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle, ça te dit d'aller sur la plage ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-il également

Tobias se leva et paya leur repas avant de sortir du restaurant. Tris avança rapidement mais se fit vite ralentir par les bras de Tobias. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Une fois arrivée au bord de la plage, Tris enleva ses talons en les tenant d'une main. Elle avança lentement sur la plage. Le sable encore chaud se faufilait entre ses orteils, elle admira la vue. La mer brillait sous l'effet du reflet de la lune, les étoiles brillaient unes à unes, se reflétant dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Tobias avança silencieusement en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, ses mains se croisèrent sur son ventre.

\- Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Oh oui…Je n'ai jamais vu une nuit aussi belle

\- Moi si, sourit-il doucement

\- Ah oui ? Où ? Et c'était quand ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face

\- C'était à Evanston i mois, une nuit magnifique avec une femme plus que merveilleuse

\- Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur ! Rit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Je sais parler à une femme, nuance, sourit-il

\- Peut-être, n'empêche que tu as raison, i mois j'ai passé la plus belle nuit qui soit

\- Tu m'en vois ravi

Elle sourit et Tobias ne put résister à l'embrasser. Le jeune homme l'embrassa langoureusement, c'est quand Tris sentit sa main sous sa robe qu'elle le repoussa légèrement.

\- Doucement mon lapin, sourit-elle, pas ici

\- Alors rentrons…Tu me tue à me dire non à chaque fois

\- Je sais, sourit-elle, c'est pour mieux apprécier le moment venu

\- Grr, râla-t-il

Tris émit un rire avant de lui prendre la main et de quitter la plage. Tobias interpella un taxi et les deux amoureux rentrèrent à leur hôtel. La jeune femme était épuisée, dans l'ascenseur elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et se tenait à l'épaule puissante de Tobias. Le jeune homme la soutint par la taille et ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre au 4ème étage.

Le jeune homme couvra le cou de la jeune femme de baiser brûlant. Les frissonnements de Tris étaient une sensation délicieuse chez Tobias.

\- Attends-moi, je voudrais me changer

\- Fais vite, sourit-elle

Le jeune homme lui accorda un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Tobias se dépêcha, il se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxer. Il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage et mit un peu de parfum. Il attendait cette soirée depuis des mois, Tris cédant rarement à ses envies. La jeune femme était bien plus que irrésistible à ses yeux, lui résister physiquement était très difficile pour le jeune homme. Tobias sortit rapidement et il sourit doucement en trouvant la jeune femme endormie dans leur lit. Elle avait eu le temps d'enlever sa robe, elle était à présent en sous-vêtement. Tobias plaça correctement la jeune femme dans leur lit et la couvra des draps après s'être installé à ses côtés.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour, souffla-t-il après avoir embrassé sa tempe.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tris se réveilla dans les bras de Tobias. Elle caressa doucement son torse en traçant de petits cercles au niveau de son cœur. Le jeune homme dormait encore paisiblement au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Elle devait avouer qu'il était vraiment très mignon quand il dormait.

Tobias se réveilla lentement et fut surpris de recevoir un baiser de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui rendre son baiser.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi mon ange, sourit-il

\- tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors, je ne m'en lasserais jamais

\- Ah oui ? Je dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ?

\- Comme si tu ne le savais déjà ! Rit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur son torse

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Tris n'était sous la douche que depuis quelques minutes quand elle se fit rejoindre par Tobias.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ? Sourit-elle

\- Deux minutes loin de toi représentent l'éternité pour moi

\- Oh que c'est mignon, sourit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou

Tobias en profita pour la serrer contre elle. Il embrassa son cou d'abord doucement puis il se fit un peu plus entreprenant avant que Tris ne s'écarte.

\- Hum, hum, on prend notre douche Tobias

\- ça ne me dérange pas de concilier les deux, sourit-il

\- Je n'en doute pas

Elle lui sourit mais résista à l'emprise de Tobias. Cela faisait 4 mois qu'il n'avait pas eu d'échange intime avec Tris et il devait avouer que ça lui manquait. Surtout depuis que le divorce de la jeune femme a été prononcé, il cherche a cherche à retrouver cette intimité avec elle. Mais il devait aussi beaucoup se contenir de peur qu'elle croie qu'il n'attend que ça d'elle, ce qui est faux car la présence de la jeune femme est ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Les deux jeunes amants prirent donc leur douche avant de s'habiller. Ils se rejoignirent ensuite dans la chambre.

\- Je vais aller chercher le petit-déjeuner, s'enquit Tobias

\- D'accord, je vais appeler Christina pour prendre de ses nouvelles quand même

\- D'accord ma puce

Il embrassa la jeune femme d'un baiser furtif et quitta la chambre. Tris sourit et appela sa meilleure amie sur la terrasse de la chambre.

\- Hello, Chris

\- Tris ! Comment tu vas ? Votre voyage se passe bien ?

\- ça va bien oui et toi surtout ?

\- Très bien, le bébé bouge beaucoup mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de toute façon je refuse d'accoucher si tu n'es pas dans le coin !

\- Je ne voudrais pas manquer cette naissance !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, et alors ton voyage ?! Il t'a emmené où ?

\- En Thaïlande ! Tu verrais comment c'est trop beau !

\- J'imagine ! Et votre chambre est comment ?

\- Très spacieuse ! Un hôtel 4 étoiles ! Pour te dire, je t'appel de la terrasse de notre chambre !

\- Eh bien ! Il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié

\- Carrément, c'est juste trop beau ! Et dire qu'il ne reste que 5 jours…

\- C'est encore long ma chérie, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à faire

\- C'est clair, on va surement allez faire du bateau cet après midi

\- C'est cool ça ! Il doit t'en mettre plein la vue

\- Il est beau parleur, rit-elle, mais il reste lui-même, il reste l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé

\- Eh bah ça doit y aller ! Se moqua-t-elle

\- Chris ! Rit-elle, je le repousse depuis hier déjà, il va finir dingue

\- Pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil ? Il ne te donne pas envie ?

\- Oh si, ce n'est pas le problème, c'est même difficile de lui résister

\- Je ne comprends pas alors, ce voyage c'est un peu comme un voyage de noce sauf que la vous fêtait un divorce mais c'est pareil

\- Je sais… Mais c'est un voyage surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas et le souci c'est que ma plaquette de pilule est à la maison et j'ai très peur d'un accident

\- Oh Tris… A ce point ?

\- Pas vraiment mais… Si un jour, on doit en avoir un deuxième je préfèrerais qu'il se fasse dans les règles de l'art, que cet enfant soit désiré

\- Tu sais ma puce, je ne pense pas que Tobias soit contre si un jour ça vous arrive

\- Oui je me doute… Mais… J'ai peur que ce qui est arrivée avec Lynn se reproduise

\- Je comprends tes peurs ma puce mais tu veux un conseil ? Oublie votre passé, oublie tout ce qui vous entoure et profite de ton homme, profitez de vous deux et à ton retour tu aviseras et qui dit que forcément tu seras enceinte après ce petit moment ?

\- C'est vrai… Merci, ça me fait toujours du bien de parler avec toi

\- Je suis la pour ça, je te rappel ! Mais tu devrais lui parler de tes doutes, ce type est à fond sur toi et il est courageux de te laisser te résister !

\- Oui, c'est vrai

\- Bon j'y vais, Will va rentrer et j'aimerais préparer le repas

\- D'accord, à bientôt ma chérie et prenez soin de vous

\- Vous deux aussi, sourit-elle

Tris sourit doucement et raccrocha. Mais en se retournant, elle tomba sur Tobias qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Tobias… Souffla-t-elle

Il s'activa à mettre la table mais elle savait bien qu'il avait entendu le principal. Tris rangea son téléphone et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son dos.

\- Tobias, je sais que tu as entendu

\- Pas vraiment, je préfère garder ton intimité

\- Tobias, je suis désolée, je sais que tu as entendu ! S'enquit-elle un peu plus fort en le tournant face à elle

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Tris ? Que je t'aime ? Bien sur que je t'aime comme je t'ai toujours aimé ! Que j'ai envie de toi ? Bien sur car tu me plais et que tu es la femme que j'aime ! Que je ne veux que ça ? Non, car ta présence est déjà très importante pour moi ! Que j'aurais aimé que tu me parles de tes peurs sur notre intimité ? Bien sur car je suis prêt à tout entendre, mais Béatrice, je ne te veux aucun mal je croyais que tu le savais…Avoua-t-il avec émotion

\- Bien sur que je le sais…Murmura-t-elle, j'aurais du te dire pourquoi je te repousse… J'aurais du te dire que j'avais peur de l'avenir si un accident se produisait…Mais je voulais vraiment que tu profites de ces vacances autant que moi

\- J'en profite car tu es la, je n'ai pas besoin de mensonge, tu m'aurais dit que j'avais oublié ta fichue boîte de plaquette et que tu ne peux pas te laisser aller, j'aurais compris ! Je n'ai pas besoin juste de ça pour être heureux avec toi

\- Je sais…Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… On oubli ?

\- Oui

Tobias s'installa à table rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par Tris. Elle avait une boule au ventre, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui lançait des coups de poignard dans le cœur. Elle avait blessé son homme et ça, ça lui faisait très mal au point de vouloir en pleurer mais elle retint ses larmes. Il sera surement plus distant maintenant et ça, c'est vraiment horrible pour la jeune femme à l'idée d'avoir gâché leurs premières vacances.

\- Je vais aller sur la plage pour réserver un bateau si cela te dis

\- Oui bien sur, on fera de la plongée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être je vais bien voir

\- D'accord

Tobias débarrassa le plus gros de leur table avant d'être arrêté par Tris. Elle lui soutint qu'elle va finir, il embrassa alors sa tempe et il quitta la chambre.

Tris finit de débarrasser la table de leur petit-déjeuner et elle s'asseya sur leur lit. La jeune femme posa sa main sur cœur et elle sentit ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle finit par verser quelques larmes, l'idée d'avoir gâché les vacances de Tobias lui était insupportable. Elle craignait qu'à cause de cette histoire de contraception qui l'obsède, il n'en devient distant. Tris était enthousiasmé face à la grossesse de Christina mais pour elle-même elle avait peur… Peur de mettre au monde à nouveau un enfant mourant et de souffrir encore.

Elle se reprit, elle se mit dans la tête qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour rattraper son couple. Etre heureuse avec Tobias c'est tout ce qu'elle désire depuis l'annonce officiel du divorce, et cet endroit sans personne autour d'eux est le meilleur endroit pour penser à eux.

* * *

Dans l'après midi, Tobias emmena sa belle sur la plage. Ils se préparèrent à faire du bateau. Un navigateur les emmena sur l'eau turquoise de la Thaïlande. Tobias était absorbé par le paysage, Tris, elle, un peu distraite. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour combler le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, Tobias posa les yeux automatiquement sur leurs mains et remonta à ses yeux. La jeune femme passa le bras de Tobias derrière ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Je t'aime Tobias…

\- Je t'aime aussi Béatrice

Il embrassa sa joue et une larme coula le long de la joue de Tris. Tobias ne put le voir ce qui arrangeait d'un sens la jeune femme. Elle essuya les traces sur son visage et le bateau s'arrêta en pleine mer. Le navigateur leur fournit les tenues de plongée et les deux amants plongèrent dans cette eau turquoise. Tris fut très émerveillée par la magie de l'océan, elle nagea au milieu de poisson de mille et une couleurs. Tris se rapprocha de Tobias et lui prit la main. Leur combinaison empêche à l'autre de voir leurs émotions mais à ce moment Tobias sourit et serra la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dans l'eau, main dans la main, découvrant l'océan Thaïlandais. Le massif sous marin, les nombreux poissons multicolores et les pierres creusées.

Quand ils remontèrent, les deux amants étaient très contents de cette découverte. La journée se finit par un tour de l'île en bateau. Tris était blottit contre Tobias et profitait de la vue magnifique qu'offrait leur navigateur. Ils s'échangèrent de nombreux petits sourires, Tobias caressa doucement les bras de la jeune femme qui frissonna sous son contact. Le retour à l'hôtel se fit main dans la main avec des sourires complices.

\- Un resto ce soir ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Hum…Ouais

\- si ça te dis pas on peut rester la

\- ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas

La jeune femme lui sourit et elle s'absente dans la salle de bain. Tris fait couler un bain, elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau.

\- Tobias ! Appela-t-elle

Il toqua et entra dans la salle de bain, il vira au rouge vif en voyant la jeune femme dans la baignoire.

\- Oui ? Rougit-il

\- Rejoins-moi

\- Tris…Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…Tu m'en demande trop

\- Tobias, si tu m'aimes rejoins moi dans ce bain, si j'ai envie de prendre un bain avec l'homme que j'aime, je vais prendre un bain avec l'homme que j'aime ! Il faut bien utiliser cette baignoire !

Le jeune homme n'avait plus d'argument mais elle jouait avec ses nerfs. Tobias se déshabilla et se glissa dans le bain, derrière la jeune femme. Il se mit à son aise et Tris se blottit aux creux de ses jambes et de ses bras. Tobias soupira difficilement et passa ses bras autour d'elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin, commença-t-elle

\- N'en parlons plus

\- Non, je veux vraiment m'excuser sur ce que tu as entendu, je veux vraiment profiter de nos vacances, je veux profiter de ta présence vraiment à fond… Je m'y suis mal prise avec toi, je pense à beaucoup de chose et j'aurais préféré que tu n'entendes pas cet appel

\- Tris, arrête de te tracasser, je t'aime et ça ne changeras rien, je te respecte trop pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser mon ange

\- Merci d'être la…J'ai l'impression parfois de t'avoir toujours attendu

\- Je suis la

Il embrasse le front de la jeune femme qui souria tendrement. Tobias caressa doucement les bras de Tris en fermant les yeux. Les deux amoureux restèrent un moment dans l'eau à se câliner, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

\- On va toujours au restaurant ? S'enquit Tobias

\- Hum…Non, on ne pourrait pas se faire livrer ici ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Tobias commanda alors au restaurant de l'hôtel et ils purent prendre leur repas sur la terrasse.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tris fut surprise à son réveil que le petit déjeuner soit disposé près d'elle.

\- Bonjour mon puce, souhaita Tobias en lui volant un baiser

\- Salut, tu es bien matinal

\- Il n'est pas si tard et je suis levé depuis une heure seulement

\- Je vois, merci pour le petit déjeuner

\- de rien ma belle

Tris déjeuna et partit prendre sa douche avant de revenir rapidement près du jeune homme.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? S'enquit le jeune homme

\- Hum…J'ai bien envie de faire un tour en ville

\- ça marche !

Elle lui sourit et ils sortirent de la chambre. Ils visitèrent la région et ils sont même tombés sur le marché. Main dans la main, Tris profitait vraiment de l'instant présent. Ils arpentèrent la ville avec émerveillement quand Tris tomba sur un stand avec de nombreux bijoux traditionnels.

\- Regarde comme ces bracelets sont beaux Tobias !

\- Oui, effectivement, ça représente bien la région

\- complètement !

Tris prit un des bracelets délicatement dans sa main avant de le passer autour du poignet de Tobias. Elle lui sourit ensuite tendrement.

\- Il te va très bien, qu'est ce que tu en pense si on achetait le même ?

\- Oui, ça nous ferais un souvenir

\- Thaïlande ensemble, les plus belles vacances de ma vie avec l'homme que j'aurais aimé vraiment toute ma vie

Tobias se fit silencieux mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Il était très émus par cette annonce, il a connu Tris quand il avait 8 ans, il avait 18 ans quand ils se sont séparés et aujourd'hui il a 32 ans et ils sont de nouveaux réunis. Ces vacances sont tout aussi importantes pour lui, l'impression de repartir à zéro avec elle. Tobias prend le bracelet identique et le passe au poignet de la jeune femme qui lui sourit.

\- Attend moi ici

Tobias se rendit près de la vendeuse et lui tendit les bracelets. Mais avant de payer, l'œil de Tobias fut attiré sur une bague en argent qui est un élément courant par ici, elle est ornée de différent dessin. Il sourit et prit la bague entre ses mains. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et décida de l'acheter, la trouvant magnifique. Tobias cacha ce nouveau cadeau et rejoignit la jeune femme.

\- ça te dirais de visiter l'îlot cet après midi ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Sourit-elle

Les deux amoureux mangèrent en ville et Tobias emmena sa belle sur l'îlot pas loin de l'île en jet-ski au grand bonheur de celle-ci. Ils visitèrent la petite île où ils se retrouvèrent seuls finalement car elle est si petite qu'elle est inoccupée.

* * *

Le soir venu, Tobias et Tris dinèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel. La jeune femme était épuisée de leur journée. Le repas fut pourtant très agréable dans une ambiance la plus calme possible, quand soudain un air de musique se fit entendre.

\- Tient, j'ignorais qu'il passait de la musique, Admit Tris

\- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

\- Oh…Avec plaisir, sourit la jeune femme très surprise

Tobias prit la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il glissa un bras derrière sa taille en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Tris posa sa tête sur son torse tout en se laissant aller au rythme de la danse. Ils dansèrent lentement mais sentant la chaleur de l'autre, Tris pouvait entendre le cœur battre de Tobias contre son oreille. Le jeune homme caressa doucement sa joue quand elle releva la tête vers lui et il déposa un baiser doux et sincère sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tris afficha un grand sourire, la soirée ne pouvait pas mieux se finir.

* * *

Tobias et Tris sont rentrés dans leur chambre aux alentours de minuit. Tris reprit une douche en rentrant de leur soirée. Elle était à présent sur la terrasse, habillé uniquement d'une longue chemise de Tobias, admirant le ciel étoilé. L'air était doux à cette heure là, Tris ferma les yeux pour profiter du vent dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sentir deux bras fort l'encercler. Elle sourit et se tourna vers son homme, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…Souffla-t-il

\- Et moi dont…

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'es précieuse, le jour où tu es de nouveau entré dans ma vie a été le plus beau pour moi…Je savoure chaque jour qui passe à tes côtés…

\- Oh Tobias…

Elle fut touchée et embrassa son homme tendrement. Tobias afficha un grand sourire et caressa tendrement la joue de sa bien-aimée. Ils se dévorèrent des yeux et ils restèrent un moment collé l'un à l'autre, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Tobias caressa doucement ses bras et il plongea dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit l'anneau acheté ce matin. Il lui montra et embrassa l'anneau avant de lui glisser au doigt. Cet anneau se voulait symbolique pour le jeune homme, il représente tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il porte à la jeune femme. Et sans faire exprès, il glissa l'eau à son annulaire gauche, lentement, dévorant ce moment si intime. Il n'avait pas quitté les yeux de la jeune femme d'une seconde et quand il s'aperçu de l'endroit où il avait glissé l'anneau, il angoissa un quart de seconde en pensant à la réaction de Tris. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de laisser courir ses pensées car Tris, qui était très émus, l'embrassa amoureusement. Tobias posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, pendant que la jeune femme serra ses bras autour de son cou. Ils échangèrent un long baiser amoureux, tendre et langoureux. Ils durent s'arrêtés à bout de souffle et se retrouvèrent front contre front.

\- Je t'aime…Soupira Tobias

\- Je t'aime tant…

Tris prit la main du jeune homme et ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre. Tobias prit place sur leur lit et fut surpris de voir Tris s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le jeune homme répondit aussitôt à son baiser en caressant ses cuisses mais il écarta la jeune femme doucement en sentant qu'elle voulait plus.

\- Tris…Je croyais que…

\- chuuut…Soupira-t-elle en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes, on s'en fou, je t'aime et à cet instant j'ai très envie de toi

Tris retira les premiers boutons de sa chemise et y glissa une main à Tobias. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le jeune homme pour perdre pied. Il embrassa son cou et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, Tris lui caressant les cheveux. Il retira rapidement sa chemise avant d'allongé la jeune femme et d'embrasser goulument sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne put que gémir bruyamment aux caresses de Tobias. Le jeune homme caressa son corps petit à petit, le parcourant également de baisers brûlants. Il releva une des jambes de la jeune femme et caressa longuement sa cuisse. Il couvra son bas ventre de nombreux baisers tout en remontant jusqu'à son cou. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement et prit un malin plaisir à se frotter contre la jeune femme, cherchant ses grognements. La jeune femme râle et grogne de frustration. Et Tobias libéra enfin leur deux corps, ils ne firent plus qu'un dans un échange violent et bruyant. Ils étaient brûlants de désir l'un comme l'autre, et leur lit ainsi que leurs voisins en paieront le prix très cher.

* * *

 **Et voila les amis, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait :) Je bosse sur la suite, merci de me donner votre avis :) J'ai déjà une idée pour une prochaine fic hihi et je mettrai la fin de ma three-shot demain.**


	14. naissance

**Voici la suite les amis :) Un peu court...Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé cette suite. hihi**

* * *

La semaine en Thaïlande est passée trop vite aux goûts des deux amoureux. La semaine avait été magique, ils ont pu vraiment prendre du temps pour eux deux. Ils sont rentrés depuis hier et la reprise se fait demain, déjà. Et Tris est censée passer la journée avec Christina, qui l'avait un poil harcelé pour tout savoir de ce voyage.

\- Tobias, j'y vais ! Cria-t-elle

\- Okey, tu reviendras à temps pour manger ce soir ? S'enquit-il en sortant de la chambre d'ami

\- J'espère ! Mais je pense oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle

\- D'accord, passe une bonne après-midi

\- Merci toi aussi

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de disparaître. Tris arriva chez Christina quelques minutes plus tard. Malgré sa grossesse avancée, Christina ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir la porte avec les yeux d'un enfant le matin de noël.

\- Salut ! Sourit Tris

\- Salut, entre, tu es toute bronzée ! Et tu sens le soleil…Avoua-t-elle rapidement en serrant son amie dans ses bras

\- Presque autant que toi, rit-elle

\- Tu dois tout me raconter, je veux tout savoir !

Christina tira son amie jusqu'au canapé. Tris eut à peine le temps de s'installer que Christina la regarda avec des yeux dévorant.

\- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Rit-elle

\- Mais tout ! Du début à la fin

\- Bon, alors déjà le voyage s'est très bien déroulé et ensuite on est arrivé dans un hôtel vraiment magnifique…

\- Vu sur la plage ?

\- Oui ! Comme je t'ai dis, on avait une terrasse à notre suite

\- Trop bien ! Et alors ?

\- On a prit notre petit déjeuner tous les matins sur cette terrasse

\- Que le petit déjeuner ?

\- Oui et aussi le soir on regardait les étoiles parfois, sourit-elle

\- C'est trop mignon !

Christina posa ses mains sur celles de son amie et son regard s'arrêta sur la bague à son annulaire gauche. Elle prit sa main et l'approcha de son visage pour mieux la voir, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Dit donc toi, à peine divorcée, déjà remariée ?! S'enthousiasma Christina

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, rit-elle, disons que cet anneau est…Une promesse

\- Une promesse ?

\- Ce soir la, quand il m'a glissé l'anneau il n'a pas vraiment visualisé l'endroit et je refuse de la changer d'endroit, c'est sa promesse de ne plus fuir sans raison, de toujours être la pour moi et c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas changer l'anneau de place

\- Vous êtes vraiment touchant tous les deux…Admit Christina sur une voix douce et tendre qu'elle peut avoir parfois

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours attendu

\- D'un sens c'est vrai, si je me rappel bien, il y a 15 ans, même au début de ton histoire avec Ray, tu attendais le retour de Tobias

\- Oui, et j'avais fini par abandonner cette idée et puis le destin en a décidé autrement

\- Dire qu'il aura fallut attendre la trentaine pour que vous soyez de nouveau réunis

\- C'est clair !

\- Raconte-moi la suite de votre voyage

\- Oh bah, Tobias a été adorable, on a fait plein de truc ! De la plongée, de l'escalade, du bateau, on a visité, enfin on a passé de super vacances !

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai envie de partir en vacance…

\- Tu pourras après ne t'en fais pas

\- Partir en vacance avec un tout petit bébé ça va pas être évident

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas gardé ? Ce n'est que quelques jours

\- Je culpabilise de le laisser déjà…Et je ne sais même pas qui pourrait le garder

\- Et bien, nous par exemple

\- Sérieux ? Vous accepteriez de gardé notre fils ?

\- Je dois en parler à Tobias avant mais je ne vois pas où serait le problème, si on ne peut plus aider nos amis…

\- Ce serait vraiment gentil

\- Tu sais, un bébé c'est mignon et tout mais il faut aussi penser à son couple et des vacances rien que toi et Will vous ferait du bien, rien que pour vous retrouvez en couple

\- C'est super gentil, j'en parlerais à Will

\- ça marche, tu veux voir les photos du voyage ?

\- Un peu oui ! Je croyais que t'avais pas eu le temps pour ça

\- Si, j'ai fais imprimer les photos hier

\- Génial !

Tris ouvrit son sac et montra les photos de cette semaine de voyage à Christina. Il y en avait beaucoup, des photos d'elle est Tobias, du paysage, un peu de tout en fait. Et les filles continuèrent de discuter sur le voyage de Tris jusqu'en fin de journée. Will rentra aux alentours de 18h30 chez lui, Tris prit alors congé et elle rentra chez elle.

Il était 19h00 quand Tris fit son apparition dans l'appartement, Tobias préparait le repas. La jeune femme rejoignit son homme qui lui vola un baiser.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais pas

\- Tu connais Christina, rit-elle, heureusement Will est rentré vers 18h30, j'ai pu en profiter pour m'éclipser

\- Sauver par le gong ! Rit-il en embrassant sa petite amie

\- Complètement, bon je file à la douche

\- D'accord

Tris partit prendre sa douche pendant que Tobias s'affairait en cuisine. Ils avaient tout deux du mal à imaginer leur retour au boulot demain. Tobias mit la table et ils dinèrent au retour de Tris.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tris et Tobias étaient dans l'ascenseur du cabinet. Ils saluèrent tous leurs collègues et quand ils entrèrent dans leur bureau, Tris soupira.

\- On doit déjà reprendre le boulot ? Soupira-t-elle

\- Et oui mon cœur, rit-il, un peu de courage dans 8 heures nous rentrerons chez nous

\- Arrête, tu me déprimes déjà…Ce n'est pas juste, ça passe trop vite les vacances…

La jeune femme prit la direction de son bureau et…S'affala sur son siège en posant sa tête dans ses bras sur le bureau. Elle soupira et sourit en voyant une tasse de café sur son bureau.

\- Merci mon cœur, sourit-elle

\- De rien, sans café tu ne peux pas commencer ta journée

\- Tu me connais trop bien, sourit-elle en avalant une gorgée du précieux liquide.

La journée passa plutôt tranquillement, des affaires communes à gérer. C'est donc ensemble, que Tobias et Tris rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Au fil des mois, Tris avait prit possession de cet appartement et elle se sentait chez elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'utilisait jamais le mot « chez Tobias » mais « chez moi » ou « chez nous ». Elle prit ses marques et désormais il n'était plus question de quitter cet appartement et surtout son homme.

Ils étaient épuisés de leur première journée mais l'ambiance était bon enfant. Tris s'occupa du repas ce soir la et Tobias eut la charge du film.

\- Au fait, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc, lança Tris au milieu du film

\- Je t'écoute, s'enquit-il en tournant la tête vers elle

\- J'ai vu Christina hier, elle a envie de vacances alors je lui ai proposer qu'on garde le petit bébé pendant quelques jours le temps qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux mais j'ai besoin de ton accord pour ça

\- Bien sur ! ça ne peut que leur faire du bien, Will bosse beaucoup et une nouvelle vie à trois peut être épuisant

\- C'est clair, c'est que je me suis dit aussi

\- On a passé de super vacance nous alors je peux comprendre qu'ils veulent vivre la même chose pour se retrouver, sourit-il

\- C'est vrai, qu'elle était génial ces vacances

Tris afficha un grand sourire et Tobias déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et profitèrent de la fin du film.

* * *

2 mois plus tard, c'est à l'hôpital de Chicago, au Provident Hospital Chicago, que Tobias et Tris se retrouvèrent. Ils toquèrent à une des chambres et entrèrent après un « entrez ! ». Tris s'approcha à vitesse grand V de la patiente.

\- Qu'il est trop beau ! S'exclama Tris

\- Merci, sourit Christina

La jeune femme avait accouché d'un magnifique petit Danny, quelques heures plus tôt. Tris était complètement en admiration devant ce petit bout de chou à la peau caramel. Elle prit le petit Danny dans ses bras avec une vitesse si impressionnante que Tobias n'avait même pas vu Christina lui confier le nourrisson.

\- Tu sais que tu es beau, toi ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix mielleuse à l'attention de ce petit bout, tu t'es fais attendre aussi, si tu savais comme tata t'attendait !

\- ça c'est sur ! Rit Tobias en s'approchant de Tris

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend mon vieux ! Tu as du boulot ! Se moqua Will gentiment

Tobias échangea un long regard moqueur et rieur avec Tris. Si Will savait à quel point Tobias aimerait être à sa place mais il s'en passerait bien d'en parler à Tris, bien trop fragile en ce moment. Tobias reprit un sourire sincère avant de s'intéresser au petit Danny, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Tris et caressa la joue du petit garçon qui s'accorda un long bâillement.

\- Qu'il est adorable, c'est dur la vie de bébé, sourit Tobias

\- Complètement difficile ! Admit Christina en riant

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot en tout cas, il est magnifique, souligna-t-il

\- Merci vieux, je n'ai jamais connu un truc aussi fort que la naissance de notre fils, avoua Will en embrassant le front de Christina

\- Vous êtes trop chou, avoua Tris, il est sublime ce petit bout

La discussion partit tout naturellement sur le petit bout de chou. Tobias en profita pour leur glisser leur cadeau de naissance, un ensemble avec une grosse peluche. Le couple Prior et Eaton se retirèrent vers 18h, laissant les jeunes parents en famille.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus comme moi, c'est troublant, sur Word ça parait toujours plus long :) Les choses vont bientôt se ternirent pour Tris et Tobias mais quelques scènes que je veux placer avant. Gros bisous !**


	15. Danny

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

3 mois ont passés, la vie à reprit son cours normal. Mais cette semaine Tris et Tobias sont en vacances, et petite particularité de cette semaine, ils gardent le petit Danny le temps des vacances de Christina et Will. Tris avait du encore beaucoup insisté auprès de Christina.

« **Flash Back**

 _Will voulait vraiment partir en vacance avec sa femme, histoire de retrouver de l'intimité avec Christina. Les débuts de la vie de parents n'est pas facile, les nuits courtes, les biberons, les couches, les pleurs. Les débuts, les jeunes parents tâtonnent, Will et Christina ne dérogent pas à la règle._

 _\- Christina, tu es épuisée !_

 _\- Danny n'a que 3 mois Tris, c'est normal, on se repose l'après-midi_

 _\- Vous avez besoin de vacance ! Je te l'ai déjà proposé_

 _\- Je sais et ça se feras quand Danny sera plus grand_

 _\- Tu as pensé à Will ? Il va péter un plomb, il a besoin de retrouver sa femme_

 _\- C'est Will qui t'as parlé ?_

 _\- Peut-être bien oui, écoute il veut se retrouver avec sa femme et vous savez tous les deux qu'on est la_

 _\- Danny est si petit…_

 _\- Et alors ? On saura s'en occuper et il sera la à votre retour et vous serez très heureux de le retrouver_

 _\- Je me sens mal… Je vois bien que Will a envie qu'on se retrouve tous les deux car on ne sort plus depuis la naissance de Danny et de l'autre côté je culpabilise de laisser Danny car il est petit…_

 _\- Danny est tout petit encore Chris, il ne t'en voudra pas de le laisser une semaine à son parrain et sa marraine, il ne s'en souviendra pas mais après il sera très heureux de retrouver ses parents_

 _\- Tu as surement raison…_

 _\- Vous êtes parents mais un couple avant tout et après une naissance, c'est toujours bien de se retrouver_

 _\- C'est vrai…Bon c'est d'accord…Mais je pourrais t'appeler au moins 1 fois par jour ?_

 _\- Bien sur ma belle mais pas plus de 2 fois pas jour, tu dois penser à vous !_

 _\- C'est promit, sourit-elle »_

* * *

Christina arriva dans l'appartement de ses amis aux alentours de 16 heures. Son avion était prévu dans deux heures.

\- Merci à vous, souhaita Will

\- De rien c'est normal et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir, insista Tris

\- C'est vrai, et vous nous remercierais encore à votre retour, sourit Tobias

\- J'espère…J'ai hâte de récupérer mon petit amour…Soupira Christina

\- On en prendra soin c'est promit, une magnifique petite chambre l'attend

\- D'accord…Il prend son bain à 18 heures à il prendra son prochain biberon à 19 heures

\- Pas de souci, la rassura Tris

C'est Will qui confia le nourrisson à ses deux amis après des au revoir très tendres. Christina embrassa et serra son fils un moment dans ses bras avant d'accepter de confier son fils. Les jeunes parents serrèrent leurs amis dans leur bras avant de quitter l'appartement pour un séjour d'une semaine en Italie.

\- C'est qui, qui va passer une super semaine sans papa et maman ?

Tris se retourna après avoir fermé la porte en entendant la voix mielleuse de Tobias. Elle sourit en voyant le jeune homme accroupi devant le cosy du petit Danny.

\- Tu lui montre sa chambre ? S'enquit-elle

\- Avec plaisir !

Il sortit le nourrisson de son cosy et prit la direction de sa nouvelle chambre sous le regard amusé de Tris. La jeune femme en profita pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères.

\- Je te présente ta nouvelle chambre petit prince, tu auras un lit tout neuf que ton parrain à monter tout seul !

Le petit ouvrit lentement les yeux vers son parrain avant d'émettre un long bâillement et de refermer les yeux.

\- Je vous que sa t'intéresse, rit-il, mais tu seras bien ici, on va très bien s'occuper de toi

Tobias embrassa le front de Danny et le posa dans son lit en attendant l'heure du bain.

La soirée se passe sans encombre, Tobias et Tris donnèrent le bain au petit Danny ensemble. N'ayant jamais pratiqué, Tobias écouta attentivement les conseils de sa bien aimée.

\- Tu poses doucement le petit prince en gardant sa tête entre ton avant-bras et ton poignet

Voyant Tobias s'exécuter avec excellence, Tris rinça la peau du bébé doucement. Le petit Danny barbotte tranquillement dans son bain avec un Tobias qui a une banane incroyable. La jeune femme sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son homme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tris donna le biberon à Danny dans le canapé. Tobias avait un regard amoureux et envieux devant cette scène. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie où elle réfugia sa tête dans son cou.

* * *

Trois jours sont passés. Christina ne résiste pas à appeler le couple deux fois par jour. Le petit Danny est très heureux en tout cas. Il fait de bonne nuit et il mange très bien. Il reste encore quatre jours avant le retour de leurs meilleurs amis, Tris et Tobias ont pourtant l'impression que les jours défilent à une vitesse folle.

\- Une petite balade, ça vous dirais ? Proposa Tobias en s'approchant de Tris qui câlinait le petit Danny

\- Oui pourquoi pas, il fait beau en plus, ce serait bête de pas en profiter

\- Je vais chercher la poussette

Tobias ne tarda pas à aller chercher la poussette. Tris de son côté, enfila le petit manteau du petit bout de chou avant de le glisser dans le cosy de la poussette. La jeune femme enfila une veste légère et Tobias prit le sac à langer et ils quittèrent leur appartement.

Le couple se promena tranquillement, Tris poussait la poussette tandis que Tobias avait passé son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme. Le couple s'engouffra dans un parc naturel où il n'y avait pas énormément d'affluence. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils s'installèrent sur un banc. Tobias enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras et dévora le petit bout des yeux.

\- Il est adorable

\- Il vient de s'endormir, sourit-elle

\- Il a vraiment le mélange de ses deux parents

\- C'est clair, comment Christina doit être en manque sans son petit chou durant une semaine

\- J'imagine bien oui, rit-il, mais ces vacances vont leur faire du bien

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis

La couple discuta un moment avant de reprendre leur balade. Ils marchèrent lentement, Tris dans les bras de Tobias. Ils firent même le tour d'un étang où une vieille dame s'arrêta pour les admirer.

\- Vous faites une magnifique petite famille, sourit-elle

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas le notre, avoua Tris

\- En tout cas cela vous va très bien

\- Merci, sourit le couple

\- De rien jeunes gens

La vieille dame s'éclipsa pendant que Tris et Tobias échangèrent un long regard avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi et Danny prit son bain vers 18 heures. Bien sur, Tris et Tobias font toujours tout ensemble avec le petit bout. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Tobias de donner le biberon à Danny. Il était très confiant, il ne pourrait d'ailleurs jamais décrire ce qu'il ressent…Danny est le fils de son meilleur ami mais les émotions sont la quand même. Tobias ne peut décrire ce qu'il ressent, c'est nouveau et apaisant en même temps.

Au coucher du petit garçon, le couple pouvait profiter d'eux. Tris avait préparer le repas préféré de Tobias ce soir.

\- Toujours aussi bon ! Soupira-t-il

\- Je suis contente que ma cuisine te plaise toujours

\- Je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour me passer de ta cuisine avant !

\- ça je ne sais pas, rit-elle, je dois être parfaite

\- A mes yeux, complètement !

La jeune femme émit un rire franc avant de débarrasser la table. Le couple se dirigea sur le canapé ensuite, Tobias passa un bras autour de sa petite amie. Ils regardèrent un petit film sympa. Tobias caressait doucement son épaule pendant que Tris le dévorait du regard par moment. Il embrassa amoureusement son épaule et a un énième frisson, la jeune femme décida d'aller se coucher.

Tobias avait prit sa douche et il attendait désormais sa belle qui se faisait attendre. Tris prit une bonne douche chaude avant de se sécher les cheveux. Elle se passa de la crème sur le corps avant de laisser libre ses cheveux. La jeune femme sortit enfin de la salle de bain et rejoignit son homme dans leur lit en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, admit-il en embrassant son épaule

\- Les femmes se font toujours désirées mon cher

\- Toi, plus que les autres

\- C'est mignon ça

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se sourirent. Tobias déposa de long baiser sur l'épaule de Tris tout en remontant à son cou. Sa main glissa de sa taille à son ventre, il passa une de ses mains sous son haut tout en caressant tendrement son ventre. Tobias alla mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Je veux un bébé, souffla-t-il

\- Quoi ? S'enquit-elle en le repoussant légèrement

\- ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de t'en parler…Et Danny accentue cette envie depuis qu'il est ici, j'en ai envie… J'ai envie d'avoir un bébé avec toi…

\- un deuxième tu veux dire

\- Oui bien sur…J'aimerais tant offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Lynn et je suis sur qu'elle serait d'accord

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Tobias…

\- Tu n'as pas envie toi ? Voir ton ventre s'arrondir, avoua-t-il en caressant son ventre, voir notre enfant grandir… J'ai jamais eu cette envie aussi forte, je veux un bébé de toi mon amour, j'ai envie qu'on s'agrandisse

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie d'avoir de nouveau un bébé avec toi Tobias… Mais j'aimerais attendre un peu, profiter de notre couple, sortir, voyager, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Bien sur, sourit-il, je serais prêt quand tu seras prête ma puce, le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois à mes côtés maintenant, avoua-t-il amoureusement en caressant sa bague

Tobias embrassa amoureusement la jeune femme qui se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai reporté notre projet bébé que sa va m'empêcher d'avoir d'autre projet pour nous

\- ça tombe bien, j'ai des projets très intéressants pour nous, avoua-t-il avant de renverser Tris sur le lit.

Tobias embrassa le cou de la jeune femme, s'invitant aux creux de ses jambes. Il avait de nouveau des projets très intéressants qui ne regarderont que les deux intéressés.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Christina et Will sont revenus chercher leur fils. Ils ont passés de superbes vacances mais leur fils leur a énormément manqué. Christina serra son fils contre elle, déposant de milliers petits baisers sur le visage du petit Danny.

\- Il m'a tellement manqué mon petit bout d'amour, avoua Christina

\- A moi aussi, souria Will, c'est top les vacances mais retrouver sa famille c'est encore mieux

\- Je veux bien te croire, souria Tobias

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? S'enquit la jeune maman

\- Très bien, souria Tris, un vrai petit ange, il dort très bien la nuit et la journée c'est un amour, on n'a pas eu à se plaindre

\- Mon petit prince est parfait

Un petit rire résonna dans la pièce et Christina mit son fils dans son cosy.

\- Pour vous remerciez, ça vous direz de venir diner à la maison demain soir ? S'enquit Christina

\- Bien sur, pour quelle heure ?

\- 19 heures ?

\- On sera la

Tris et Tobias laissèrent ensuite le couple partir. Les deux amoureux étaient épuisés à leur tour mais ils décidèrent de faire un tour dans le parc pas loin.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, tout en traversant le parc. Tobias se sentait léger, il avait à nouveau sa Tris pour lui tout seul. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et admirèrent des enfants joué dans le parc de jeu. Tobias était très envieux devant cette scène, Tris le comprenait à son regard insistant et elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Le jeune homme embrassa son front, il attendrait mais il n'imaginait pas leur vie sans ce bonheur. Surtout que lui, n'a jamais connu ce bonheur, Lynn étant décédée bien avant qu'il fasse sa connaissance, même si l'amour qui lui porte est quand même la, elle est sa première fille et elle le restera. Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Tris…

* * *

1 an plus tard, Danny fêtait son premier anniversaire. Tris et Tobias était bien sur invités ainsi que beaucoup de leurs amis commun. Ils retrouvèrent Zeke, le meilleur ami de Tobias, avec Shauna qui portait dans un cosy leur bébé d'à peine 1 mois. Il y avait aussi Uriah, le meilleur ami de Tris, avec sa nouvelle copine, Tess et enfin Al. Tris était légèrement tendue à la présence de Al qui lui avait toujours fait des avances depuis qu'il se connaisse, si il pouvait l'oublier le temps de cette soirée !

En attendant, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son filleul qui se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Coucou petit prince, que tu es beau !

\- Salut, Tris

Le petit s'agita en riant, il écarta les bras vers Tris. La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue avant de le câliner.

\- Plus je le vois, plus je le trouve beau, avoua Tris

\- Merci ma belle, il ressemble beaucoup à son père

\- Il a votre mélange et c'est ce qui le rend aussi craquant ! Il va en faire fondre des filles celui la !

\- Je crois que maman va devoir surveiller !

\- Je crois, oui

Les filles émirent un joyeux rire. Tris laissa le bébé à sa meilleure amie et parcoura la pièce des yeux à la recherche de Tobias. Il était en pleine discussion avec Zeke, elle sourit doucement, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de passer du temps avec ses amis plutôt qu'elle. C'était une bonne chose qu'il se retrouve avec son meilleur ami et elle ne ferait rien pour le déranger. Elle se dirigea donc vers Uriah qui était sur la terrasse.

\- Salut Urie

\- Hey salut toi, il y a longtemps

\- Beaucoup trop, sourit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, ça fait du bien de te voir

\- Et moi dont ! Avoua-t-il en l'écartant légèrement pour l'admirer, tu es toujours aussi magnifique !

\- Merci, rougit-elle légèrement

\- Tobias Eaton le retour alors, sourit-il

\- Et oui ! Et je n'ai jamais autant savouré notre couple !

\- Vous n'avez plus le même âge, maintenant c'est une histoire engagée

\- ça c'est sur ! Confirma-t-elle en lui montrant sa main

\- Nan, il t'a demandé en mariage ?! S'exclama-t-il

\- Non pas vraiment, rit-elle, c'est lors de notre voyage après mon divorce qu'il ma offert cette bague, en fait il ne regardait pas vraiment où il plaçait la bague et j'ai toujours refusé de la changer de place

\- C'est mignon ! Si tu veux mon avis il ne compte pas te lâcher comme ça

\- Je sais, je le vois bien, sourit-elle

\- Et toi ?

\- Je ne me vois plus faire ma vie sans lui, il me complète et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours attendu

\- D'un sens, ça ne m'étonne pas tellement, et…Il est au courant pour Lynn ?

\- Oui, il est au courant, il sait tout

\- Et il a régit comment ?

\- Très bien, il était très ému et en même temps il s'en voulait d'avoir loupé tout ça

\- Ce que je comprends, maintenant vous vivez ce deuil à deux et je trouve que les seuls personnes qui peuvent vous faire du bien c'est vous deux, elle est votre fille commune, je pense qu'il n'y a que vous pour comprendre

\- C'est vrai, aujourd'hui on se reconstruit, on pense toujours à Lynn mais on commence à avancer

\- C'est normal après tout ce temps, vous avez des projets ?

\- Pas vraiment, enfin…Tobias a envie d'avoir un autre enfant mais moi je ne suis pas prête, je veux profiter de nous deux, voyager et sortir n'importe quand et à n'importe quelle heure

\- Je comprends, rit-il, mais un jour il faudra te poser, je ne te rappelle pas que tu as 31 ans déjà

\- Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, on a encore le temps devant nous

\- C'est sur, sourit-il

\- Je vais voir si Christina a besoin d'aide

\- D'accord, moi je vais voir si je trouve Tess

\- D'accord, ça va avec Tess ?

\- Pour le moment oui écoute, tout va bien

\- Tant mieux, sourit-elle, tu le mérites

\- Merci princesse

Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent en rentrant dans la maison. Tris se dirigea vers Christina mais malheureusement elle fut arrêtée par Al, croire qu'il l'oublierait était complètement dingue.

\- Bonjour Tris, tu n'es pas encore venue me voir, la salua-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle

\- Salut Al, comme tu peux voir tu n'es pas le seul et j'ai beaucoup d'amis avant toi

\- Toujours aussi brûlante mais tu es toujours aussi sublime…

Il approcha sa main pour caresser sa joue mais elle recula et lui montra sa main gauche. Finalement, même cette bague lui sauve la vie.

\- stop, Al, comme tu peux voir je suis déjà prise alors si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire avec mon futur mari, tu…

\- Tu ferais mieux de dégager avant qu'il te mette son poing dans ta p'tite gueule de prétentieux

Tobias venait d'arriver en passant un bras autour de la taille de Tris. La jeune femme fut surprise mais afficha un énorme sourire. Le regard de Tobias était dur et froid envers Al, qui ne perdit pas de temps à bafouiller des excuses avant de disparaitre.

\- Mon héros ! Rit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement

\- J'ignorais qu'on allait se marier en tout cas, rit-il

\- Moi aussi, rit-elle, mais ta bague le fait croire et ça m'arrange bien et je refuse de changer quoi que ce soit

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

\- Et moi dont !

Ils rirent avant de s'embrasser amoureusement. Un long baiser mais ils furent arrêter par Christina et Will qui firent un discours pour le premier anniversaire de leur fils.

\- Merci à tous d'être la, souhaita Will

\- C'est déjà le premier anniversaire de notre petit Danny et on ne vous remerciera jamais assez d'être la pour nous, il c'est passé tant de chose… Nous avons vu notre fils changer au fil du temps et aujourd'hui le voila à son premier anniversaire ! Merci à vous d'être la et de nous avoir aidé à ce que ce jour soit parfait ! Souria Christina

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire au petit Danny.

La soirée se finit tard dans la nuit et le couple Eaton/Prior, rentra vers 3 heures du matin après avoir aidé les jeunes parents de Danny à tout nettoyer.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ;) la suite j'espère ce week end, je verrais comment j'avance. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec une fille de 16 mois curieuse c'est compliqué lol J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Gros bisous**


	16. Accident

**Voila la suite, je suis méchante sur ce chapitre, snif. Mais ça sonne bientôt la fin les amis, je trouve qu'une vingtaine de chapitre c'est pas mal lol Et j'ai une idée pour une nouvelle fiction, autre que celle que j'avais avant.**

 **Alors oui, comme me la fait remarquer Keep Calm and Love Reading, j'ai ce souci entre le présent et passé lol Je l'ai déjà remarqué et j'essaye de faire ce que je peux mais avec du mal, désolée encore si cela vous perturbe.**

* * *

1 an et 4 mois s'est écoulés.

Des bips lents et réguliers réveillèrent lentement Tris. Un bruit aussi régulier qu'un…Que les battements d'un cœur. Tris ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se faire à la lumière aveuglante de la pièce. La jeune femme finit par comprendre que les battements réguliers qu'elle entend sont les battements de son propre cœur sur un monitoring cardiaque. Elle se redressa presque violemment mais fut vite prise par de violente douleur dans les bras et au niveau de son bassin. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche et plusieurs personnes arrivèrent dans sa chambre, complètement paniqué. Un médecin, ainsi que deux infirmières accompagnées de deux aides-soignantes. Une des infirmières vérifia les constantes des machines pendant que l'autre s'activait auprès des poches de perfusion. Les deux aides-soignantes allongèrent lentement Tris afin d'éviter le plus possible la douleur. Le médecin, jusque la en retrait, approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Il était grand, les cheveux grisonnant avec de fine lunette grise qui lui donnait un côté scientifique avec sa grande blouse blanche.

\- Mademoiselle Prior, je vous conseil d'éviter de trop bouger pour un petit moment

\- Pou…Pourquoi suis-je la ? S'enquit-elle la voix tremblante

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Intéressant…

\- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, avoue enfin une infirmière

\- Un…

Les yeux de Tris se figèrent sur un objet invisible dans le fond la pièce. Ses pupilles bougeant à toutes allures, rendant ses yeux émeraude sombres. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire et soudain tout lui parut plus claire…

« **Flash Back**

 _La semaine avait été très dure pour nos deux amoureux. Une très grosse affaire de détournement de stupéfiant au sein d'une brigade de police. Toutes les pièces avaient été assemblées, l'ensemble de ces preuves devait faire tomber un vieux flic ripoux. Mais le jour de l'audience, leur témoin n'était pas venu, l'affaire retenait une grosse partie sur ce témoignage. Quelques minutes après le début de l'audience, on leur apprit la mort de leur témoin, il avait été assassiné malgré la protection des témoins dont il avait bénéficié. Tris était dévastée autant que Tobias qui avait comprit de suite ce qu'il s'était produit. Et l'audience s'en est ressentie… Le vieux flic ripoux a été blanchi pour faute d'élément concordant. Il avait affiché un grand sourire en direction de Tobias et Tris. Il avait réussi…Il venait de tuer le dernier témoin gênant sans qu'on ne sache comment et il avait été blanchi de toute cette histoire. Parfois un procès ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu…_

 _Leur patron, apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé leur avait accordé de partir plus tôt, connaissant ce genre d'affaire._

 _Ils étaient maintenant chez eux mais Tris était encore troublé de la scène de ce matin. Tobias s'approcha de sa belle et l'encercla de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur son épaule._

 _\- Ne laisse pas cette affaire te monter à la tête_

 _\- Il me faudra du temps, ce type horrible a fait tuer un homme innocent pour éviter la case prison !_

 _\- Je sais… Et malheureusement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça_

 _\- Comment tu fais pour que ça ne t'atteigne pas ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui_

 _\- Je ne peux pas te répondre car ça m'atteins malgré tout mais avec le temps on s'y fait et j'essaye de penser à autre chose_

 _\- comme quoi ?_

 _\- Comme, ça te dirais un petit resto ce soir ? Sourit-il_

 _\- D'accord, finit-elle par approuver avec un petit rire_

 _Tobias avait le don pour détendre subitement l'ambiance. C'est ainsi que vers 20 heures, les deux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés dans un petit restaurant chic et sympa. Le repas s'était déroulé à merveille, Tobias comme à son habitude ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux dans sa sublime petite robe noir qu'il s'empresserait de lui enlever en rentrant. Tris était également heureuse d'être la, la scène de ce matin disparaissait petit à petit de son esprit._

 _\- Merci Tobias, tu es merveilleux_

 _\- tu es ma merveille c'est tout, je ne pouvais laisser ton regard s'éteindre après ce que tu as vu ce matin_

 _\- j'aime toujours autant mon métier, ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela_

 _\- Tu me rassures alors, tu te rends compte que nous sommes ensemble depuis 2 ans et demi et je te supporte toujours, depuis le premier jour où tu es entrée dans mon appartement, tu n'en es plus repartie, alors…_

 _\- Alors que c'était temporaire c'est vrai, rit-elle, on a vécu des choses vraiment fortes, pleins de voyage, on est allés dans plein d'endroit différent, on fait la fête avec nos amis n'importe quand, je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse avec un homme qu'avec toi_

 _\- ça me touche beaucoup ma puce, avoua-t-il en caressant sa main_

 _\- C'est réel_

 _\- Je sais que tout ce que je vais te dire à présent va te paraitre peut-être cliché mais j'ai besoin de te dire ce que je ressens_

 _\- Je t'écoute mon cœur et rien n'est banal chez toi_

 _Il lui avait sourit tendrement, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblaient mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Ce moment est très important pour lui et il devait se lancer. Tobias prit une grande inspiration et se lança, bercé par les yeux brillant de Tris, la flemme des bougies dansant dans ses yeux._

 _\- Béatrice…Tris… Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer à quel point je t'aime… quand je t'ai vu dans mon bureau i ans déjà, j'ai cru rêver… Et puis tu m'as laissé une seconde chance et tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux, tu as pardonné mes erreurs et tu m'as appris à me pardonner moi-même…Malgré ces 15 ans sans te voir, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir redécouvert aujourd'hui, d'avoir une nouvelle femme devant moi. J'aime ton regard si joyeux, qui sait m'emplir d'un déluge de sentiment que parfois je ne m'explique pas, j'aime ce sourire chez toi qui me fait comprendre quand tu es triste, heureuse, contente… J'ai vécu avec toi et je vis encore des choses fabuleuses. T'avoir à mes côtés me rend si heureux…Je ne suis pas plus croyant que toi mais je remercie le bon dieu d'avoir remit une étoile sur mon chemin. Tu es mon idéale et sans toi, je suis rien, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui…Je t'aime mon amour et j'aimerais tant te le crier sur tout les toits, dans toutes les rues, partout… Je veux que tu sois mienne pour l'éternité… Ne plus avoir le moindre obstacle de séparation… Mon amour, je te le demande même si je serais capable de t'en supplier de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux au monde. Tris, je te le demande, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? Mon essentiel et le bijou qui relit mon cœur au tient ?_

 _Tris étaient bien sur en larme. Que pouvait-elle dire après une déclaration pareille ? Sa voix était embuée par l'émotion. Et cette bague qui se présentait face à elle, une bague en or blanc magnifique orné d'un saphir somptueux. Elle hocha rapidement et plusieurs fois la tête pour faire comprendre le message à Tobias._

 _\- Oui, avoua-t-elle tremblante, bien sur que je veux être ta femme…Plus que jamais_

 _Tobias avait alors affiché un grand sourire malgré les quelques larmes qui avaient également coulés sur ses joues. Il avait sortit l'anneau de sa boîte et le glissa au doigt de sa fiancée. Et cette fois, il avait très bien visualisé de lui mettre à l'annulaire gauche, juste au dessus de sa précédente bague. Le jeune homme embrassa sa bague avant d'embrasser sa fiancée d'un baiser amoureux et sincère._

 _\- Tu es mon cadeau, avoua Tobias_

 _\- Toi, tu es le plus précieux de mes cadeaux, avoua Tris en souriant_

 _Les amoureux s'embrassèrent à de nombreuses reprises avant de laisser retomber l'exaltation de ce moment intime et magique._

 _Tobias emmena ensuite sa bien-aimée hors du restaurant, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, rentrer et vite. Mais tout se passa très vite…_

 _Les deux amoureux sortirent du restaurant, s'embrassant innocemment, savourant l'instant présent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqués cette voiture au loin qui filait à toute allure sur eux…Tobias s'en aperçu à la dernière minute et repoussa sa fiancée mais il était trop tard et la voiture les fit valsés sur quelques mètres…Tris avait atterrit sur le trottoir et Tobias gisait sur la route… »_

Tous ces souvenirs revinrent en mémoire de Tris en quelques secondes. Elle touche instinctivement sa bague de fiançailles, et à présent son attention se tourne vers le médecin avec des yeux inquiets.

\- L'accident…Ce n'était pas un accident ! Se mit-elle presque à crier

\- Je sais mademoiselle, avoue le médecin, vous vous souvenez de tout donc

\- Comment va mon fiancer ?!

\- Il est stable, avoue-t-il, vous pouvez nous laisser mesdames ? S'enquit-il à son équipe

\- Oui, docteur

Les infirmières et aides-soignantes quittèrent la pièce sans demander leur reste. Le médecin s'assoit au bord du lit de la jeune femme et retire ses lunettes avant de se frotter le coin des yeux. Il remit ses lunettes et son attention reprit sur la jeune femme.

\- Votre fiancé est aussi dans notre service de réanimation, il a eu quelques côtes brisées et un traumatisme crânien qui a causé son inconscience, plusieurs hémorragies internes se sont fait apparaitre quand il est arrivé ici. Nous avons du le plonger dans un coma léger pour ne pas qu'il souffre de trop mais il est stable je vous l'assure, son rachis a été durement mené alors il vaut mieux qu'il reste dans le coma pour le moment

\- Mon dieu…Et il va se réveiller quand ?!

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement, c'est lui-même qui en décidera, pour le moment il est stable et il est intubé le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration normale

\- Il ne peut pas respirer tout seul ? S'horrifie-t-elle

\- Cela le fatigue beaucoup trop, lui demande beaucoup d'effort alors nous l'avons intubé pour le moment et quand il ira mieux, nous retirerons l'intubation

\- D'accord…Est-ce qu'il aura des séquelles ?

\- Au vu de l'examen clinique, je ne pense pas après tout dépend de lui comme je vous l'ai dit

\- Je sais…

\- Parlons de vous maintenant

\- De moi ?

\- Oui, vous n'avez pas été épargnée

\- C'est vrai…

\- Vous avez deux côtes fêlées mais elles vont se ressoudés rapidement par elles-mêmes, vous présentait de nombreux hématomes aux bras, au bassin et sur votre tempe gauche, vous avez également eu un traumatisme crânien mais léger par apport à votre compagnon, il vous a sauvé la vie

\- Oui…Je m'en souviens, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui…Avoue-t-elle tristement

\- Et j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer aussi qui ne sera peut-être pas évidente au vue de votre situation

\- Dite moi, je veux tout savoir sur ma santé

\- Très bien, à votre admission, nous avons procédé à divers examens. Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Prior

\- Enceinte ? Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclame-t-elle surprise, je n'ai même pas arrêté ma contraception !

\- Il suffit parfois d'un oubli, d'un dysfonctionnement

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- Oui, de deux mois apparemment, la science ne se trompe pas sur ce sujet, rit-il, c'est la prise de sang qui nous l'a révélé, ce qui rend compliqué vos soins

\- Compliqué ?

\- Oui, on ne peut pas donner beaucoup de médicament à une femme enceinte, ce n'est pas évident

\- Oui…Répondit-elle un peu perdue

\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux programmer une échographie en fin d'après midi

\- Je ne sais pas…Il y a beaucoup d'information d'un coup…

\- Je comprends, vous avez le temps de réfléchir

Le médecin se leva en souriant à la jeune femme. Il se dirige vers la porte quand il fut arrêté par la jeune femme.

\- Attendez ! Cri-t-elle presque

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux cette échographie…Je veux savoir

\- D'accord, sourit-il, on viendra vous chercher vers 16 heures

\- Je…Je peux voir mon fiancer ?

\- Une infirmière vous y aidera, vous êtes trop souffrante pour y aller seule

\- D'accord

Elle accepterait n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle peut voir son homme. Tris ferma les yeux afin de se détendre et sa main se retrouva sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et caressa son petit bout de ventre encore plat.

\- Enceinte, vraiment ? Et dire que Tobias l'attendait tellement cet enfant et qu'il ne sera même pas la pour la première échographie…Si vraiment je le suis

Une larme se fraya un chemin sur la joue de Tris, elle repensa à tout ce que lui avait dit le médecin. 2 mois, elle serait enceinte de deux mois…Elle calcula et ce calcul pourrait remonter à l'anniversaire de Tobias, c'est vrai qu'il avait passé une soirée très…Coquine on va dire, bien plus que les autre fois. Parfois, ils s'accordent des jeux coquins à leur manière et Tris avait du oublier sa pilule ce soir la. Et, étant donné qu'elle prend la pilule continue, elle ne s'était pas étonnée de ne pas avoir ses règles étant donné que cette pilule servait à ça. Il aurait vraiment fallu d'une seule fois ? Mais elle ne ressentait rien du tout…Est-ce vrai ? Soit elle n'est pas enceinte, soit son cerveau ne veut pas se l'imprimer, c'est la seule raison pour qu'elle ne ressente rien à ce moment la.

* * *

Vers 13 heures, une infirmière entre dans la chambre de Tris afin de l'emmener voir Tobias. Elle l'aida à s'installer dans le fauteuil roulant, Tris serra les dents afin de montrer le moins possible qu'elle souffre. Elle découvrit que la chambre de Tobias n'est qu'à trois portes de la sienne. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant Tobias dans ce lit. Il est blême avec un gros tuyau qui lui permet de respirer, des machines sont reliées à lui dont une qui enregistre son rythme cardiaque. L'infirmière dépose le fauteuil de Tris aux côtés de Tobias et vérifie que les perfusions soient bien accrochées au fauteuil.

\- On viendra vous chercher vers 16 heures

\- D'accord, merci

L'infirmière sortit et Tris posa sa main sur celle de Tobias.

\- Mon amour…Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi… ? Je sais très bien qui a fait ça et toi aussi…ça me rend dingue, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Nous sommes que des avocats…

Elle serra sa main, espérant qu'il sent sa présence. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche afin de lui embrasser et la mit contre sa joue.

\- J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, je t'en prie me laisse pas, tu as promis de ne plus jamais m'abandonné…En plus apparemment je…

Elle s'arrêta, elle ne peut pas lui annoncer comme cela qu'elle était peut-être enceinte. Déjà, elle devait en être certaine et deuxièmement, elle devait lui dire quand il serait réveillé.

Tris passa l'après-midi aux côtés de Tobias, à veiller sur lui. Elle guettait son éventuel réveil autant qu'elle guettait les machines reliées à son homme. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre un peu avant 16 heures.

\- Il est l'heure mademoiselle

\- Oui…Je suis prête

\- Vous pourrez le revoir demain

\- D'accord, je pourrais venir manger la demain midi ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire

\- Merci

L'infirmière lui sourit et emmena la jeune femme hors de la chambre. Après 12 ans de service, elle en avait vu des choses, des familles brisées et elle était vraiment touchée par ce couple. Pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne sur un couple en apparence normal ?

Elle n'en fit rien et accompagne Tris dans le service gynécologique, elle fut emmener sans attendre dans la salle des échographies. Tris fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, pas plus de la trentaine.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur MOORES, se présente-t-elle, c'est moi qui va faire votre échographie

\- D'accord

L'infirmière aida Tris à se mettre sur la table d'examen. Tris serre les dents mais elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de douleur. L'infirmière s'empresse de l'allonger sur la table d'examen.

\- Je suis désolée

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, soupira-t-elle doucement

Tris lui adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant et l'infirmière lui rendit. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant la jeune femme et la doctoresse seule.

\- Je vais vous retirer votre culotte car à ce stade, je ne pourrais voir le bébé que par échographie vaginale et je placerais vos jambes de manière à me faciliter le travail mais rien de tout cela n'est douloureux

\- D'accord, je vous fais confiance

La doctoresse souleve doucement la tunique de l'hôpital afin de retirer la culotte de Tris pour procéder à l'examen. Elle place ensuite les jambes de Tris sur les étriers sans lui causer de douleurs.

\- Vous allez sentir que le gel est froid, je ne peux rien contre ça, rit-elle légèrement

\- C'est sur, sourit la jeune femme

La doctoresse prépara la sonde avec du gel échographique avant de le recouvrir d'un préservatif pour facilité l'examen. Elle plaça ensuite doucement la sonde à l'intérieur du vagin de la jeune femme, à ce stade le bébé n'est pas assez haut pour être visible autrement. Et effectivement, une image arriva sur l'écran de la doctoresse. Les ébauches d'un bébé se montra à l'écran, le doctoresse sourit et montra l'écran à Tris.

\- Je vous présente votre petit bout, il est bien la et j'observe une très bonne activité cardiaque, vous voulez écouter le cœur ?

Tris est bien trop émus pour répondre quoi que ce soit mais hoche la tête positivement. La doctoresse fit quelques manipulation sur son clavier et Tris put entendre les battements du cœur de son bébé. Des battements réguliers et très rapides comparer au sien. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter, elle était bien enceinte… Ce petit bébé, le bébé de Tobias…Son fiancé, son homme, l'homme de sa vie. Tris avait toujours eu peur de découvrir une nouvelle grossesse mais son cœur s'emplit de joie, elle aimait déjà son bébé ! Il commençait à prendre forme et elle le trouvait vraiment magnifique ! Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et se mit à pleurer.

\- Il est si beau…Son père manque encore un moment important

\- Vous avez déjà des enfants ?

\- On a une fille mais elle est décédée il y a plusieurs années à l'âge de 3 ans et demi d'une leucémie

\- Oh je suis désolée

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise

\- Je comprends, pour le moment il est trop tôt pour le voir mais pour le moment tout est normal

\- D'accord…Je pourrais avoir une photo ? S'enquit-elle en séchant ses larmes

\- Bien sur ! Je finis l'échographie et je vous donne des photos

La doctoresse prit plusieurs mesures du bébé et prit en même temps plusieurs photos pour la jeune femme. Elle rhabilla ensuite la jeune femme et l'aida à se remettre dans le fauteuil roulant. Malheureusement pour la douleur, Tris n'avait droit qu'à un simple PARACETAMOL dut à sa grossesse.

\- Je ne vous l'ai pas mais vous en êtes au terme de 10 semaines d'aménorrhées + 3 jours, soit 2 mois et demie

\- D'accord, merci

\- Vous devriez repasser une échographie dans 2 semaines pour la première échographie officielle

\- D'accord

La doctoresse tendit les photos à Tris et elle emmena la jeune femme dans la salle d'attente. La même infirmière de toute à l'heure vint la rechercher quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-elle ?

Tris sourit et lui tendis les photos fièrement de son petit être. Elle était maintenant fière de montrer qu'elle porte la vie, Tobias attend depuis plus de 2 ans cette surprise.

\- Oh qu'il est beau ! Félicitation !

\- Merci, 10 semaines qu'il est la

\- Et bah, il s'est fait sa petite place

\- C'est clair, j'ai hâte de le montrer à son père

\- C'est sur et vous savez quoi ? Je suis sur que ça pourrais le réveiller

\- J'espère…Je dois avoir une nouvelle échographie dans 2 semaines et j'aimerais qu'il soit la

\- Croisons les doigts

Elle sourit à la jeune femme avant de lui rendre les photos. Tris avait hâte d'être au lendemain et de montrer les photos à Tobias, espérant qu'il se réveille vite…D'ailleurs une question lui vint en tête, depuis quand elle et Tobias était dans le coma ?

C'est ainsi qu'elle arrêta l'infirmière avant qu'elle parte, cherchant des réponses.

\- Attendez !

\- Oui mademoiselle ?

\- Depuis quand moi et mon fiancé sommes la ?

\- Oh…Depuis 9 jours

\- 9 jours sans me réveiller ?!

\- Oui, mais vous allez bien maintenant

\- Oui…J'espère que Tobias aussi, je suis même étonnée de n'avoir vu Christina…Réfléchit-elle pour elle-même

\- Une femme pas très grande à la couleur de peau foncé ? Elle est passé tous les jours mais elle avait rendez vous pour son fils

\- D'accord, j'attendrais demain alors

\- Bonne soirée mademoiselle Prior

\- Bonne soirée

L'infirmière sortit et Tris eu le sourire aux lèvres en caressant doucement son ventre. A présent elle ressentait des choses. Elle sentait son corps changer, elle sent des étirements dans son ventre et c'est la sensation la plus agréable qui soit. Maintenant, Tris n'attendait qu'une chose, que Tobias se réveil très vite…

* * *

 **La suite vous a plut ? La suite est déjà prête aussi :p Cruel, mon petit Tobias que j'adore sniiif ! Bientôt la fin de leur aventure, c'est ma première fiction divergente, je l'ai trouvé sympa, pas trop bougeante mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.**


	17. l'espoir

**Hello les girls, désolée du retard ! J'ai été prise par le travail, ma fille a eu la charmante idée de me refiler ses microbes alors j'avais pas la force de poster lol Alors que le chapitre est écrit depuis...Presque 2 semaines :3 oui vraiment désolée surtout la où je vous ai laissé au dernier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre hauteur !**

* * *

Cela fait 5 jours déjà que Tris veille aux côtés de Tobias, qui ne s'est toujours pas réveiller. Elle ne lui a toujours pas avoué sa grossesse car elle attend désespérément son réveil. Elle a même soumis l'idée de dormir dans la chambre de Tobias mais le chef de service a refusé… Tris a râlé durant deux jours avant de capituler, ne pouvant rien faire.

Christina vient soutenir sa meilleure amie tous les soirs à partir de 17 heures, dévastée qu'il arrive encore un nouveau drame à sa meilleure amie.

Tris se rend pour la nouvelle fois dans la chambre de Tobias, un peu tristement car elle doit quitter le service demain. Elle soupire légèrement et s'installe aux côtés de Tobias en prenant sa main comme chaque jour.

\- Tu te rends compte que je dois quitter le service demain matin ? J'en ai des hauts le cœur rien qu'à m'imaginer loin de toi…En plus retourner dans notre appartement sans toi ? L'angoisse…Il faut que tu réveil vite ! J'ai besoin de voir tes yeux, de tes bras, de ton odeur sur moi…Le temps me parait si long et rien ne change…

En 5 jours, l'état de Tobias n'a pas changé et les gros tuyaux de l'intubation sont toujours présent…Tris soupire et réprime une énième nausée, elle doit avouer qu'aujourd'hui son corps est contre elle. Elle est très nauséeuse et ses douleurs dut à l'accident se réveillent. Tris inspire et expire profondément pour garder le contrôle sur cette foutue nausée. Elle reprit à peine ses esprits que deux infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre. Dont une qui s'est rapprochée de Tris depuis son arrivée.

\- Bonjour, sourit une infirmière

\- Bonjour Tris, sourit la deuxième

\- Hey Bonjour Sam, du nouveau ? S'enquit-elle en voyant les deux femmes s'approchées de Tobias

\- Oui, tu vas être contente, on le débarrasse de tous ces gros tubes

\- C'est vrai ?! S'enquit-elle joyeusement en se redressant

\- Oui, maintenant il a assez récupérer pour respirer tout seul

\- C'est sur hein ?

\- Ce matin sa saturation en air ambiant était bonne

Tris ne quitte pas des yeux les deux infirmières qui enlève enfin le gros tube de la gorge de Tobias. La machine s'affole au niveau de la saturation d'air mais elle revient vite à la normale.

\- Tout va bien ?! S'enquit Tris

\- Très bien, la machine s'est emballé quand on a enlevé le tube mais c'est normal, tout va bien maintenant

\- D'accord, et vous savez s'il va bientôt se réveiller ?

\- ça je ne peux pas te dire…Nous apercevons de l'activité cérébrale, ce qui est une bonne chose

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas dire quand il va se réveiller…

\- Non, cela reste entre ses mains, cela dépendra de sa volonté

\- Je comprends…C'est déjà une bonne chose qu'il respire seule

\- C'est un petit pas vers un grand pas, ne t'en fait pas

\- Merci Sam

\- Je t'en pris, repose toi bien

\- Merci

Les infirmières quittent la chambre et Tris retrouve sa place dans le fauteuil. La journée passe lentement, sans aucun changement jusqu'à l'arrivée de Christina vers 15h30.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, sourit la jeune femme

\- Chris ? Tu arrives tôt

\- Will ne travail pas aujourd'hui alors c'est lui qui garde Danny, j'étais impatiente de te voir

\- C'est gentil ma belle

Christina serre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tobias en signe de réconfort. Elle prit place ensuite sur un fauteuil aux côtés de Tris.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Christina

\- J'ai connu mieux…Je rentre à la maison demain et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer sans lui…

\- Et ils ne peuvent pas te garder ?

\- Non car mes blessures commencent à guérir et qu'ils ne savent quand il se réveillera…Si il se réveillera…

\- Tris ! Je t'interdis de penser à un truc pareil ! Il va se réveiller !

\- J'espère… J'ai déjà perdu notre fille, je refuse de perdre l'homme de ma vie !

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, il va se réveiller

\- J'espère vite… J'ai perdu 15 ans de ma vie sans lui et aujourd'hui on nous sépare encore ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il m'arrive un truc pareil !

\- Hey ma puce !

Christina se lève et serre sa meilleure amie contre elle, frottant son dos. Tris se perdit dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes couler.

Les jours passent, Tris angoisse. Son retour à la maison a été douloureux, la présence et l'odeur de Tobias prenant le dessus dans l'appartement… Ne tenant pas plus de 24 heures dans cet appartement, elle s'est réfugiée chez ses parents.

Tris est dans sa chambre de jeune fille qui a changé depuis. Elle est assise sur son lit, serrant les draps entre ses doigts, pleurant silencieuse jusqu'à l'entrée de sa mère.

\- Ma puce…

Nathalie s'approche de sa fille et la serre contre elle. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux tout en la berçant tendrement.

\- J'ai si peur maman…J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas

\- Il faut lui faire confiance, tu verras qu'il se réveillera bientôt, j'ai confiance

\- Mais mon échographie c'est demain ! Tobias attend ce moment depuis plus de 2 ans !

\- Je sais mon cœur mais même s'il ne se réveille pas tout de suite, il se réveillera avant la naissance de votre enfant

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il faut garder espoir, pour lui et pour votre bébé

\- J'ai déjà perdu Lynn, je refuse de perdre Tobias !

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, garde confiance en vous, votre couple est très fort

\- Oui…

\- Allez, va le voir et profite de cet instant avant demain

\- Merci d'être la maman, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Autant de bonne chose mon cœur, sourit-elle tendrement

Tris serre sa mère contre elle, ses parents sont les seuls au courant pour sa récente grossesse. Même Christina n'est pas encore au courant, un choix de la jeune femme. Sa mère est le meilleur soutient qu'elle puisse avoir au quotidien.

Tris sèche ses larmes et se rendit à l'hôpital. Elle s'aventure dans les couloirs, ils n'ont plus aucun secret pour elle. La jeune femme réprime un sanglot devant la porte.

\- Tris, attend ! S'écrit une infirmière

\- Sam, un problème ?

\- Non pas vraiment, sourit-elle, je voulais savoir comment tu vas

\- ça peu allé, je préférais être à la maison avec Tobias

\- C'est sur…J'ai du nouveau, les activités de son cerveau s'activent de plus en plus, je pense que son réveil ne seras plus très loin

\- C'est vrai ?! S'enquit-elle avec espoir

\- Je le sens bien, sourit-elle

\- Merci beaucoup Samantha

\- Je t'en prie

Tris retrouve le sourire, il est maladroit mais il est sur son visage. Elle entre dans la chambre et s'empresse d'embrasser son homme.

\- Tu me manque mon amour, dépêche toi de te réveiller, la grasse matinée ce n'est pas ton genre !

Elle parcoure le visage de son homme de milliers petits baisers. La jeune femme prit place ensuite dans le fauteuil comme à son habitude et elle prit sa main. Tris lui raconte sa soirée comme chaque jour, elle lui parle de ses parents.

La journée passe lentement et contre toute attente, Tobias ne se réveille pas… D'un sens, elle aurait pourtant espérer qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui mais apparemment non… Tris caresse tendrement sa joue avec sa main valide, lui accordant un regard amoureux.

\- Je t'aime Tobias…Je ne peux m'imaginer sans toi…Tu me manques tant…

Une des larmes de Tris tombe sur la joue de Tobias. Elle l'essuie tendrement avec son pouce et embrasse fébrilement le jeune homme, inerte. Tris réprime de nouveau un sanglot avant se s'écarter du corps du jeune homme. Elle prit la direction de la sortie de la chambre mais elle s'arrête avant de toucher à la poignée. Tris se retourne presque brusquement, non, elle devait être folle. La jeune femme est dans un état tellement second qu'elle hallucine. Pourtant Tris reprit le chemin vers le jeune homme et penche son oreille vers la bouche de son fiancé.

\- Tris…

Elle entendit son prénom dans un souffle inaudible. Il a parlé ! Il parle ! Il se réveille ! Tris écarquille les yeux et cours à l'extérieur de la chambre cette fois.

\- Il se réveil ! Tobias se réveil ! Il m'a parlé !

\- Quoi ? Tu en es sur Tris ?!

\- Oui, je l'ai entendu !

Un médecin ainsi que son équipe médical entrent dans la chambre avec précipitation. Le médecin arrive au moment où Tobias bat des paupières. Il s'agite mais deux infirmières le calme.

\- Doucement monsieur Eaton, s'enquit le médecin

\- Tris…Souffle-t-il

\- Je suis la…

La jeune femme se jette presque sur le lit et embrasse amoureusement le jeune homme. Tris se met à pleurer, ce qui attise la curiosité de Tobias.

\- Tris…On est où ?

\- A l'hôpital, on s'est fait renverser et tu as été dans le coma depuis un petit peu plus de 3 semaines, tu m'as sauvé la vie…

\- Oui…ça me reviens…Répondit-il le regard perdu

\- Mademoiselle Prior, pouvez vous reculer ? Nous devons procéder aux examens

\- Oui, je comprends

Tris s'écarte à contre cœur mais c'est pour le bien de Tobias. Le médecin effectue les premiers examens. La tension, le rythme cardiaque, il regarde également si les pupilles de Tobias réagissent normalement.

\- Bon, tout fonctionne normalement on dirait, je vais programmer un IRM afin de voir si votre cerveau s'est trouvé altérer

\- D'accord, mais je me sens bien

\- Vous avez des côtes cassés qui ont déjà commencé à se régénérer, votre rachis aussi s'est retrouvé un peu mal mené donc vous aurez mal un certain temps, vous devrez rester allongé le plus possible afin de reposer votre dos jusqu'à la réparation de ce petit bout de votre colonne vertébrale.

\- Mais je peux marcher ?

\- Je…Le médecin soupira, je ne peux pas le promettre tout de suite, les lésions de votre rachis ont été un peu violentes…Vous remarchez, ça, j'en suis sur mais il vous faudra un certain temps, vous souffrirez mais avec le temps sa ira mieux

\- D'accord…Encaissa le jeune homme, terrifié à l'idée de ne plus marcher

\- Bon, je vais voir quand je peux avoir un IRM de libre

\- D'accord, merci

\- Docteur, avant de partir est ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

\- Mademoiselle…

\- S'il vous plait…Supplia-t-elle, j'en ai besoin

\- Docteur MOORES, incita l'infirmière la plus proche du couple, juste une nuit, nous pouvons faire ça

\- Bon d'accord…Mais juste une nuit, ce service n'est pas habilité pour ça

\- Je sais, merci !

Le médecin sortit de la chambre avec son équipe médicale. Tris affiche un grand sourire et se rapproche de Tobias avant de déposer plusieurs petits baisers sur son visage. Tobias émit un rire avant de s'asseoir confortablement dans son lit.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

\- Plus que ça ! Je ne t'ai pas manqué moi ?

\- Je dormais ma puce mais j'imagine que oui

\- J'attendais ton réveil avec impatience, j'arrivais à ne plus y croire…J'ai cru que j'allais vraiment te perdre…

\- Ne crois pas ça, je suis la et j'ai promis de ne plus t'abandonner, s'enquit-il sérieusement en prenant sa main

\- Je sais… Mais parfois il y a des promesses qu'ont ne peut pas tenir, avoue-t-elle d'une voix enrouée

\- Et bien je suis la maintenant et puis franchement, je compte bien t'épouser avant de rendre mon dernier soupir quand même !

\- C'est vrai…C'est merveilleux

Tris se penche et embrasse amoureusement son homme. La chaleur et le retour de Tobias l'emplit d'un bonheur indéchiffrable. Puis Tris, se rappelle qu'elle doit lui parler franchement.

\- Tobias, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

\- Il c'est passé un truc grave dans mon sommeil !

\- Mais non, soit sérieux

\- Je le suis, tu me fais peur

Tris lui sourit tendrement tout en caressant sa joue avec son pouce. La jeune femme prit alors la décision de prendre la main du jeune homme et la glisse sur son ventre. Tobias réagit aussitôt et fixe la jeune femme, la bouche ouvert, ayant peur de se tromper.

\- C'est ce que je crois ?

\- Oui…Quand je suis arrivé ici, ils m'ont fait une prise de sang et ils ont découvert que j'étais enceinte

La jeune femme fouille dans son sac et lui tendit les photos de l'échographie. Tobias les prit, très émus, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles, cela faisait plus de 2 ans qu'il attendait ce cadeau. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il y croyait encore, au fil du temps il se détachait à l'idée d'avoir un enfant bientôt. Depuis quelques mois déjà il s'obligeait à se dire que Tris ne voulait plus d'enfant et devait respecter son choix par amour. Tobias s'était donc résigné à une vie à deux, il avait perdu espoir d'un futur à trois.

\- Oh mon cœur…Souffle-t-il, je n'y croyais plus…Je n'osais pas t'en parler mais j'attendais tellement que tu te décides…

\- Je suis désolée…Et tu sais que ce bébé est le fruit d'une nuit d'oubli le jour de ton anniversaire ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Et oui…Et je réalise qu'on a passé presque 3 ans de bonheur tous les deux, quand j'ai vu notre bébé sur l'écran j'ai compris que c'était la suite logique à notre couple, on s'aime et je suis prête à m'ouvrir à une nouvelle vie de famille à tes côtés…

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir mon amour, vraiment, tu es mon bijou…Tu sais très bien que ma vie n'est rien sans vous trois, sourit-il en caressant le ventre de Tris

La jeune femme lui décroche un sourire énorme avant d'embrasser amoureusement son fiancé. Tris pose ensuite son front contre le sien et lui sourit.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment souhaité que tu te réveilles aujourd'hui

\- Ah oui, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai mon échographie officielle demain et je voulais absolument que tu sois la, je savais très bien que tu t'en serais voulu de louper un moment aussi important

\- Et comment ! Je veux être la

\- Et tu seras la…Je ne te quitte plus maintenant !

La jeune femme lui sourit et elle retrouve enfin les bras chaleureux de son homme.

* * *

 **Vous avez aimé ? Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, la suite j'espère vite, je pense ce week end.**


End file.
